


Realm of Hunters

by MadhouseFunhouse



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Death, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 83,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseFunhouse/pseuds/MadhouseFunhouse
Summary: This is an alternative universe I thought of for the Hunter x Hunter fandom. In this Gon and Killua are friends that attend the same high school together until suddenly their normal existence is disrupted by a crazy event and an even crazier Soul Hunter. More tags may apply as I write.
Relationships: Feitan/Shalnark (Hunter x Hunter), Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Hisoka, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kaito | Kite, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 146
Kudos: 176





	1. A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> So same rules as all of my fan fictions, I will continue to write as long as people comment and show interest. This series is intended to give my brain a break from the Total Departure series I am working on, and have been rather stuck on. If you guys want more ships included, or characters, let me know. This chapter is a long introduction to the world that my brain birthed, so hopefully some of you dig it. Remember that this isn't cannon compliant since it is an au. Also thank you guys for being patient and reading this! Enjoy, and share the love!

The day had dragged onward for Gon, who’s anticipation had grown immensely. School was half over, it was lunchtime, yet his excitement was aimed more towards the end of the day, when he would be free from responsibility and allowed to go do as he pleased. He stepped outside, hands clenching his backpack straps. His eyes scanned around, looking for his best friend.  _ There he is _ , Gon found his heart leap, then quickly he ran over to the tree the boy sat beneath, eating a neatly packed lunch. The flame in his heart was ablaze with appreciation of the day he had been given.

Killua ate without much thought, and Gon quickly got his attention, making a soft smile spread across his face, “Hey Gon, how’s your day going so far?”

Gon rushed to sit next to him, plopping down with him, “I’m getting super excited for our after school stuff! I can’t wait!”

“Oh, yeah?” Killua smirked, “Maybe I should uninvite you so you can focus on school.” He winked, showing he was kidding.

Gon, however, was not the best at picking up on Killua’s jokes, and immediately grabbed onto his shirt, practically crawling into his lap as he whimpered, “Please don’t I wanna go so bad!”

Killua had to do everything in his power not to drop his lunch, growing at the smaller teen, “Hey, watch it! You almost cost me lunch, idiot!” 

Gon still held firm to the other boy, eyes big and pleading, “Promise you won’t uninvite me! I promise I’ll be good!”

“Fine! I promise, now let me go!” Killua barked, glaring at his friend.

Satisfied, Gon released his death grip, and took off his backpack to dig out his own meal, “Okay, good. Are we still meeting back here by this tree, or what?”

Killua shrugged, “I guess so, it doesn’t really matter.”

Gon got out a bag of chips and an apple. Killua stared at the boy, expecting him to pull out more food, but instead he began to rip open the chips happily. That made the boy’s heart sting, knowing full well that Gon’s family had been struggling lately, and likely could not afford to give him more. He remembered a time when Gon’s family would pack him homemade food, and fresh fruits and vegetables. In this instance, the apple almost was off, some brown on the skin. Instantly he made up his mind, taking the apple and sliding the rest of his food into Gon’s lap, “Here, trade with me.”

Gon stopped eating chips for a second, looking as though he was processing what had happened. Then he smiled wide, looking at Killua with those big dumb eyes of his, “Thanks! This looks great!”

Then he dug in, chips completely forgotten for the moment. This made the taller teen feel better, although now he would certainly have to stop on the way to their event to grab a bite of food for the both of them. He hated having to pretend that what Gon was going through was fine, but anytime he brought it up the other would get this look on his face and begin making excuses. He would rather never see him act like that, so instead he would give as much as he could without tipping off his brother as to what was happening. 

Gon had devoured the entire meal in a matter of minutes, leaving not a single crumb. He loved Illumi’s cooking, and would often beg to go to his friend’s house for it. Although Illumi was a bit unwelcoming, he was still a good host and took good care of their family. Killua’s mother, father, and grandfather were out of the picture, always working abroad. Illumi was like the mother and father of the group, although Killua would never admit it. Gon on the other hand lived with his grandmother and aunt Mito. Aunt Mito was his mother by this point, although she was home less and less, working hard to provide for them in the city. Gon missed her most days, but he understood why she wasn’t around.

Killua stood up and stretched, then looked down towards his friend, “See ya later, make sure you’re not late or I might leave without you!”

Gon’s eyes widened and he stood up quickly, becoming defensive, “No you won’t! You promised!”

Killua walked away with a smirk on his face, always loving picking on the other boy. Little did he know that such things would cause what happened next.

School ended, and children pooled out of the building in a large mass. Gon was one of the first to go outside and right to the tree Killua had promised to meet him at. Minutes passed, and the flow of children thinned, and became nonexistent. An hour passed, no sign of Killua. Gon’s foot tapped, his eyes scanning the dark school for any sign of his best friend. Nothing, he wasn’t there and he was not coming.  _ Where did he go, did he leave already _ , Gon feared the worst. Quickly he grew impatient, and began towards the destination. They were going to the arcade, and it wasn’t terribly far away, so Gon decided he would see if he had left without him. The flame in his heart almost extinguished, but it still blazed with hope.

Being late autumn, the air quickly began to grow cold, and the sunlight sunk fast. Tall buildings stretched in front of the boy as he narrowly missed running into strangers. He bit his lip, growing more upset the closer he got to his destination, but his flame kept him going. He felt almost betrayed even though he had no confirmation that Killua had gone on without him. He began making up excuses for his friend, hoping that any of them were correct. Then he realized that he was at a crosswalk, and his eyes shot both ways to make sure his crossing was safe before stepping off the sidewalk.

A voice then made him stop in his tracks, his ears perking up as his eyes peeked around. Then he saw it, a tall figure, dark and mysterious, topped with beautiful reddish hair. He opened his mouth to ask what the figure had said, but then suddenly Gon’s body felt weightless, and he felt himself being ripped from his body. Darkness, cold, screaming. Then silence. 

Killua hurried out of his house, knowing he would be getting an earful from Gon when he finally returned to the school to hang out with him. His brother had an emergency, making him have to hurry back home and cook dinner for his siblings. Once it was done, and his more useless brother Milluki had finally decided to help, he was quick to leave.

He found himself at the school an hour after they were meant to meet, and Gon had already gone. Instead of lingering on that fact, the boy hurried towards the arcade, feeling as though Gon might have gone that way looking for him. 

He ran fast, dodging strangers as the city grew around him. Then he saw him, a smile quickly growing on his face. Gon was just stepping off the sidewalk, perfect time to catch him. He yelled his friend’s name to get his attention, “Gon!”

Gon turned, seeing to not recognize Killua, eyes dark like they would be when he talked about his home life. Killua stopped, staring at his friend with confusion. Gon had opened his mouth, as though he was going to speak, but then suddenly a car came out of nowhere, and ran right into the other teen.

Screaming, that’s all Killua could think to do as he watched his friend be thrown to the ground. He rushed over to the boy’s side, shaking him to try and rouse him, “Gon, oh my god, Gon! Wake up please! Gon!”

It was too late, his flame was weak. Gon stood over them, his friend’s cries silent and mute, and his body covered in crimson. His body, right in front of him. He never knew just how small he was compared to Killua. He looked at his hands, barely able to see them. “I’m dead?” He wondered out loud.

A voice made him jump and turn towards it. A tall man, the one he had seen just before, looked at him from the sidewalk, seeming to take in the sight with great pleasure. He practically moaned his words, making the teen’s spine tense under the thick lust, “ _Ah, that was certainly delicious._ _Hello little one_ , what is your name?”

Gon stepped back, the aura around the man before him making his knees weak, “I don’t have to tell you anything!”

“ _ Likewise _ .” The man moaned, coming closer to peer at the boy.

Gon tried to back away more, but now his legs refused to move an inch. The man stooped down, getting to be face to face with the teen. He looked like he wanted to eat him, the way his honey eyes practically kissed his flesh. Gon’s skin twitched with anticipation, his hands balled into fists. Finally, Gon found his words, “Fine, I’ll tell you my name if you tell me what’s happening!”

The man seemed a bit surprised, but soon that turned into pleasure, his breath the only heat in this cold place, “ _ Ah, interesting _ . Alright, you have died. I am a hunter, here to claim your soul. Welcome to my realm,  _ little boy. _ ”

Gon swallowed thickly, glad to know a bit about the situation. He tried to speak confidently as to not show how utterly crushing this man’s presence was, “I’m Gon Freecss, and I don’t think I’m ready to die yet.”

The man looked the teen up and down, seeming to be examining his entirety, “ _ Yet, here you are. _ ”

Gon thought about his predicament. On one hand, he was so excited to spend time with Killua, dying would really put a pin in his plans, but on the other hand, he was dead and usually that seemed like such an irreversible thing. He thought about this, then he finally spoke up, his eyes full of stubbornness, “No, I’m not here. I want to go back to my body, now!”

The man did not waver, he did not even seem thrown off. Instead, he was amused, “ _ Oh, really? How demanding for such a small creature. _ Tell me,  _ Gon _ , what would you do to live again?”

“Anything.” Gon replied without pause.

The man stood, hand over his face as he chuckled to himself. His other hand went to his hip, and he stood with it jutting forward in a rather dramatic way. Gon had never met someone like this, but he was not going to back down now. No, his life was way too short, and he was determined to grow up a bit more. The man finally lifted his hand a bit, his eyes glued to the teen, “How old are you,  _ Gon _ ?”

“Sixteen, why?” Gon asked, being taken aback from the sudden question.

The man licked his lips, eyes again darting over the little teen’s form, “ _ Tell me, have you ever kissed anyone? I wish to know all about you. _ ”

“I mean…” Gon felt a strange urge well up in his body, he knew he should not answer, but he had said he would do anything for this man, and he was not one to go back on his word, “No, at least not anyone outside of my family.”

The man’s amusement grew, daydreaming clear on his features, “Alright, I’ll ask more later. Now, you must do one more thing.”

“Anything.” Gon reiterated. 

“ _ You will say my name _ .” The man hummed.

“Your name?” Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, “Alright, fine. What is it?”

The man came close to the boy’s ear, lips brushing against it as he spoke hotly against it. Gon’s body shivered, and he swallowed once more. He did not understand the point in this, but he cleared his throat once the man stood before him once more. He then said as booming as he could, “Hisoka!”

Screaming, cold, warm tears on his head. Gon’s eyes snapped open, his body shivering from the sensations that came flooding back. Killua looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, his grip painfully tight, “G-Gon?”

“H-hey… I think I need a nap.” Gon chuckled lowly, which made his ribs hurt really bad.

He heard sirens. He knew he couldn’t move, and honestly he could not remember what was happening, or why he had been in the city. He remembered that man, and he remembered that he had been looking for Killua. When that thought entered his mind he smiled wide despite the soreness of his bones, “I found you.”

Killua smiled weakly, guilt drenching his expression. The doctors took Gon and Killua to the hospital. Killua had to sit alone in the waiting room. Whatever had happened, Killua knew this was unusual, he knew that Gon had died. Then that weird burning sensation in his hands before Gon’s eyes had opened. 

He looked down at his hands, which were pink and raw, as though he had touched fire. He bit his lip, mind racing. He did not know what to think.


	2. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is in the hospital recovering from his injuries, and Killua is happy to visit with him. Gon, however, worries about the dreams he had after the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the positive reception of this project of mine! I hope you guys keep commenting and telling me how you feel! Thank you to JHH88 and Darknessdesu for their support! It means a lot to get any comments! This chapter was pretty fun to write haha. Enjoy!

_ Spiders _ , for some reason the idea of spiders crawling on his skin were the only thing that had continually popped into his mind. Every time he was touched,  _ spiders _ , every time he tried to move,  _ spiders _ , every time he closed his eyes, _ spiders _ . Gon had brought up his discomfort to the nurses, though not to Killua. The nurses had him convinced that his nerves were damaged from the impact, although he was uncertain of the validity of the diagnosis.

He breathed out, skin trembling from the ghostly sensations beneath his flesh. His eyes glanced towards Killua, who had his nose in a manga at that moment. He wondered if he should bring it up, but again he did not want to worry his friend. He had been in the hospital for two days, the doctors marveling at his recovery thus far, yet he felt so different so broken. To be fair, his leg was shattered on impact, as were a few ribs. He had also hit his head pretty bad, which he had decided such a blow would have caused the dream he had after the accident. 

Killua had been his only visitor, well other than Illumi who came and brought them lunch just a few hours earlier. Gon had an empty feeling, saddened to not see his aunt or his grandmother, although he blamed no one for their absence. He figured they had better more productive things to do. With that in mind he decided not to linger on it for too long, and instead his continually flooding thoughts made the rain of questions drip from his lips, “Killua? Have you ever heard of a person named Hisoka?”

“Huh?” Killua looked up from his comic, eyes narrowing slightly, “That’s pretty random. No, I don’t think so. Why?”

Gon melted in place, laying back entirely, which made the spiders crawl up his spine briefly. After the assault of little imaginary legs left him, he found his words, “I just remember that name. I don’t know why, but it popped in my head a lot while I was knocked out.”

Killua gained a concerned expression, pressing his mind further to see if he could remember anything relating to that name. Nothing came to mind, so he sighed and scooted his seat closer to his friend, their faces inches apart as he examined Gon’s features, “Are you sure you’re alright? Sometimes I worry that your brain got knocked out of your nose or something.”

Gon’s face reddened, as he could not pull back anymore than he had already. His heart beat against his rib cage, much like it would while he was running in soccer, but it was different somehow. He swallowed thickly, eyebrows furrowing, tongue going out in protest.

Killua smiled, glad to get a reaction out of the other boy. He too stuck out his tongue, then sat back, pulling up his manga, “Just let me know if you keep imagining things. I’ll find you a crazy doctor or something.”

Gon painfully crossed his arms over his chest, face still pulled into a stubborn half grimace. Then he sighed, relaxing his arms back to his sides, eyes going elsewhere. He again had that man’s face in his mind, those golden eyes stabbing into him. He almost felt as though the man was with them, staring at him as he laid there. He felt antsy, the spiders increasing their speed as the imaginary gaze shifted up and down his form. It both scared him and excited him. He wondered if he would ever stop feeling this way, or if he would be stuck like this forever. Something about that made his heart flutter even more, his face growing increasingly red. Killua noticed over his comic, feeling his own internal conflict.

_ Why does he look so cute right now _ , Killua couldn’t help but wonder. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly buried himself back into his comic, his face on fire. _ What the hell am I thinking, _ Killua’s brain screamed,  _ Gon’s my best friend, I shouldn’t think of him like that _ .  _ But still _ , his eyes peeked up once more at the other teen,  _ he is so cute _ .

Illumi stood outside of the hospital room, waiting on his brother to finish saying his goodbyes for the day. Visiting his friend had become the highlight of the teen’s day, and he had been slacking in school and instead focusing on visiting Gon. Illumi never liked that Killua had become so attached to the other boy in the small timeframe they had lived in this city, however, their father insisted that it was a good thing for Killua to have friends and want to leave the house. It would keep him from becoming reclusive, he would always insist. Illumi was still heavily unsure.

Killua slowly exited the room, pulling the door closed behind him, a soft smile and even fainter blush on his face. Illumi had a bad feeling about it, but he would not dare press, and instead asked, “Are you prepared to head home?”

Killua looked up at his brother, nodding, “Yeah, what’s for dinner tonight?”

Illumi’s eyebrows furrowed, something about the boy’s tone made him feel a bit upset. He tried not to dwell on such things, however his resentment only grew as the years had gone on. Illumi took the boy’s bag, pulling up over his shoulders before he held out his hand for him to take. Killua did not, and instead stepped in front of him, hands in his pockets. Illumi sighed to himself, “Pizza I guess, I do not feel like cooking.”

Killua continued on, coldly saying, “Sounds good, let’s hurry and get it.”

Illumi followed wordlessly.

Gon did not like being alone in the room, but he knew he couldn’t keep Killua forever. Instead of being upset, he turned on the television, and tried to relax. He did not have TV at his own house, so it was always a treat to be able to flip through various channels and watch a few cartoons. Once he had found a cute looking halloween special, he stopped on it and began to tune into it. The distraction was welcome to the boy, as it made the spiders go away for the most part. That was until he again felt an overwhelming sensation beside him. He quickly looked over, but found nothing there. 

He let out a heavy breath, not knowing if he should be relieved or worried. But then suddenly his body would tense and his head would snap the other way as a familiar voice caught his attention, “ _ Ah, Gon _ , you’re looking much better!”

Gon’s eyes widened, his mouth agape, as he had no idea what to feel or think. There he was, sitting where Killua had just earlier.  _ This isn’t real _ , he told himself, but still he knew that it had to be, “W-what are you doing here?”

Hisoka chuckled to himself, tugging at the turtle neck he wore, pulling it down from his chin, “ _ Aren’t you happy to see me? _ ”

Gon’s brain was in no condition to keep himself from saying something wrong, so instantly he squeaked, “What, no! I thought you were a dream!”

The man leaned forward, looking extremely excited, “ _ Ah, so now I’m a dream? Should have known, just one look at me and you’re already in love. _ ”

Gon covered his mouth with his hand, face turning pure red as his other hand weakly tried to push the man away from him. The man’s hands instantly went to peel Gon’s hands away, and now he was on top of him in the bed, pushing his wrists into the mattress without hesitation. Gon whimpered and struggled weakly beneath his form, eyes closing tightly and wishing he would just go away, “Leave me alone! You’re hurting me!”

“ _ Shhh _ .” Hisoka’s lips gave a soft sush, his hands releasing Gon’s wrists as he sat up on the boy’s hips with a large grin, “I’m not here to cause you harm, instead I am here to check on you. Now settle down, you’re making your heart monitor beep very loudly.  _ I would hate for someone to walk in with us like this. Don’t you agree? _ ”

Gon’s face only reddened more, his body ceasing the squirming for the time being. His big eyes looked up at the man, pleading with him to disappear, “What do you want from me?”

“ _ I want you to pay me back. _ ” The man purred.

“Pay you back? How?” Gon knew he would not be getting out of this, as this man had spared his life after all. 

“ _ You will die again _ .” The man smirked, excited for the reaction.

“Wait! What? I don’t want to die! That’s why I did anything for you in the first place!” Gon protested.

Hisoka snickered to himself, eyes digging into the boy, “ _ You do not understand. _ You will die, but not in the way you are thinking.  _ It is already happening, so you do not have any choice. _ Soon the  _ Gon _ you were will die, and you will become a new _ Gon _ . Then you will become my apprentice. Understand?”

“I don’t.” Gon sighed, looking more confused than ever. 

Hisoka seemed to take a moment before he began to explain a bit more, “Within the month, you will feel your body lose energy, you will become cold, and you will lose the ability to move. Your family and friends will think you have died, _ the spiders I have implanted in you having complete control over you. _ Once you have been buried and mourned over, you will be brought back to the earth by me,  _ and you will follow me only _ .  _ Welcome to the Hunter’s association, make this month count, little one. _ ”

Again Gon tried to protest, and tried to bargain for anything else, but before he could get a word out, the man’s form dissipated. 

He was alone once more with the deal that had been struck without his knowledge.  _ This will be a long month _ , he concluded, eyes closing tight.

The spider's legs itched at his heart.


	3. Returning to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is trying to return to his normal life. Killua is dealing with things not so normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a big o'l information dump to prepare you guys for the hell I'm about to let loose in the next chapter. My picture for this series has become much bigger, and now suddenly I feel attached! Anyway, enjoy and make sure you share your feelings!  
> Thank you again to darknessdesu for the comment! Also thank you to randugamsas, I'm intimidated too and I hope you continue to be on the edge of your seat with me! Your comment gave me what I needed to get writing!

Over the next few days, Gon had concluded that everything he had been told was a figment of his imagination, and he kept the news to himself in hopes that nothing would become true over the course of the month. He was soon allowed to go home, and once there he went to his room and curled up in his bed, glad to be able to be alone without risk of a nurse walking in suddenly, or having to be on a strict schedule. He even got in a good midday nap before he got up to scrounge the kitchen for a meal. His leg was bound in a cast now, so he had to rely on crutches to get around efficiently, which made his small search a bit harder than it normally would be.

Once he reached the kitchen he began to dig in a pantry, only pausing a moment when he heard his grandmother’s voice behind him, “I’m glad to see you up and about. How are you feeling dear?”

Gon turned, smiling at the older woman, “I’m great! Did Mito go shopping recently, there’s barely anything in here.”

The old woman grew a mournful expression, hating to have to tell him this, “No, she has been having a bit of difficulty at work. I’m sure she will be shopping sooner rather than later. For now I suggest some toast.”

Gon’s face kept it’s smile, but on the inside he felt the weight of her words. He would not complain, and instead he stepped to where the bread was and began to pull out a few slices, “Once I’m better I’ll catch us some fish to eat.”

“Don’t blame yourself for our food shortage.” The woman warned, “You can’t help what happened, and honestly it shouldn’t be your place to fill the fridge.”

“It is though. I’m part of this family too, and I’ve always loved helping. Dad left me here to help you guys out, and I intend on doing that.” Gon had told himself that for many years, although Mito was certain that Gon’s abandonment was so his father could be free and able to chase women and liquor to his fullest desires.

Of course, Gon’s grandmother would never say such things about her own son. Instead she tried to be encouraging towards Gon’s attitude, “Well, I just hope you know how much we appreciate you. Just don’t feel bad that you couldn’t help us because of your injury. Promise me you won’t.”

“I promise.” The boy lied, plopping the bread into the toaster.

The next day was a bit different for Gon. He went off to school on foot, without breakfast and early so he could make it on time. People in the school seemed very interested in his cast, while others tried to steal his crutches. His fellow soccer players seemed disappointed that he would be out of the game for a few weeks, and his teachers kept giving him special privileges to make up for his injury. The only person to treat him normally was Killua, who waited for him outside like normal during lunchtime. Gon hurried over to him, smiling wide, “Hey! Killua look at my cool cast!”

Killua looked up from his meal, eyes scanning the bright green cast for a moment before he returned to his food, “It looks stupid.”

Gon pouted, plopping down painfully next to his friend with a huff, “I think the green is awesome!”

Killua playfully rolled his eyes, laying back against the tree lazily. He was usually pretty interested in everything Gon had shown him, but he would never admit such admiration. Instead, he changed the subject, a usual tactic by the young Zoldyck, “Say, Gon I’ve been meaning to ask, do you happen to remember how we met?”

“Uh, yeah! Of course I do!” Gon quickly responded, butterscotch eyes twinkling, “We were on our way to school! Right after I moved here!”

“Yeah,” Killua gave a cat-like grin, “I was riding on my skateboard, and you ran up to introduce yourself, assuming we were going the same way. You tripped and fell on your face while yelling your name.”

Gon rubbed the back of his head, laughing at the memory, “Aw, man don’t make it sound so awkward!”

Killua laughed, “As if it wasn’t! While I was trying to help you back up, your nose bled from the impact! The other kids were all staring as they walked by!” 

Gon shrugged, “Yet, here we are, best friends and big goofballs.”

“Speak for yourself.” Killua simply scoffed, though the story always brought him comfort in harder times. 

The two teens had known one another since they were fourteen years old. Killua had moved to Yorknew just a few years before, as his parents wanted him to live closer to a port so they could visit easier in between business trips. Gon had suddenly appeared one day, with his heavily sun-kissed skin, and messy hair. He had obviously just crawled out of the nearest forest, bright eyed and excited to start his new life in the big city. Killua had taught him a lot in his first year. By that point the boys were inseparable. Now that they were sixteen, Killua had found himself drawn in by Gon even more. He had no intention of letting this be known. He was very private with the fact that Gon had stolen his attention, and even made it to where Killua had felt the need to cover up his feelings on occasion. He would take on fake girlfriends, just to have excuses to see Gon’s soccer matches. He would beg his brother to take them places, just to spend time with the boy who had stolen his heart.

Killua shook his head thoughtfully, trying his best to suppress his blush. They weren’t meant to be. Killua would not be here much longer, and once graduation came around he would be fully consumed by his work. He would be working the family business. 

Gon spoke up, noticing Killua’s sudden silence, “Hey, what are you thinking about?”

“Nothing, shut up and eat.” Killua replied simply, keeping his secret locked away.

Gon momentarily pouted, but he would soon dig into his backpack and pull out some toast he had prepared the night before. Killua took immediate notice of Gon’s lackluster meal. He spoke quickly, trying to not make it apparent that he was taking pity on the other boy, “I ate a lot for breakfast, do you want the rest of my lunch? Illumi made it.”

Gon’s toast was quickly forgotten and again he ate what Killua had offered him, not having any idea about how Killua felt. While he ate, Killua managed to look over the other teen’s form, the thought of him being hurt still very fresh in mind. He had noticed how small Gon was. He really hadn’t grown since they were fourteen. Instead he seemed stuck in place, lost in his own time zone. Killua had easily outgrown him by a few inches, and was six foot by this point, which was just under his brother’s height. Gon was only five foot one, or maybe two on a good day. He was rail thin as well, the muscles in his legs being the only meat on his bones. He was soft looking, bruises on his un-casted leg from soccer rather than from his accident. He was a well liked boy, although people did bully him on occasion. An easy target, too naive to know he was being made fun of. Killua was the only person who had bothered getting really close with him, as he had no real friends before Gon had appeared. Well other than a girl named Canary, who followed him around after school on occasion. 

Gon glanced over again, his rice and chicken almost depleted by this point. He too felt worried about his friend, as he always seemed lost in his own mind. He worried that he wasn’t happy with his life, and that he wasn’t happy with their friendship. He knew he could not provide much, other than his kindness. Killua, on the other hand, was so giving. He often gave Gon clothes, food, and time. He knew that Killua had many things going on in his life, things he had to be stressed over, however, he never talked about such things. Gon had worried about sharing his worries with Killua, as he was a boy with so much on his plate already. Though, he felt like he needed to talk now, needed to express one thing, “I had another weird dream thingy.”

“Huh?” Killua immediately perked up, “What happened in it?”

“I was told I would die.” Gon was paraphrasing, not wanting to get into the deep of it quite yet.

Killua gained a dark look before he quickly tried to act cheery, shrugging it off, “It was just a weird dream. Things like that are bound to happen after such an accident. Was it that strange name again? What was it…” He thought for a moment before saying calmly, “Hisoka?”

That name made Gon’s blood run cold, the spiders quickly sprinting under his flesh as it rang in his mind, “Y-yeah, him. I know it’s not serious, I just felt like talking about it.”

Killua seemed uncharacteristically nonchalant about the idea, “You’ll be fine. It was all a dream. I swear nothing will happen to you, I won’t let it. Hell, I won’t even let you out of my sight if you’re serious.”

Gon had the strange feeling that Killua knew more than he was letting on, “I-I just feel this tingling under my skin, and he said that it will kill me. That I made a deal with him-”

Killua cut him off, “Gon, stop it.” His eyes were narrow, serious, “Nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t let it. Alright?”

Gon nodded quietly, then looked towards the building, hearing the five minute warning to come inside. He took a sharp breath, a sinking feeling having a firm grip on him. Killua stood, holding out his hand to his friend to aid him in standing up, his eyes still serious, “Meet me after school. We’re having a sleepover tonight, no exceptions.”

“A-alright.” Gon took his hand and stood painfully before grabbing his crutches to help him remain stable, “See you later.”

Killua stayed behind, watching Gon limp his way inside. Once he was sure he was out of earshot he pulled out his cellphone, typing in a number he knew well, “Hey, Illumi?”

“Yes?” Illumi muttered through the receiver, currently helping Milluki with some housework. 

Killua swallowed thickly, voice serious and even, “I’m certain now, we need to interfere.” 


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua spend some time together, while the impending doom in their lives grows closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, thank you for the positive attention this story has been getting! This chapter was very fun to write, so I hope we can continue to enjoy this story together! Special thanks to the following commenters!  
> Thank you to Jhh88! Your comments on my stories really help me to keep up writing! You make me excited to write more and to try things! I hope you love this chapter!  
> Thank you to darknessdesu! I appreciate the comments that you leave! They show me what the reader might be thinking, which is very helpful!  
> Everyone enjoy this!

Gon had done as he had been told, and he waited for Killua outside. He did not dare leave or move, standing at attention beneath the tree that they had met under so many times. It felt strange, as though it would be the last time he would ever do this, but he had no idea why that might be. He almost felt multiple eyes on him, a sinking feeling that came closing in on him, darker and closer, until finally, “Hey, Gon!”

Gon snapped out of his thoughts, vision instantly becoming clear as he laid his eyes on his best friend who was running over. Gon smiled, hiding the worry he felt, standing as straight as he could with his bum leg, “Hey, are you ready to get going?”

Killua nodded, towering over him more than ever. Gon felt so small beside of him, knowing that his slightly hunched back would not help his stature. He was never intimidated by the height difference, but something about it now made him feel strange. _ Everything feels strange _ , Gon concluded as he began to move forward.

Killua walked in a slow pace next to him, so as to not make him hurry. He was deep in thought during the walk, knowing that after today, everything would be different, their friendship bound to change or end forever. 

Gon was unaware of the gravity of this situation, although the spiders unrelented in their movement, running faster and faster beneath his flesh. He knew that they were reacting to something, but he did not know what. All he knew was that his skin began to grow goosebumps, becoming chilled as the spiders ran and began to unwind his nerves. He almost felt faint, but he would not tell Killua that. He knew his friend had not reacted well to his hallucinations before, so there would be no point in telling him now.

By the time the teens had made it to the Zoldyck household, Gon could not feel his toes. He again tried not to think about it too much, and instead focused on the situation, “Wow, Killua, I always forget how big your house is!”

Killua shoved his hands into his pockets, eyebrows raised, “It’s not that big.”

Gon looked at him with those big sunny eyes, face filled with disbelief, “Yes it is! My house looks like a shack compared to it!”

Killua shrugged, “I guess I’m just too humble to have noticed.” He left a wink to linger after his words.

Gon puffed up his cheeks, knowing now that Killua was playing with him. He stuck out his tongue at the taller teen, then continued forward,excited to get inside and look around. He hadn’t been over much, maybe a handful of times in the years they had been friends. Killua’s family was a very private and wealthy one, and they seemed rather distant to the other inhabitants of the city. 

Killua opened the door, allowing Gon to limp his way inside. Just as before, Gon’s eyes widened with excitement, the house just as beautiful and immaculate as ever. He could faintly hear laughter, knowing it was likely from Killua’s little sisters. He hadn’t seen them in awhile, as they were not out and about as much as their brother, but he remembered them being sweet, one being very shy while the other was spontaneous and outgoing. He smiled up at Killua, now feeling better about the situation, the spiders even slowing their crawl, “Your sisters seem to be having fun.”

Killua pulled the door closed behind them, smiling to the sounds of his sisters, “Yeah, they’re pretty silly after school.”

Gon nodded, hurrying forward towards Killua’s bedroom, which he managed to remember the direction of. Not being corrected was a good sign, as Killua followed him, hands again shoved into his pants pockets as he walked after the boy. Once they reached the hallway that Gon could remember, he could not quite place which door it was, so he slowed and allowed Killua to go to his door and open it. 

Now they were alone, in a room filled with various pieces of band merch, and video game memorabilia. Gon’s sunny eyes gleamed brightly as he looked around at the room, as it showed such personality. Anyone who stepped foot in this room would immediately know more about Killua than most ever would. He never shared many aspects of his obsessions, but in his room, which was like a private sanctuary, or maybe his natural habitat, he showed so much more interest than his normal,  _ it’s okay I guess _ . Gon loved looking at it all, taking in the newest additions, as now he would know that in the future he could get something relating to the poster in the future as a gift for the other boy. 

He beamed as he looked, but then his eyes caught onto a picture, sloppily tapped on top of an older poster. His eyes widened, not believing them for a moment. His smile only grew, his voice filling with honor, “Hey, is that us?”

Killua had sat on his bed as Gon was looking around. He looked up to see what Gon had been talking about, a slight redness filling his cheeks, “Oh, yeah. We took that like a year ago I think.”

Gon had never seen a photo in Killua’s collection. He knew it had to be important to him, or else he would not hang it up. Gon’s heart swelled, the spiders ceasing movement altogether, examining the photo. It was of them at the mall, Gon carrying shopping bags for Killua, and the taller of the two licking an icecream and smiling. Illumi had taken it, he remembered, as he thought it was funny, or at least that’s what he said. The fondness for the moment filled Gon with a new sense of gratitude. He was unfamiliar with the feeling, but he found himself sinking down next to Killua, wrapping his arms around him quickly into a hug, “Aw, I love that picture!”

Killua’s entire being stiffened to the sudden embrace. They usually had a bubble between them, rarely touching. He felt his heart flutter in a way it never had, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy, fondness filling his gaze as he pulled him close, almost up onto his lap. Gon squeaked, not expecting to be hugged back, especially not in such a loving way. He looked up at Killua, surprised by the affection. Killua had their faces close again, both of their hearts racing as their noses almost touched. Time seemed to stop, and Gon felt instincts take over, and he began to move ever so closer, until, “Boys, are you here?”

The sudden voice brought both teens to reality, their bodies moving away from one another quickly to hide what had almost occured. Both of them were red in the face as the door opened slightly ajar, Illumi’s face peeking in at them, “Ah, you are.”

Killua awkwardly tugged at the collar of his shirt, “Y-yeah sorry for not announcing it, I wanted to get Gon settled in before I told you.”

“Well, is he settled in?” Illumi asked in his usually monotone voice.

“Yep, sure is.” Killua replied, laughing a bit as he had.

Illumi peeked in more, looking at Gon, then back to his brother, his eyes narrow, “I’m going to start on dinner, be ready in a few hours, alright?”

“Okay, thanks.” Killua replied quickly.

With that Illumi closed the door, leaving the boys alone once more. Killua had not noticed just how fast his heart beat was, his forehead drenched in sweat. What was he doing just now?  _ Was that real? No, it had to be my imagination _ , he concluded, although Gon’s face read the same story. They were about to kiss, and neither boys knew why or how that was about to happen all of a sudden.

Killua laid back, covering his face with his hands as he groaned in frustration. He did not know if he should try his luck again, or drop it. He pulled his hands away from his eyes, looking at Gon who was staring at him with the dumbest expression, a mixture of a smile and a heavy blush. _ Did he want to kiss _ , Killua wondered.  _ Shit, should I try again _ , he bit his lip.

Gon spoke up, wishing to alleviate the situation, “So, uh, want to play video games, or watch a movie, or something?”

Killua was quick to jump onto that idea, nodding fast, “Yeah! That sounds good!”

The taller teen scrambled to his feet and quickly got to the tv, turning it on and also switching on his gaming system. _ Shit, I’ve screwed it up _ , he told himself,  _ I screwed up, and Gon might not be my friend after today _ .

The sun had fallen from the sky, the moon rising to vanquish the light in the sky and fill it with his own. Stars speckled the sky, and clouds covered some of their majesty. Gon loved it when the sky managed to look this way, even in the city. Killua looked over to Gon, watching him gaze at the sky. They had not spoken much since their almost kiss, and now they were in the back garden, eating a meal together.

It was almost time for Gon to find out the truth. It was almost time for Killua to lose his best friend. It was stressful for the taller teen, his heart racing as he barely managed to eat anything. He heard it first, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. It was time for everything to change, and he was not ready. However, this was for the best, he knew that, without intervention, Gon would surely be gone. He took in a deep breath, looking once more at the smaller boy, speaking up, “Hey, my dad is here. Do you want to meet him?”

Gon stopped stuffing his face, looking at his best friend with those big innocent eyes, “Of course! Wow, I can’t believe I’ll finally be able to meet him!”

“Don’t expect much.” Killua warned, “He’s not the most friendly guy.”

“I don’t care. He has to be pretty cool to have made you.” Gon replied, standing up with his plate in hand.

Killua stood also, smiling at his friend despite the immense panic that was setting in. He used his napkin to clean Gon’s face lightly, the sauce from the spaghetti they were eating had covered his mouth. Once he looked agreeable they moved inside, leaving their plates by the sink and going into the main hall to meet the tall man. Silva was the biggest man Gon had ever seen, tall and strong looking, he had never seen a real life strong man. He had always assumed that the man would be slim like Killua or Illumi, and be more ‘business man’ looking. Neither things were true, and the only thing he shared with Killua was his hair color and eye color.

Gon smiled at the man warmly despite his surprise, trying his best to make a good first impression, “Hello Mr. Zoldyck sir!”

The man hung up his coat before he turned to the boy. His face was serious, and the air immediately had Gon on guard. The spiders crawled fast, his toes again becoming numb as his skin chilled. They were reacting to his presence. He knew that. He stepped back, feeling his legs move on their own, “I- uh, I’m Gon Freecss… I…”

Killua knew that Gon had known something was up. He grabbed his arm, trying to keep him in place, “What’s wrong? Gon, are you okay?”

Gon felt like he was going to be sick, the way the man looked at him. Everything in his body told him to run, but Killua was holding him back, and he did not want to worry his friend. Despite his immense need to run, he stood as still as possible, mouth filling with saliva as he stood, body beginning to shake as he had.

Silva looked at his son, voice low, “He is certainly affected. We should bring him up to my study.” He then looked at Gon, eyebrows furrowed, “Calm yourself, we are trying to help you.”

Gon couldn’t say anything, instead he found himself being half dragged upstairs, his crutches clanging loudly as he took each step with heavy regret. His brain screamed, his legs going more and more numb, fingertips numb, skin ice. Killua could even feel the snow that was his flesh. His veins froze over as his heart raced. He felt like he was dying.

He was now in a room he had never seen before, it was dark in there, bookshelves lining one wall, markings on the floor that he had never seen before, and a large portrait over a fireplace. It reminded him of a wizard’s house in a video game he had played. He swallowed thickly, looking up at his best friend with real fear in his eyes, “What’s happening? Killua?”

“Look, I know you haven’t been hallucinating. I know you have been experiencing scary things, and I know how to fix it. My dad looked into it, looked into the name you gave us. It’s all real, and we are trying to help you before it is too late.” Killua stopped in the middle of the floor, looking down at the boy with sorrowful eyes, “Please understand.”

“I-I trust you.” Gon managed to say, although his skin screamed at him to feel otherwise, “But why didn’t you tell me before? I’m so scared.”

Killua knelt a bit, to be face to face with the boy, hand still firmly gripping his arm, “Because the curse that was placed on you would have made you leave, and made you run away from what we need to do. This Hisoka guy has cursed you so that he can take you away from us, and away from your family. He wants to make you into his apprentice, but he is not a good man. He is a monster, a demon really. His powers have no good in them, and he barely has any human blood left in his body.”

“But, how do you know that?” Gon asked, trying to get the full picture.

Killua tried to be calm, but his eyes shot up behind Gon, the air grew immensely thick, laughter filling the air as he felt those familiar eyes on his back. He looked back quickly, the red haired man stood in the corner, eyes glowing in the dark a large smirk filling his face, “Yes, Killua, _ how do you know that? _ ”

Killua spoke lowly, trying not to get overheard, “He’s not physically here. I’ll explain later. Do not give him attention.”

Gon nodded, although his skin screamed more and more, his entire body jelly now. He took a sharp breath and spoke in whispers as well, “What will you do to me?”

“We are going to perform an exorcism of sorts. It should be able to make those spiders leave your body. Although, if they have already started pouring their venom into you, we will have to do more.” Killua tried to explain in a way Gon would understand.

Gon nodded, not really understanding, but trusting his best friend. He hugged onto him now, speaking into his ear, “Okay, just promise you won’t leave me alone. My skin is ice.”

“I promise.” Killua replied, burying his face into the boy’s shoulder gently.

“Why is it so hard to track down a single teenage boy?” The tall man pouted, visibly upset by the long trip they had to take just to find, his arms crossed over his body.

The shorter of the two, who was looking at his soul tracker, was squinting, not happy to continually hear his partner complain, “If all you’re going to do is complain, you should go back to the agency. You can tell Ging why you thought finding his son was such an inconvenience.”

The man’s eyes widened, his arms waving dismissively, “Wait! No! I will not be doing that! For one, being fired is not a good career path, and for two, this kid is important to the agency!”

“Exactly, so stop whining.” The blonde told him, turning off the gps, “I don’t think the gps is working. He has to be in this area, but I don’t feel his soul energy like Ging said I would be able to.”

“What’s your power good for if you can’t sense a teenager?” The man again complained.

“Shut up, Leorio. My power only works when there is soul energy to sense. Something has to be wrong.” The smaller announced.

Leorio rolled his eyes, not really taking the smaller man seriously. He did, however, open up his suitcase, looking through it for his own gps to see if it would have any more luck. Once he pulled it out he turned it in. Immediately, as though it had a power surge go through it, the device exploded in his hand, making him jump back with a shriek. The smaller man laughed at him, quick to make fun of him, “Ha! What kind of garbage did you buy?”

Leorio balled his hands into fists, shaking one at the smaller man, “It wasn’t my fault Kurapika! Something is happening!”

“Oh, yeah?” Kurapika smirked, and began to activate his power once more.

When it was fully activated, his body stiffened, eyes turning reddish in hue, “Oh my god, Leorio we have to move, now!”

“Wha-” Leorio tried to ask what was wrong, but was quickly grabbed by the smaller man and tugged up to his feet.

“We have to go, now!” Kurapika insisted.


	5. Malevolent Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and his father try to fix Gon before it is too late. Kurapika and Leorio cannot come at a worse time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of this chapter I will be leaving a dictionary of words for you guys so it is a bit more understandable to those who do not get my context clues haha. This chapter was a big one story wise, I need a nap.  
> Thank you to Jhh88! Again you leave comments that make me want to write more! Although I cannot promise who Gon may end up with, I will say that fan feedback certainly is a big park of the process in selecting, as none of this is truly set in stone until it is written!  
> Enjoy!

A fire, growing closer, closer to his core. Nails digging inside, his blood ice, melting in the heat. His brain a popsicle left out in the sun, those little legs scratching at his consciousness as the spiders screamed beneath. They were being burnt up, turned to ash in his bloodstream, his blood itself running black. Gon felt removed from the situation, those screams couldn’t possibly be coming from him, although he knew better.

Killua’s voice was the only thing he could hear other than his cries, his eyes narrow, his body over him in a protective way, “Gon, stay with us please. I’m so sorry you have to go through this.”

Killua’s father had done what he could to be gentle with the extraction, but these spiders were becoming increasingly difficult to remove. He almost wished he had more time to prepare, but if they had waited any longer he would have surely seized up, and become a husk that only Hisoka could fix. He took a sharp breath, quickening the pace of the energy he had sent through Gon’s body. His eyebrows became furrowed, his hands reddening, “They are fast. Make sure he stays conscious.”

“R-right!” Killua nodded, knowing just how important this was.

The teen looked down at his friend, the black that had consumed his eyes made him look already dead, but he knew that Gon was still there, and that he needed him more than ever. Killua placed his hand on Gon’s head, lightly brushing out his hair with his fingernails as he leaned closer and began to softly speak to him, despite the screams that left his mouth. He told him promises, promises to be a better friend, to take him somewhere fun, to tell him how he felt. He wouldn’t remember these promises, or at least Killua thought he wouldn’t. He just thought that if he said anything, it had to be meaningful, and calming. 

Hisoka, or rather the small amount of soul energy that Hisoka had sent in his place, watched with big and curious eyes. He had never seen anyone try to save one of his victims before. His smile never left his face, finding the screams to be music to his ears. He never played with his food quite this much, but this case, well, it was special. This boy had stood his ground against death, and Hisoka’s endless hunger changed towards him. It turned into a whole other kind of lust. He licked his lips, humming himself as he approached, though he did not dare get too close, no, something big was about to happen, and he did not want to be in the way.

Silva began to feel confident now, the spiders were almost eradicated. Soon Gon would be a normal teenage boy again, although something about the energy that now hit him back made his hands burn even more. _ It can’t be _ , his eyes widened, looking up at his son with a frantic gaze, “Killua, are you sure this kid is just a normal boy?”

“Of course he is, why?” Killua glanced up at his father, confusion overriding his features. 

Before Silva could finish his thought, the door to the study slammed over, two mysterious men running in ready for combat. Killua immediately put his body over Gon’s to protect him, assuming these two to be from Hisoka’s association. Silva could not stop what he was doing, he was too close to stop now, so instead he barked, “What in the hell are you doing in my house, leave at once!”

Kurapika’s eyes shone a bright crimson, his voice stern and gaze on Gon, “Hand over the boy, and we won’t have any issues!”

Leorio, being the man that he was, couldn’t help but interject, as that was all he knew how to do in times like these, “Yeah! We’re with the Hunter’s association! Release the child or else we will have to hurt you!”

Silva hissed, his hands growing more and more painful. This was certainly not his idea of a normal night, and now he had to navigate this situation carefully, “I’m not hurting him, he’s been possessed by a demonic force, and if we don’t undo the damage now, it shall never be undone! Do you understand?”

Leorio, again being the man that he is, took this as a sign that the man was a chronic liar, and obviously was a demon himself, so instead of asking rational questions like an adult he began to dig into his suitcase for his weapon. Kurapika beat him to it, his soul energy coming together to produce chains made of it. He held up his hand towards the man and his son, voice even more stern, “This is your last chance.”

Silva knew that there was no chance he could alleviate the situation, as he realized that either both of these men were blood thirsty or extremely dumb. He let out a sigh, looking at his son, “Go get Illumi, it’s about to get messy in here.”

That name made Hisoka perk up, although he still remained on the sidelines, barely noticed by the two newbie soul hunters. Killua’s head came up, facing his father with a heated expression, “I’m not leaving until Gon is better!”

“Well, I’m almost done. I cannot be interrupted.” The man insisted. 

With that Killua pulled off of his small friend, feeling tears sting his eyes as he knew his father was right. Although he wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of leaving his friend just yet, and instead he stepped forward, arms outstretched as he glared at Kurapika, which he considered the only threat in this instance. Kurapika looked him up and down, his voice harsh against the teen’s ear, “I sense malevolent blood in you, and in your father. You’re not demons, but you certainly have mixed with them. Why would you do such a thing?”

Killua’s heart was racing, it was time to protect his best friend, yet he had never used his power against another Afflicted, which was a person who had enough demon blood in their veins to register to others. He bit his lip, considering his answer as he tried to look completely unphased, “Why would you?”

“I had no choice.” Kurapika answered honestly, which left Leorio confused.

Leorio, who had a hard time sensing soul energy that was right in front of him, had never been able to detect Afflicted ones. He knew they existed, but his specialty did not prepare him to sense different types of soul hunters. He had always assumed that anyone working under the arch hunters were fully human, without demonic blood. He was sorely wrong, and made a note to start not trusting Kurapika in the future.

Killua now spoke, hands shoved into his pockets to show he meant no harm, “Neither did I. We in the Zoldyck family are born with malevolent blood.”

Kurapika seemed to lower his chains a bit, seeming to be considering the idea. He did not let down his guard entirely, but he was not quite as ready to spring into an attack, “What are you doing with Gon again?”

Killua knew this was his final opportunity to bring peace of mind to everyone in the room, so he spoke nothing but the truth, “Gon has been given a curse. A powerful Afflicted has claimed him as an apprentice or toy of sorts. We are exorcising the spiders he had left in his skin, but there are a lot, and my dad was not quite as prepared for this as he normally would be.”

“But, he’s now going through his ensoulment.” Killua’s father now said, which made the teen’s eyes widen.

He turned swiftly, looking down at his friend and concentration to see what his father had been trying to tell him. It was true, Gon was changing, his soul stretching and twisting, which only made his screams grow louder. He was going through his ensoulment, a process in which a young natural born soul hunter begins to unleash their powers.  _ Why now, and why him _ , was all Killua could think as he rushed back to Gon’s side, prepared to deal with whatever was thrown at him.

It made sense now, as Killua was holding down his best friend to keep him from moving too much, they had come to collect him before his ensoulment had begun. They were going to train him at their association, and put him somewhere safe from the world as he learned of his gift. It was a big misunderstanding, he knew that, and he only hoped the strangers understood that also. 

Gon’s back arched suddenly, a burst of energy exploding from his body. Silva was almost knocked back from the sudden wave, his concentration almost lost, “H-he’s almost done, I just need a bit more time.”

Killua did everything he could to earn precious seconds. He held Gon down, speaking softly into the boy’s ear as he held back the soul energy that had pulsated from the boy. He would be sore, maybe be a completely different person, Killua had gone through this when he was much younger, minus the spiders. He remembered that it was painful, and that he was in a daze for a few days. His particular powers were a bit hazardous, as they made little jolts of electricity spring from his body for a month. He bit his lip, dreading what kind of powers Gon might have once the ensoulment had finished.

Then it happened, a powerful surge of explosive soul energy made the foundation shake, and threw all in the room, other than Hisoka, away from the boy. The connection was lost, and Silva would not be quick enough to restart it. By the time the man returned to the boy’s body, to try to resume, he noticed that only one spider remained. That spider had dug into Gon’s heart, making a nest as it bit into it. The malevolent blood freely coursing through his small body as the spider became one with his heart.

It was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helpful Definitions!   
> Affliction or afflicted - A person who eats souls and has demon or monster blood. Does not have to be full blooded.
> 
> Malevolent - A dark intention or title. Demonic blood.
> 
> Ensoulment - when someone gains the ability to use their soul energy. Usually in teens who are born from Soul Hunters, however, can be from a person who managed to survive the inclusion of malevolent blood into their system.


	6. New Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's powers settle down, but his future is about to take a big U-turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a chill down chapter before the next one! This one is a bit of fan service for Jhh88. So enjoy!
> 
> Another thank you to Jhh88 for being an active reader!   
> Also a new thank you to Galactic_Witch! Your words have really encouraged me! I feel all gushy, thank you guys for the attention!

Hisoka had never seen so much chaos. It was beautiful, something he could not have predicted. He had known that Gon was close to reaching his ensoulment, as the stress of his accident had almost kick started it right in front of the man. He licked his lips, finding that his job had been done, and that his physical body would be needed for clean up, however, he remained to watch, to see as the dark aura swallowed Gon’s newly awakened soul energy. He was Afflicted, more Afflicted than his silly friend. 

All of the books were thrown from the shelves, the portrait of Killua’s family basically shattered and fell to the floor, the fire no longer alight. Gon’s body seized up, his skin pale as he screamed. Killua still held him, although his brain told him to run, to get away, to let this take its course. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t leave his best friend. He refused to make Gon go through this alone.

He was acting purely on instinct by this point, as everyone else had done the more reasonable thing and moved away, getting away from the powerful blasts of unfocused and uncut energy. It hurt, hell if it hurt, but Killua refused to release his friend, pulling him up, into his lap and holding him against him in the dark. He found his hand brushing the boy’s hair, his own blood boiling from the blasts. It hurt so bad, but he figured that Gon’s pain had to be so much worse. He kept telling himself that, so that he would not be tempted to let go.

Eventually the spasms and blasts became less frequent. The power of them quaked the room less and less. Killua could almost catch his breath in between, and actually look around to see the destruction. Hisoka was now gone, probably growing bored with the now tiny pulses that escaped the smaller teen. Killua swallowed thickly, looking at Gon’s face now, his screaming had ceased. He was clinging onto him now, his grip weak, but more mindful than he had been for the past hour. He was improving, which made the taller teen hopeful. He found himself talking again, speaking against Gon’s hair, his hand still holding the boy close, “It’ll be okay.” He kept reassuring him.

Eventually the quakes almost stopped, now tiny vibrations in the air around them. His powers had settled down, and the stress had tired him out. Killua knew that soon everything would be calm, and it would just be a mess of the past. He lightly allowed Gon to sit on his own, his arms just loosely around his smaller frame. The tiny boy breathed hard, his eyes filled with confused tears as he looked at his best friend, “K-Killua?”

Killua perked up, not expecting Gon to be conscious yet. He was quick to give the boy his attention, his eyes narrow, “Yes? What is it? Are you okay?”

Gon smiled a little, that dumb smile he always used to melt Killua’s heart. The way he looked at him, it was different, but it was never hateful or angry. Killua knew that Gon held nothing but happy feelings towards him. Despite everything, he didn’t hate him. His little hoarse voice reflected this, his weak body holding tighter to Killua as he spoke, “Thank you, for helping me I mean…”

Killua nodded, trying not to feel too excited quite yet, “O-of course! We’re best friends dipshit.”

Gon stuck out his tongue, still playful despite how much his body burned. He still didn’t understand what had happened, but he was glad that the spiders felt like they had been eradicated. He knew he felt weird, but he was too tired to care. Instead, he aimed his energy at something he had not seen coming, no instead he did something his heart pushed him towards, something he had been feeling but not able to pinpoint, “I love you Killua.”

Killua couldn’t believe his ears, his body stiffening as he heard the sweetest words ever in his life. He tried to deny his senses at first, or believe that perhaps Gon was out of it. However, the way he had said it, so directly, it felt so real, so genuine. It wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t an overly tired Gon making up things, no it was true. Killua couldn’t hold it back now, he pressed their lips together firmly, eyes closed tight as he had, a soft jolt of electricity arched between their lips thanks to the stored electricity he had stored during the stress. Killua melted to the feeling, as Gon’s lips were so soft. He didn’t think that they would be, but now he knew and he couldn’t wait to feel them again, and again. His heart fluttered, pulling back to see the smaller boy’s reaction. Gon put a tired hand over his own lips, face pure red, “T-that felt funny, nice but funny.”

Killua couldn’t help but laugh, hugging him close to him. Their short time of peace was a nice one, more pleasant than anything either of them had experienced before that point. Then it ended, just as fast as it began, Silva returning to the room with the two strangers behind him. He crossed the room, his hands clenched into fists, “Is he coherent?” 

“Yes.” Killua answered, finding himself holding the boy tighter.

Gon let out a painful noise, Killua squeezing his ribs a bit. Killua did not let up the pressure, but Gon knew he was protecting him. Silva knelt next to them, glaring at the smaller teen with intensity, “That other demon will be coming to collect him now that his plan has somewhat worked out. We need to decide what we will do with him.”

Killua tried to argue, but before he could Kurapika spoke up, “We will be collecting him now. His father is waiting for him at the association.”

“M-my dad?” Gon asked tiredly, looking back at Kurapika, “B-but what about Killua? I don’t want to leave him.”

Leorio stepped around the smaller man and up towards Gon, seeming to be examining him, “Come on kid, this is a great opportunity. Doesn’t seem like these guys are taking very good care of you anyway.”

Killua growled, holding Gon even tighter, “How dare you! Leave now!”

Gon whimpered, burying his face into Killua’s shirt. He did not want to be taken. He wanted to stay put, live his life, and forget about all of this. He wanted nothing to do with demons, and nothing to do with soul hunters. He especially did not want anything to do with his father, who had left him when he was a baby. Then his aunt flashed into his mind, allowing tears to fall freely, he did not want to leave his family.

Leorio seemed to be trying to appear threatening, although he was not scary to anyone in the room. He knelt down, hand on Gon’s back, “Come on, kid.”

Killua felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to tear this stranger a new one for daring to touch his Gon. Before things could get ugly, he felt the tiny boy move in his arms, turning to Leorio, his usually sunny eyes filled with tears, “I’m not going anywhere without Killua. So you’re just going to have to compromise. I don’t know either of you, I don’t even know myself right now. I will not be dragged to somewhere I don’t know, with people I don’t know, just to meet a man I have never met. Sorry, but I’m not going.”

Killua’s eyes widened, not used to Gon standing up for himself quite like this. The confidence he had shown was a usual trait, but he had never really been one to refuse things. He looked down towards the boy, glad that he wasn’t taking these stranger’s bullshit, “You tell them, Gon.”

Silva sighed, standing up and heading for the exit, “Killua, go with them. Take the boy with you.”

Killua couldn’t believe his ears, his expression mirroring his feelings, “W-what? Why? We can protect him right here!”

“I have business to take care of, I can’t be here taking care of a new soul hunter that’s also newly Afflicted. Go with them or make him leave. I refuse to house him.” Silva had said it like Gon was a disease.

Killua’s blood began to boil, he hated this, he had always disliked his father, but now it had grown. He did not want to leave, and he did not want to take Gon away from his life. However, he knew this was the only way for him to stay with the other boy. So, with thunder in his eyes he looked at Gon, lips pulled into a tight frown, “We have to go. I’m sorry.”


	7. New plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua learns about his new companions. Gon is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy!

The night was clouding the sky, their journey starting much too soon. Gon would not be saying his goodbyes, and Killua had no time to pack too much. A backpack of clothes and snacks, as well as a picture, that was all he brought as he held Gon close, carrying him by his bottom, one arm under him, the other holding his back. Leorio had his crutches, and jacket, which had been removed before the exorcism. Gon had fallen asleep, the stress making his body completely black out, so Killua was free to quietly question the other two in their impromptu group. 

“What are your names?” He asked carefully, preferring to know just who he was working with.

“I’m Kurapika, and this is Leorio. We’re both trainees in the hunter’s association, under the Valas branch. That’s the one Ging Freecss is the founder of.” Kurapika explained as simply as he could.

“I see, and this Ging is Gon’s father?” Killua asked, eyes narrow.

“Yeah!” Leorio cut in, “He looks a hell of a lot like him! Pretty short compared, but otherwise he’s a dead ringer for his old man!”

Kurapika glared at the taller man, finding his remarks to be rude, “Of course he’s short to you. Be respectful, this kid might be your boss one day.”

“Yeah, right.” Leorio rolled his eyes, although he did sneak in a little, “Not like he can hear me right now, and neither of you will tell, right?”

Killua sighed, not sure what to make of these two men. He looked forward, noting that they were heading towards the docks. He wondered if they had to take a boat, and wondered just how far away this place could be. He didn’t even want to ask, as he was scared to find out. Instead he tried to ask other things, stuff that would be useful to fill Gon in on later, “How did you find us?”

“My eyes.” Kurapika replied, “I can see soul energy very easily. That’s part of my power.”

“I see. What’s his?” Killua asked, knowing that normally it would be rude to ask, but figuring he would need to know if he were to trust these two.

Leorio stopped dead in his tracks, face turning a very vibrant red, “You don’t need to know that! We don’t even know yours! Just because Kurapika is stupid enough to tell you his doesn’t mean-”

“He’s a doctor.” Kurapika simply said, cutting Leorio off.

The man turned even redder, stomping his foot at the smaller man, “Hey! Stop blabbing your mouth! Silence goes a long way you know!”

Killua appreciated the information, finding himself slightly amused now as he realized that Leorio was just an idiot who was likely paired with Kurapika for his more calm nature. It was obvious that neither of them had any ill will towards Gon, so they were okay. Killua decided at that moment to trust them, “I can use electricity. If I have time to recharge I can be really quick and powerful. I’ve used my powers to remove Afflicted from their bodies, although it isn’t my best technique.”

Kurapika seemed interested in this, nodding at the idea, “I see, I use my chains in a similar way. I can trap a soul and drag it from the host body. Once out, I can ask questions or bind them into contracts with me.”

Killua looked at Leorio, eyebrows furrowed, “Can he fight at all, or is he just useless?”

Leorio took great offence to the teen’s words, though Kurapika was quick to answer for him, “He can heal humans and souls. He can’t fight but he is actually a pretty decent doctor. Although…” He squinted at the taller man, “he’s much better being a human doctor than a soul hunter.”

Leorio was fuming, but he did not fight what Kurapika had said, as it was not very far from the truth. Hell, on the trip he had been planning on healing Gon’s body and soul, so that he would feel better for the next part of their journey. He knew there was no use in hiding his abilities, or the deficiency in it, but he had been trained to not share his powers, as it meant that others might think to take advantage of him. Of course, that had never happened, as he was barely competent as a soul healer, and instead had done better with actual human patients and bodies. 

Kurapika had weaknesses with his powers as well, but it was not the time to discuss such things, and instead he talked about their plan, “We have rented a boat to head towards the association. Once we reach our destination we must continue on foot. I hope that won’t pose too many problems. I know that Gon’s body is battered, but Leorio is going to do what he can to make the trip easier. If you wish to remain near him at all times, I understand. I can tell he is precious to you, or else you wouldn’t have come. So, we will respect your wishes when it comes to his welfare.”

Killua nodded, glad that he was being put in charge of Gon. He had never dreamed of being in this position of power over his friend, but he knew that it was him alone who could do the job correctly. He had a moment where he remembered how a week ago he couldn’t even look at Gon, because he was so cute and Killua did not know how to process that. Now, they’ve kissed, and they were going on a journey together. That made his heart swell in a new way. He did not understand this sensation, but man, he loved every moment of it.

The boat was a large one. It had a few rooms below deck, and each was very expensive looking. Killua figured that it had been paid for by Gon’s father, although he was uncertain why it had to be so fancy. He would not question it, and instead had himself and Gon put up in the same room. Leorio, after a meal and a bit of a rest had come in and began to use his powers on the small teen. Killua kept a close watch on him, resembling a cat as he had.

Leorio checked Gon’s vitals, his suitcase filled with medical equipment required for such things. When he listened to Gon’s heart his eyebrows furrowed, and a bead of sweat appeared on his forehead. He swallowed, let out a long breath, and placed a hand on the boy’s chest, a faint pinkish glow leaving his fingers. Killua’s eyes perked up to the sight, having never seen healing energy before. It felt warm, even from where he sat on the other bed. He tilted his head, speaking as softly as possible, “What are you doing?”

“He had internal bleeding. His heart is not beating correctly thanks to it. I believe it was caused when the spider made its nest.” Leorio answered honestly.

Killua scooted a bit closer, eyes glued to the light, “He has broken ribs too.”

“I know, I feel them. I’m going to try and help them mend, but I cannot guarantee that they won’t be fragile for a few days.” Leorio told the teen, his hand moving down along Gon’s ribs. 

Then he lifted his hand and brought it down to Gon’s leg where his cast was. He put it against it and again his hand began to glow. Killua imagined that this power was difficult. As a person who was apt to use it would also have to know a thing or two about human anatomy. It wasn’t like people got to choose their powers, so if someone who had not wanted to heal had gotten that power, they would have some studying to do. The thought of it made him uncomfortable, glad he got a more speed based attacking soul. That made him wonder what kind of soul Gon would have.

Leorio lifted his hand once more, and again gave the boy a once over. His power was anything but quick, but it seemed like he was pleased with the results as he began to put away his equipment, “All done for now.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Killua couldn’t help but ask.

“He’ll be fine. Just make sure he takes it easy. He burned himself during his ensoulment, so I imagine that his organs and insides look a bit like hamburger meat. Though he should be better, be glad that I can heal as well as I can. Otherwise he might have had a much harder time.” Leorio was quick to prove his worth to Killua, his words making Killua grateful for everything he had done.

Killua would not thank him out loud, but the way he looked at him made it obvious that he felt very grateful. Now Leorio left them alone, and Killua climbed onto Gon’s bed, hugging his unconscious form against him. He felt normal now, less limp, and his flesh felt lukewarm instead of hot like it had before. He was healthy again,  _ thank god _ .

Killua stayed in bed for the remainder of the night, resting with Gon pressed against him. When morning rolled around he managed to wake up, although something felt wrong. He looked down to find a pillow in his arms, and in his haze he almost thought that the entire night was a dream. That was until he heard the familiar sound of a toilet flushing and a sink running. He calmed himself and hugged the pillow tightly, smiling against it. Gon was all his, for a week they would get to heal together on the boat. 

Gon limped his way into the room, rubbing his eyes with a tired yawn. Then he stopped, looking at Killua with his butterscotch eyes, “Hey, you’re awake!”

“I should be the one saying that!” Killua laughed, sitting up with the pillow still in his arms.

Gon blushed, his entire presence ultimately different, but in Killua’s eyes still entirely adorable. Gon stepped closer, pulling up his shirt with one hand and pointing at his ribs with the other, “My bones feel better! But I got this nasty bruise!”

Killua gave it a good look, fingers instinctively brushing the bruise, “Ouch, that does look nasty. Leorio said that you should be fine, but you did have some internal bleeding yesterday.”

“Leor- oh that tall guy?” Gon asked, faintly remembering the men.

“Yeah, the goofy one.” Killua nodded, “He’s a doctor.”

Gon seemed to understand. Although, it was obvious that there was a lot to catch up on. So Killua patted his lap, smiling sweetly at the boy, “Come on, we have a lot to talk about.”

Without hesitation Gon climbed onto the bed, and into the other teen’s lap. After the moment of mental gushing that Killua had to experience, he began to explain everything he learned.


	8. The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio have a conversation discussing their next move, while Gon and Killua get comfortable with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter somehow felt refreshing to me! So that's nice! Anyway, this one is before a super long one I am intending of working on, which will likely introduce some more of the association. Tell me which characters you might like to see, I have a hint that another white haired man is definitely included, and he's as cool as ever! 
> 
> Thank you to Galactic_Witch for your support as always! I love the fan girling as that's basically what I do when I write! Ah, I'm gushing! HAHA!  
> Thank you also to Jhh88! Also yes, I think Killua would hold Gon like a princess, as it fits him so well. Enjoy the chapter, and thank you for your attention!

Kurapika had been standing on top of the deck for a large portion of the morning. He sipped his coffee quietly, eyes over the horizon as the events of the previous night replayed in his thoughts. He felt sorry for the teens that he had custody over, as by now their classmates would notice their absence. He would not even know how Silva had planned to excuse them. He even wondered if he would try and convince those who knew them that perhaps the boys had died. Either way, they would not be going back for the foreseeable future. Instead, they would be brought to the association, and made to start their tests. He wondered if Gon would be ready by then, but figured that since Killua had some knowledge about his soul energy that he could perhaps help the other teen.

Leorio exited the lower deck, taking a deep breath of fresh air. He had just checked on the boys, who were still in bed talking. He did not bother them too much, opting to just give Gon a good once over and order him to eat a big healthy breakfast. Once outside his eyes fell onto his partner, a smile rising on his face, “You look tired, Kurapika. Not much for late nights, huh?”

“No, I’m not.” Kurapika replied, his messy hair being a big sign of that.

Usually the smaller man had a more refined and mysterious appearance. He would have his hair brushed out straight, and his clothes resembled a more classic take on hunter attire. That day, Kurapika wore a t-shirt, his hair in a messy bun, and legs covered by his usual black pants, which seemed rather comfortable compared to the rest of his typical outfit. The way his hair flew in the slight breeze made Leorio look a bit longer than intended, though once he noticed how much of a creep he was being, he looked away, and instead stood next to the other man, leaning over the railing, “Those boys sure are different.”

“Yeah, I agree.” Kurapika mumbled, having noticed the stares he had gotten, “But, I suppose no one is exactly the same. I know, when I was a tad bit younger, I was very scared of my powers, and sometimes that fear can make you do strange things.”

Leorio had never felt fear over his powers, although he had plenty of times where he had acted out based on fear or other emotions. This put it into context for the man, so he did not question any further why the teens might be acting a bit strange. He understood. 

Kurapika took another relaxing sip of his coffee, again thinking about their situation. He couldn’t deny the dread he felt, but he also somehow felt excited. Something about these boys made the future seem like a question mark, one that Kurapika would have to discover. It definitely beat paperwork, that much he was sure of.

Leorio again glanced at Kurapika, this one being much more secretive, “Three days, right? That’s all it will take to get there?”

“To the port, yes. To the association…” Kurapika had to think about it for a moment, “If everything goes according to plan, we should be there in a week, maybe five days if we hurry.”

“I’m not in a hurry.” The taller man smirked, “Come on, we gotta live a little.” 

Kurapika’s eyes narrowed, not one to be too defiant when it came to direct orders, “I don’t know. We will not hurry, but we certainly should refrain from taking our sweet time. Don’t be stupid, Gon needs to be near his father sooner rather than later.”

Leorio rolled his eyes, now his eyes back onto the ocean, “Just when I thought you were getting to be fun.”

Kurapika had the ghost of a smile on his face, finding the remark to be something he had not expected, “Me? Fun? Never.”

Killua felt a bit sore from the previous night, his muscles regretting how tightly he had forced himself to hold onto the smaller teen. He, however, would never regret his actions. Now he sat outside of the bathroom door in their tiny room, listening as Gon stepped into the bath. He longed to be in there with him, as neither of them had been apart since Gon had to use the bathroom that morning. However, privacy was important, and they would not be moving their relationship too quickly, at least not quite yet. Gon had even told Killua that he did not mind, as Gon was unashamed of nudity, yet, Killua refused on the grounds of being unable to keep his eyes off of the smaller boy. To Killua, nudity was more sexual in nature, and he was too shy to be nude in front of him quite yet.

_ Still _ , he sighed,  _ I still miss him _ . The door between them was such a barrier, one that could easily be broken, but would not. No, Killua was the barrier, not quite ready to open up to the smaller teen. No, not yet. 

Gon felt small in the large bathroom, he had never been in such a big tub. He was used to bathing outside, using a pond by his home, at least before he had moved to the city. Then he was more likely to take a short shower, as to save money on the water bill. He sat up, eyes glued to the door, wishing that Killua would just come in, and at least talk to him. He knew that was a long shot, as they were both adjusting to their new closeness. He felt his heart ache to that, as it was so hard to admit that perhaps they needed to get to know one another all over again. Gon had already learned so much about Killua’s life, but not about the boy himself. 

He bit his lip, speaking before he could think, “H-hey? Killua?”

The door cracked a bit, so that the taller teen could hear a bit better, “What is it?”

“Can you come in here?” Gon requested quite bravely.

“Gon I…” Killua was hesitant, “I don’t know. I really haven’t seen you or anyone naked before.”

“It’s fine, just imagine that I’m dressed.” Gon replied innocently, not seeing it as a big deal.

Killua opened his mouth to argue, but quickly closed it again. He took his time, standing up and slowly entering the room. He had his hands over his eyes, face flushed a soft pink as he found his way to the toilet to sit on it, “F-fine.” He told him, trying to sound dismissive, “I’m here, happy?”

Gon beamed, winning the little battle they had. He would have celebrated, but not wishing to frighten his friend, he instead did any cheering inside of his head. Instead of making his happiness overly abundant, he spoke softly, “I know it’s weird. I understand that we were raised a lot differently. I hope you can learn to be more okay with things. I will try to understand you too. Sorry if this feels forced.”

“N-no, it’s okay.” Killua assured the smaller teen, “I need to get over it, and I know that.”

Gon smiled to himself, sinking into the water with a hopeful flutter of his heart. It was a dream come true to the boy, who had never really liked anyone before. Killua Zoldyck, a man in his eyes, who knew things beyond Gon’s understanding yet still took his time to bow to his silly little commands. He breathed in calmly, eyes focused on the other, “Killua?”

“Yeah?” The taller teen peeked at him a little through his fingers.

“Thank you.” Gon said sweetly.

“For what?” Killua felt his breath catch in his throat, the way Gon had spoken making him gush to himself.

“For being you.” Gon hummed.

_ For being me _ , Killua’s heart pounded against his chest, not believing his ears. “What a stupid thing to thank me for.” Killua couldn’t help but say, despite how much he had loved the gratitude. 

Gon knew that he was kidding, he knew that Killua was melting in place. He just smiled to himself, glad to get that out. But then, one last thing needed to be said, “Killua?”

“W-what?” The teen managed to ask.

He opened his mouth, usually quick to speak his mind. But then it closed again, his mind racing. He wanted to say it, but it was not able to be spoken, “Nevermind, I’ll tell you later.”

Breakfast was eaten quickly, Gon practically starving by that point in the day. Killua was sat next to him, also munching on some toast as one of his hands absentmindedly pet Gon’s lower back. Despite having two beds, Killua preferred to stay with Gon at all times, and had neglected to leave him even once since the bath had ended. He wondered what Gon had been meaning to tell him, hoping it was positive in nature. He was still afraid that Gon held ill will towards the taller teen, as what had happened really had happened fast. Gon had no say so, and that was difficult. 

They had not really spoken since the bath, Killua still blushing from a little glance he happened to get of Gon’s body. He bit his lip, playing it over and over in his mind. He hated being such a pervert, but part of him really couldn’t help but be this way. He was raised very conservatively, with his family being rather distant other than the youngest children. He was very close with his sisters, but once Illumi was brought up it was more like a brick wall than a family member to the teen. He knew that his big brother had wanted a relationship with him, as he had tried to connect with him for many years. It was just that Killua could not help but feel spite when he looked at the man. Something felt off, distasteful. The same feeling he got when Hisoka’s soul was in the room.

Gon looked up at the other teen, eyes filled with worry, “Are you okay? You feel tense.”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Killua lied, “Just thinking.”

“About?” Gon asked, making Killua’s eyes widen.

The teen tried to collect his thoughts, as he had no idea how to approach the true source of his thoughts, so instead he chose to make up something, anything, to put Gon’s mind more at ease, “Just thinking about your powers. I wonder what kind you’ll have.”

“Oh!” Gon nodded, looking down at his hands, “I hope it’s something cool. I’d hate to have to go all the way to my dad just to tell him that I can’t do anything.”

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing. We just gotta try out a few things.” Killua said.

“Like what?” Gon asked.

“Well, my powers, which as you know are electricity based, were found out because I kept accidentally making power outages. You haven’t done that, therefore you do not have anything electricity based. We just have to figure out what you react to.” Killua said.

Gon nodded, understanding thanks to Killua’s explanation. He again focused on his hands, trying to think of what it could be. He figured that it would take awhile, but he still wanted to find out as soon as possible. He wanted to help in case anything went wrong, and in his current state he was much more useless than even Leorio.

Killua noted the look on Gon’s face, knowing he had to be concentrating. He figured nothing would come of that, but was surprised that a bit of soul energy did seem to be leaking from Gon’s hands and into the air. He could practically smell it. It smelt of gas, like a fireplace. Which was curious to the teen. He wondered if perhaps Gon had burned him before because of some sort of fire powers. He looked towards his backpack, standing quickly and going to it to find something. 

Gon did not look up from his hands, concentration hard to break. When Killua returned, however, it was quickly broken thanks to a clicking sound. He looked up, eyes widening as he saw that Killua had a lighter. He had a million questions, but was kept from asking about them at the moment as Killua held the flame closer to Gon, voice firm, “Try to focus on this.”

Gon’s eyes widened again, but when he saw just how serious the other was, he knew he had better do as he was asked. He looked at the small flame, and concentrated. When nothing happened, he again tried to push his mind to the flame. Again nothing. Killua could feel the energy that Gon was releasing, and it still smelled a bit odd. He worried that Gon’s power was something as stupid as smelling good, but again he knew that Gon’s powers were less than a day old and would take some tuning to figure out what exactly he could do. Even then, powers often changed over years of life, becoming more attuned to the needs of the individual. Gon just had to figure out his needs.

Gon tried again and again until Killua made him give up, a small word of apology leaving him, “I guess you aren’t flame based, or at least not lighter based.”

“O-oh.” Gon looked a bit deflated.

Killua didn’t like making the boy wait, but they might just have to until they reach the association. Powers were strange, and sometimes it took experts to help new soul hunters. Not to mention the fact that his powers probably already changed thanks to his Affliction. It was difficult to determine what kind of powers Hisoka would have, which would influence Gon’s, so it was difficult to decide literally anything about his soul’s state or power. All Killua could tell was that Gon had some seriously powerful energy, as his ensoulment was violent. It was far more violent than any he had seen before. He believed his father had put it best, as he was getting ready to leave, as he had compared it to when Illumi had gone through his, but even worse. Gon had natural talent, they just needed to find out what he was so talented for. 

Gon’s eyes almost crossed from frustration, then closed tightly as he shoved another egg into his mouth, chewing with audible groaning noises. Killua smiled at the boy, not being able to help it. Regardless of what Gon could do, he would be there for him. He promised after all.


	9. A long trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threes days come and go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest in this series thus far, with a lot of information about how everyone is feeling haha. I hope you guys enjoy, I'm feeling a bit emotional, so I let it out in this chapter haha.  
> Thank you again to Jhh88, your comments always make me think more about my writings, so thank you so much!  
> Also, thank you Galactic_Witch, this chapter is full of fan service for you which has been fun for me to write!

That night Gon and Killua had finally stepped foot outside, as Gon was feeling pretty claustrophobic. The sky was much clearer out in the middle of the ocean, no light pollution for miles, therefore the stars shone brightly above them. Gon looked around with big shiny eyes, amazed to see so many stars. It had been so long since he had seen so many. Part of him longed to go back to the countryside, to see these stars like this forever. He would bring Killua with him, teach him how to fish, and swim with him every warm day. He smiled to that thought, his hands clasping the railing as his gaze remained glued to the sky.

Killua had no idea what Gon was thinking, but the calm that had completely overtaken his features made him know that he would not need to worry about him at that moment. Instead he also enjoyed the view, not being used to such sights as he had always lived in cities, unlike the other teen.

Both stood in relative silence, although Killua did take a moment to look around at the small amount of staff that he saw. He had figured out that this boat had been owned by the association, as their entire operation, Valas, was named after a whale he had heard of. It was mythological in origin, the whale that traveled between worlds, and shaped the stars as it swam past. It was rather poetic, to name a soul hunting group after such a concept. Perhaps, Gon’s father was big into myths, or perhaps it was the most convenient name. Killua decided that he would not bring it up, just in case it was the latter. Either way, he tried to acquaint himself with the faces of the people around him, especially the ones who seemed to be temporary, as they would likely be exiting the boat at the same time, and traveling with them. He only saw a few people fitting this description. One was a preteen, who seemed to be with a tall man as his guardian. The other two being a pair, a girl with blueish hair, and a guy with red hair and an attitude, and they seemed to be alone, without a member watching over them. Perhaps their guardian was down below deck, or maybe they had been accepted in a different way. Killua did not know, and honestly didn’t actually care too much.

He returned his attention to Gon, who was now talking about something. He felt his heart stop, not realizing that he had been talking this whole time. He tuned in, but was already pretty lost. Gon continued, “So that’s why I wear a jacket all of the time. Mito really had her way of teaching a lesson.”

Killua’s eyes narrowed, and hastily he rubbed the back of his head, averting his gaze, “Y-yeah, she’s cool like that!”

Gon furrowed his eyebrows, hands on his hips as he tilted his head at the taller teen, “You didn’t hear a word, did you?”

“Uh, nope.” Killua gained a shy cat-like smile, obviously sorry for his absence. 

Gon sighed, smiling a little at the other boy, “It’s okay. It was just a story. I know you don’t like my stories that much, so it’s fine.”

Killua’s heart dropped down into his stomach, feeling awful for accidentally ignoring his friend. He wanted to say, _ no I love your stories, I always love them, I want to listen to you talk all night _ , but surely that would sound a bit strange coming from him. He felt lucky that Gon had never been one to hold grudges, and instead of lingering on the topic, he returned his eyes to the sky, “It’s okay. Let’s just forget about it. I don’t want to ruin this right now.”

Killua swallowed hard, his arm wrapping around the boy and pulling him close as they both gazed up at the stars. He made a note to pay more attention and be more considerate of Gon, as he was more important than anything else in his life at that moment. 

Kurapika had taken a quick shower in preparation of the next day. He did not bother putting on his classic clothes quite yet, as they felt heavy and the heat outside would do nothing but make him uncomfortable. Once he got his hair brushed, he picked out another shirt, and a black pair of tights. He slipped on his black shoes, and opened his door to go to the dining room, however, he was immediately blocked, Leorio standing right outside of his door. The man had obviously just been about to knock, but quickly straightened his posture out, tightening his tie to appear a bit more professional, “A-ah, Kurapika, I was just about to ask if you’re ready to go eat breakfast.”

“You almost act as though you missed me.” Kurapika smiled, teasing the taller man.

Leorio reddened, shoving his hands into his pants pockets, “W-what? Don’t be crazy. Breakfast is just super important, and you woke up late so I was worried.”

“Sure, uh-huh.” Kurapika did not believe a word of it, and quickly walked around the man to go towards the dining room.

Leorio grumbled, following him, “Don’t sure uh-huh me. I’m a doctor, I worry about health.”

“Whatever you say.” Kurapika continued to tease.

Leorio basically had steam coming out of his ears, Kurapika’s teasing not helping his case one bit. He would have said something back, but when he looked up he noticed Gon, peeking out of his room and right at Leorio. He seemed to be waving him over, but very secretively. Leorio spoke up, though not knowing why Gon needed him all of a sudden, “I’ll meet you there.”

Kurapika looked back at him for a short moment, squinting his eyes before he returned his gaze forward and continued onward, “Don’t be late. Breakfast is important, you know.”

Leorio watched him continue down the hallway, taking notice of his change of pants when he did. He blinked a few times, trying to get a better look before the other man turned a corner. Once he was out of sight, Leorio went over to gon, slightly kneeling to be eye level with him, “What is it kid?”

“Are you and Mr. Kurapika dating?” Gon asked, smiling wide.

Leorio’s entire face turned as red as a tomato, his body shooting up into a more straight posture and his arms crossing over his chest quickly, “No, of course not!”

“Aw, but don’t you two like each other?” Gon asked with big puppy dog eyes. 

Leorio’s demeanor was completely melted, his face only rushing more blood to it by the second, “N-no! He’s just my partner! He doesn’t like me, and I can’t say I would date him.”  _ Because he would never date me _ , he told himself.

Gon frowned even more, seeming confused, “But the way he looks at you, I’ve seen it before. It’s so genuine, and kind. I just thought… well, it’s okay, I’m sure you’ll change your mind!” 

Leorio couldn’t believe his ears, the fact that this kid thought that Kurapika looked at him any sort of way completely changed his view on the situation. They had been talking much more after they were assigned this mission, and now he was even waiting for him to eat breakfast together. Maybe, the kid was right, or maybe he was just as hopeful as Leorio. Either way, he decided to tell Gon, “J-just keep your mouth shut.” Then he looked at him with a bit of a smile, a hopeful one, “Thanks.” 

Then the man hurried down the hall to have breakfast with his partner. This left Gon confused, yet confident. He closed the door and turned to Killua, smiling wide, “I think Mr. Leorio really likes him.”

Killua laughed a bit, finding Gon’s instance at playing matchmaker to be adorable, “I hope you’re right. I know when you think two people make a good couple how crazy you can get about it.”

Gon thought about it, knowing Killua was right about that. He was usually a matchmaker at the school, helping girls and guys alike write letters to their crushes. He was really good at it too, as most of the couples he found to be good together really ended up having the longest lasting relationships. He crossed the room to Killua, holding up his arms to him. Killua took his chance and quickly scooped the smaller boy up into his lap, hugging him close, “Are you okay?” Killua asked.

Gon nuzzled into the teen’s chest, closing his eyes, “Yeah, I’m great.” He breathed happily.

Killua pet his head gently, thinking about their next move. He figured that Gon had been feeling a bit homesick, which was to be expected.  _ Perhaps we should introduce ourselves to the others _ , he considered to himself. Then he nodded, speaking his mind, “Gon, why don’t we say hi to everyone? I’m sure they’re also up and about.”

Gon looked up, eyes sparkling, “That sounds great!” 

Both boys jumped up from their comfortable positions, and headed for the door. They agreed that they would likely see more people in the dining room, so they made their way there. Both needed to eat anyway, so it made the most sense. On the way they both saw the preteen from the night before. He was alone at that moment, still in his pajamas, hair sticking up in every direction. Gon hurried his pace to catch up to the boy, quickly saying, “Hey!”

Killua felt a pang in his heart, noting how similar this was to when Gon had introduced himself to him. He longed to restart on that day, and begin their relationship much sooner, but he was perfectly happy to be with him now. He smiled to that thought, catching up to the two boys pretty quickly. The little boy seemed half asleep, but he still smiled at both of them, his voice confident and sweet, “Hello, my name is Zushi!”

Gon laughed, the name sounding strange to the teen, “Zushi, I like that name. I’m Gon, and this is Killua, my best friend!”

Killua gave the boy a small wave, saying a small, “Hey, there.”

Zushi seemed to be standing at attention now, and Killua could feel a small amount of soul energy escaping from him. He seemed a bit less controlled than Gon, so he had to have reached his ensoulment around the same time as the other boy. He was obviously not very trained yet, and was likely going to the association to learn about himself. He was likely the only one around their age, so he hoped that they would be kept closer together as having more friends would do nothing but Gon some good.

Zushi was now gushing about breakfast, and Gon being Gon, he too was talking about the food as though it was the best thing in the world. Quick friends, they continued down the hall, all three enjoying their pleasant chit chat as they had. 

That night Gon and Killua returned to their room, not having a chance to meet anyone else new. Neither of them minded too much, glad to have met Zushi as he seemed rather agreeable all things considered. They went to bed early, both in Gon’s bed holding one another close. The sounds of Gon’s soft breath being completely relaxing to the taller teen as he held him close. There were a few very impure thoughts that dared to cross his mind after Gon had gone to sleep, but he was able to stave off his desires for the time being, and instead laid in the dark, enjoying the sounds.

It would become increasingly hard on Killua not to spring on the smaller teen, as he always itched to have more of Gon. Holding him was blissful for the teen, comforting in ways he had never imagined. Hearing him talk to him, call him by his name, it was music to his ears. Then feeling him breathe on him, the way his tiny body curled up against his own, well, it made him go crazy. Every part of Killua screamed at him to pounce, but he resisted, as he did not want to do that, not yet, no they needed time before he dared to try such a thing. He bit his lip harder, staving off his feelings for the time being.  _ But for how long, _ he wondered,  _ how long can I make myself wait? Until Gon wants to, yes, I will wait until he tells me that he wants it. _

He was pretty happy with that ultimatum, although part of him felt that Gon wouldn’t ever just want to try something like that. It seemed rather dirty for such an innocent puppy. He thought about it for a while, eyeing his friend as he had. Then he quickly shut his eyes, _ stop it, _ he told himself, _ wait for Gon, even if that never comes. _

The last day came so suddenly, the boat was set to dock in only a few hours, so again Kurapika took a shower, got dressed, and hurried out to the hallway. He was much earlier than the day before, so he made his way to Leorio’s room, and knocked. The taller man opened the door a moment later, his hair dripping as he poked his head out, “W-wha- Kurapika? You’re up early.”

“Come on, it’s time for breakfast.” Kurapika replied, his voice rather flat in tone, trying to sound uninterested.

Leorio didn’t know what to say. After a long pause, he quickly said, “A-alright, just give me a minute, I gotta get dressed.”

Kurapika nodded, and agreed to wait for him outside in the hallway. With that news, Leorio closed the door and cheered to himself, feeling as though he had won some sort of battle.

Meanwhile, Gon and Killua enjoyed breakfast with their new friend, talking about the association and what they thought it would be like. Zushi thought that it would be very classy, like an office building. Gon was unsure, as he had heard many stories about his father, and thought it would be much less strict. Killua simply felt uncertain, knowing that some associations were very formal in nature, while others were more like taverns in RPG games, where one could rest and gain information. Regardless, all three felt pretty excited to go and see the building.

While they spoke, the two new hunters came in to fetch their food. The blue haired girl went right for the sweeter food, which was set out like a buffet. She seemed rather picky, getting pancakes with honey spilled on top of them. The man was very different, as he packed his plate with a little bit of everything. Then they both sat at the other side of the long table in the middle, not talking much, but digging into their meals.

Gon was the first to speak towards them, his voice booming in the quiet room, “Hey! Are you guys new too?”

The girl looked up, seeming to be kinda thrown off by the questioning. The man answered instead, “Sure are. We aren’t entirely, but we haven’t been around that long. I’m Pokkle, and this is my partner Ponzu.”

Zushi looked between them, noticing how the girl seemed annoyed that the guy had spoken for her.  _ They must have been paired together without much input, _ Zushi concluded, although he figured that they had to have made a decent team if that were the case. 

Gon continued to talk to them, although he soon found out that they would not be traveling with them, and was supposed to head their own way once the ship had docked. They had a mission to find other recruits, like Kurapika and Leorio had. With this revelation, Gon quickly realized that his father had sent for a lot of people, which made him feel a bit less special. It seemed his father was collecting newly ensouled people, not just him.

Gon stood up, eyes on the ground as he had. Killua spoke, concern written on his face, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just… Gonna go lay down for a while.” Gon said quickly, clutching his stomach and hurrying out of the room. 

Killua followed all of the way to their room, and once there, Gon ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Killua stood frozen outside of it, heart in his stomach. He didn’t know what had set Gon off, but he knew by the look on his face that something had affected him deeply. He knocked on the door, trying to get his attention, “G-Gon?”

There was no answer, so Killua put his ear against the door. What he heard made his heart sink even further, as tears reached his own eyes.


	10. Gemme City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua go shopping, Kurapika and Leorio have alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah this chapter made me so happy! AHH! Anyway, fan girling aside, I hope you guys enjoy this bonus chapter! Get dunked everyone!

The door was quickly opened, Killua not being able to control himself. Something about Gon’s cries having such an effect on him, however, something else also loomed overhead. He felt immediate danger in leaving Gon by himself, vulnerable, and without someone to protect him from this dark energy that always lingered near him. When Killua’s eyes caught onto Gon, he almost couldn’t believe it. He was crying, but nothing was normal about these tears. They evaporated from his face, black flame engulfing them as they left his eyes. Dark smoke rising to the ceiling with each tear.

Killua quickly crossed the room to Gon, who was seated in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest rather tightly. As he knelt in front of him, he could now tell that he himself was crying, the pressure coming off of Gon simply devastating to feel, “G-Gon, what happened? Please talk to me…”

Gon looked up, his eyes rather dark compared to his sunny disposition he normally had. It was obvious that he was thoroughly bothered, and hadn’t even noticed the activation of his powers, “M-my dad doesn’t care if I come. He just wants new people to work for him. I can tell. He’s collecting new soul hunters.”

Killua knew that this was a pressing issue. Normally Gon would not react to things like this, as he would look on the brighter side of every situation. However, his father was always a sore spot in his life. Whenever anyone had mentioned him he had become withdrawn, or tried to talk him up, although it was never genuine. Numb, Killua hugged the boy to his chest, the black flame burning him slightly as he had. He did not mind the stinging pain, biting his lip, he let Gon calm himself on him.

Gon eventually relaxed against the taller teen, looking up at him with calmer eyes, his lip trembling, “W-what am I doing Killua?”

“You’re going to see your father, regardless of how much of a piece of shit he is.” He smiled a little, “Because you’re amazing, and you’re so thoughtful. You give everyone a chance, even if they do not deserve it. Because you’re great, and because without you the world would be a much darker place.”

A soft smile formed on the boy’s face, a soft sniffle leaving him as he breathed. Then his eyes shot wide open, now noticing the black flames on the sides of his view, “W-woah am I on fire?!”

“Seems so.” Killua laughed a bit, “I think you’re kinda starting your powers, so it shouldn’t hurt you.”

“My power is crying? That’s lame.” Gon began to pout.

“I doubt that is your power. I think it is more of an emotional reaction.” Killua said honestly, “Your power is probably much bigger than this, but this is a great start. In three days you’ve created fire. That’s impressive.”

Gon smiled once more, feeling proud of himself, “Maybe I’ll shoot fire out of my mouth or something!”

“That sounds so cool.” Killua’s eyes sparkled to the idea.

Gon nodded excitedly, looking very giddy, his previous sorrow almost seemingly forgotten. He could barely contain himself, almost bouncing in Killua’s arms. Although Killua was happy to have his Gon back, that feeling he had that made him barge into the bathroom still lingered in his stomach. Something was off.

The boat had docked at the city of Gemme, which was smaller than Yorknew, but much bigger than the island that Gon was from. It seemed to be a fashion city, their shops all having to do with clothing or beautifying items. Zushi had left with his guardian immediately, going in the direction everyone was supposed to go eventually. Gon couldn't help but want to look around, although he held back for the time being, hand in Killua’s as his eyes dashed around. 

Killua could practically feel Gon’s excitement rub off on him, the teen had always worn his feelings on his face, and now his whole body was basically radiating unwavering eagerness. He smiled wide, talking to Gon so that Leorio and Kurapika couldn’t hear, “I’m gonna buy you something cool, I took my dad’s credit card.” He chuckled to himself because of his slyness.

“You took it?” Gon asked, becoming a bit worried.

“Borrowed it.” Killua chuckled, pulling it out of his other pocket, “He won’t know.”

Gon was unsure, his lips pulled tight. He then looked back at the two men, watching them catch up after a bit. Kurapika was again dressed like a traditional Soul Hunter, fancy designs on a poncho covering his body. Leorio, as always, was wearing his blue toned suit, tightening his tie as he walked, arguing with the other in a usual fashion, “I think we should at least stop for a meal, there’s no other towns for miles.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes, “I don’t want to stay here. The women in the shops always try to sell me crappy makeup.”

“It is Gemme city, what do you expect?” Leorio asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I expected to keep my face intact, and leave this city as soon as possible.” Kurapika grumbled, arms crossed.

Killua looked between them, noticing that their tension was unusual that day. It was still playful, but Leorio was acting differently. _ Perhaps he had been affected by Gon’s words _ , Killua concluded. Then he smiled, figuring it was a matter of time before they were practically hanging all over one another, so he would not try and ruin it. Instead he spoke up his opinion, “I want to stay long enough to get some clothes. I didn’t get to pack Gon much of anything.”

Leorio smirked, nodding at the teen, “See it’s a necessity that we stay for a few hours. The small kid doesn’t have anything to wear, and we can’t have him showing up to the boss naked.”

Kurapika rolled his eyes, obviously not caring. However, he looked at Gon for a long moment, conceding rather easily, “I guess. Just don’t take too long, and please remain vigilant. We will meet up later to eat and then hit the road. Got it?”

Gon nodded, smiling brightly at the man, “Thank you Mr. Kurapika! I’m getting sick of wearing Killua’s old clothes, they’re too big!”

Kurapika smiled rather sweetly, almost seeming motherly in nature, “You’re fine, just call me Kurapika, alright?”

Leorio couldn’t believe his eyes, his heart practically exploding seeing such a sweet expression cross his partner’s face. He had never seen him smile that much, especially like that. He swallowed hard, looking away quickly, barely unable to look away because of just how beautiful that smile made him.  _ Beautiful, what am I thinking _ , Leorio was struggling with that sudden expression,  _ when did he become so god damn beautiful _ ?

Gon nodded happily, “Alright, Kurapika, we will hurry so don’t be too worried!”

With that the teens hurried off to the closest shops, leaving Leorio and Kurapika alone. The taller man cleared his throat after a moment, trying not to sound too desperate, “We can go to a park or something to pass the time. So you don’t have to deal with mean ladies trying to sell you things.”

Kurapika actually continued to smile up at Leorio, making his heart flutter, “Alright, that does sound a lot better. Let’s go.”

Killua and Gon went into a few stores, each having some things that both boys liked. One was Killua’s favorite, as it had band tee-shirts, and video game items. He picked himself up a few things, letting Gon browse a shelf next to him as he had. By the time he returned to Gon, the boy had picked out a stuffed animal they had on display in the store. It was a white cat, with big blue eyes. Gon held it up to his friend, squeaking happily as he did, “Look! It’s you!”

Killua reddened immensely, the plush being made to kiss the teen as Gon cheered, “You gotta kiss him for good luck! Isn’t he so cute?”

Killua had to look away for a moment, his heart practically trying to escape thanks to Gon’s cuteness. He was choking on the affection, his blush almost impossible to make go away, “J-just put him on the counter, we can buy him too.”

Gon seemed very pleased with that idea, and soon he was theirs. The next clothing store was soon around them, Gon carried his new plushie as he looked around. He seemed to have a very forward sense of fashion, picking a lot of greens and blacks. Killua kept finding him more pastel colored clothing, and soon he had a healthy mix. Gon’s clothes were all cheap, while Killua’s had hefty price tags, it really showed where their concerns had been when choosing the clothes. 

Once everything had been bought, both boys went to the spot they had agreed to meet with Kurapika and Leorio. Then they waited.

When Leorio and Kurapika had got to the park, they both found a nice place by a large pond to sit. It was under a tree, which by this point was changing colors thanks to autumn. Kurapika had his knees pulled up to his chest, eyes glued onto the water with a soft smile remaining on his face.

Leorio knew this was his chance to grow a stronger bond between them, so he took his chances, “So, I see that you’re getting rather close to the boys.”

“Gon is very sweet.” Kurapika nodded, “Everytime I look at him, he reminds me of a friend I used to have. He was very sweet, and was very considerate despite everything going on at the time.”

“I see. What was his name?” Leorio asked, knowing that based on how he spoke of this mysterious person that they likely had died, similar to a friend Leorio had in his childhood. 

“Pairo.” Kurapika muttered, eyes growing increasingly distant as he thought of him, “He died a while ago, but I think of him often. Especially now that Gon and Killua are in our care. It sounds painful, but actually it brings me a lot of peace. Like he is still here.” 

Leorio bravely put an arm around the smaller man, pulling him close, “They don’t ever really leave. That’s why you have to be the best person you can be.”

Kurapika’s face allowed a soft blush upon his cheeks, which made Leorio again feel like he had a victory in their relationship. The smaller man then smiled, voice low, “Wow, I didn’t think you would ever say something so thoughtful.”

Leorio was about to boast about his intelligence, but quickly stopped, “Wait, are you saying that you thought I would never say something like that because I don’t think, or?”

Kurapika laughed, hugging him back tightly, completely making the question disappear and their forms fall back onto the grass. It was the closest they had ever been. Leorio wished it would last forever.

Dinner was a happy occasion. They had agreed on a noodle shop, and eagerly they ate their meals and talked about their plans. They would be staying in tents that night, but the next night should be in a hotel. That sounded interesting to Killua, fun to Gon. Then the conversation shifted to make fun of Leorio, who kept getting dumb looks on his face everytime he accidentally looked at Kurapika. They all would laugh at him, and he would shyly scratch the back of his head, making jokes about how he had been daydreaming. 

When dinner ended, they paid and left with smiles on their faces. They soon distanced themselves from the city, and found themselves in the forest. This was where Gon did the best, his stuffed cat in hand, he was practically jogging through the overgrowth with zero issues. Killua and Leorio had the most issues out of the group, as neither were handy in forests, and both were tall, and kept hitting their heads on branches, Killua getting his long hair caught on some. Eventually Gon yelled towards them, waving his arms, “I found a good place to camp!”

Kurapika caught up first. It was a clearing that Gon had selected. He smiled and nodded, it was a really good spot for them, so they began to set up the two tents that they had packed, and Gon would start a fire once everything was in its place. Killua and Leorio caught up once the fire was being built, Leorio having spiderwebs in his hair, and Killua sporting a few leaves that clung to his long locks. Gon looked at his friend, laughing pretty hard at the sight.

The campsite was set up, and everyone got ready for bed and climbed into their tents. Killua and Gon shared one, while Kurapika and Leorio shared the other. The night wore on, and it neared midnight. Gon’s eyes stayed open, glued to the ceiling, his breath slow, but not indicative of sleep. He was thinking about his dad, about his powers, and about Killua. Eventually he found his voice, speaking in a low tone, “Hey, are you still awake?”

“Yes.” Killua replied quietly, turning to face the smaller boy.

Gon scooted his body a bit closer, prompting the taller boy to wrap his arms around his form. Now pulled close, Gon spoke again, “Did you mean all of those things you said earlier?”

“Yes, of course I did.” Killua did not hesitate.

Gon bit his lip, then slowly brought it to Killua’s, kissing him softly. The taller boy stiffened, his grip tightening as they kissed. It grew deeper than the last time, less urgency in it. Their souls coming together like their lips, and hugging onto one another. Gon’s mouth felt hot against Killua’s and likewise Killua’s felt a bit electrifying, like static, to Gon. When they released their kiss, Gon’s hair stuck up thanks to the light zap, which made both of them laugh softly. Then they kissed again and again, each time their hearts growing a bit more excited. They could barely stop themselves from pressing their lips together for one more, then another, and another. Killua noting just how sweet Gon tasted against him. He licked his lips after one, laughing lightly to the flavor. This was so strange to the boys, but they both appreciated the intimacy. 

Gon found words in between a few more kisses, “If we got married, who would take who’s name?”

“What, that’s a stupid-” Gon cut him off.

“I’m serious. Would I be Gon Zoldyck, or would you be Killua Freecss?” 

Killua swallowed hard, completely certain of his answer, “I like Killua Freecss.”

“I do too.” Gon laughed, going in for one more kiss before burying his face into Killua’s shirt. 

Killua again laid with Gon pressed close to him, a smile pressed onto his face rather permanently. He never felt so good. 


	11. Masamba City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group reaches Masamba city, getting ever so closer to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was another fun one, so yay! I decided to introduce a few more future characters here, so be pumped guys!
> 
> Thank you to Hi, for their simply yet nice comment! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one!

The next day began with a light breakfast and a bit of talking amongst everyone. Then the group had packed up, and started towards the association. Gon was walking with Kurapika, as he was still the only one in the group who could keep up with him. They were talking about the other members of the association, as it was important for Gon to know what to expect when they arrived, “You will be sorted into a room with other new members, and then one by one you will meet a woman named Palm Silberia. She has a special power to be able to check in on anyone she lays eyes on, which is very helpful if we are ever in trouble or taken hostage.”

“Oh, that sounds pretty cool. Is she nice?” Gon asked, still not entirely understanding powers quite as much as Kurapika had assumed he had.

“She’s alright.” Kurapika lied, remembering how extreme the woman could be on many occasions, “She’s a soul collector rather than a hunter, so she’s much less likely to go out of her way to fight.”

“What’s a soul collector?” Gon asked, eyes big.

“Well,” Kurapika considered his explanation carefully, as he frowned upon the practice himself, “When we gain souls to turn in, we get paid based on the soul. Soul collectors keep certain souls for various purposes. Either as a collection, or for more useful reasons. It is much better than most Afflicted, as they do not eat the souls in their possession. However, Travelers, or people who have reached ensoulment and decided to not join an association, are more likely to become soul collectors, as they have no way to put the souls to rest and therefore collect them for their own personal needs. I hope that helps.”

Gon looked even more confused, steam basically spilling from his ears as the gears in his head had trouble turning. He figured that soul collectors had to be better than the more violent Afflicted that ate souls, but he did not see the point in keeping souls around. He furrowed his eyebrows, questions swarming his thoughts, “So a collector would keep souls for their own benefit, does this hurt the souls?”

“Not always. Some souls prefer to stay on earth, and therefore are more willing to be in service of a collector. However, if the collector is using the souls for nefarious reasons, it can change the soul and hurt them. It just depends on the soul and the collector.” Kurapika told the boy, grimacing, “A lot of Palm’s souls are not exactly thrilled to be made to stay around, but some are perfectly fine with doing her bidding. The ones who are more conflicted she usually puts to rest before they can be harmed, but a couple have not been so lucky.”

“Why is that allowed?” Gon asked.

“Because of her rank I guess.” Kurapika sighed, “If I tried doing anything like that I would be kicked out of the association and made to be a Traveler.”

Gon didn’t think that was too fair, and a part of him wanted to give Palm a piece of his mind. Then another question floated from his mouth, eyes serious, “Are there any other collectors in the association?”

“Yes, I know of one. But,” Kurpika smiled a little, “He is much more careful with the souls he keeps. He will not keep human souls unless those particular souls beg him to. He mostly keeps monster souls or demon souls. In which he researches for the association. Unlike Palm, he is very good at selecting his collection, and does things with a moral mindset.”

“What is his name?” Gon asked, relieved that not all soul collectors had bad intentions.

“I think it is Kite. I believe I’ve heard your father talk to him, actually. He’s his apprentice, sort of.” Kurapika said, “However, he’s pretty much a pro associate. He does not require a partner, and he is allowed to do as he pleases as long as it aligns with the association.”

Gon opened his mouth to ask more about the man, but he was cut off by Leorio coming out from the trees into the small area they were walking in. Leorio, somewhat caught up now, looked between the two smaller men, “Hey, are we almost there? We’re both getting sick of being hit by spiders and branches.”

Kurapika smiled up at the man, laughing as he had. He was completely covered in leaves and twigs, practically looking like a moving tree. Leorio’s face turned into a tight frown, his eyes narrow, “Hey! It’s not funny! Poor Killua back there is even worse!”

“It’s hilarious.” Kurapika laughed, having to stop to get a grip on himself as he had, “We only have a few more miles.”

Leorio crossed his arms, looking away from Kurapika as his face was reddening. He didn’t like looking so lame in front of the smaller man, and his laughs were making his knees rather weak, “Then why don’t we keep moving? The less time I spend out here, the better!”

By this moment, Killua caught up, looking completely dragged through the ringer. His hair was almost entirely made of leaves, a fresh spider crawling on his cheek as he tried to shake a few of those leaves free from his long hair. Gon had to stifle laughter, as the sight of the other teen was nothing less than hilarious, completely calming him down from his previous anger. 

Once both men were able to get some leaves out of their hair, and felt a bit more energized, everyone moved once again. The next city being just an hour away.

This city was much more sparse in nature, the building much smaller and the air smelling lightly of tomato sauce. Leorio had explained that this place was called Masamba city, and that they were very known for their fresh vegetables and cooking. Gon licked his lips, sniffing the air hungrily, “I want to eat the whole town!”

Killua laughed, still tugging leaves out of his hair, “Not if I eat it first.”

Gon smiled up at the teen, laughing as he had, “I could out eat you any day!”

“Not-uh! I’m like twice as tall as you, so I have more room to store all of that delicious food!” Killua teased the boy.

Gon crossed his arms, the mention of his height making him puff up his cheeks. Then he looked at Kurapika, seeming determined, “Is there a buffet here?”

“Of course, although if we keep moving we’ll get to the association faster.” Kurapika warned, not wanting to dawdle too much.

Leorio smirked, putting an arm around the smaller man, “Come on! Don’t be a stick in the mud, let’s see who can eat more!”

Kurapika’s face turned pure red from the sudden hug, his eyebrows furrowing in a rather weak way, “I- uh- fine, just this last time, alright? We have to hurry if we’re going to make it to the hotel in the next town.”

The boys cheered, hurrying towards the town to search for the restaurant to prove their food eating prowess. A third point being added to Leorio’s tally.

By the time the group had made their way to the next city and to the hotel, both boys were still groaning about their full stomachs, having eaten way too much. It was like the most magnificent food eating championship impromptuly thrown in the middle of an unaware buffet. Gon had proven his point, finishing five more plates than Killua, and practically gaining five pounds on the spot. Killua was convinced that the smaller boy had a void in his gut, which could only be filled with copious amounts of food. He wondered how on earth toast was his main meal at home, because it was obvious that this boy was much more suited to eating for five people twice his size. He had to give up, and watched in horror as Gon shoved those five more plates into his mouth. It was both remarkable and disturbing. 

Now that he was partially over it, he hand their hands entwined, waiting outside as Leorio sighed some paperwork to get them their card keys for their rooms. Once he had them, he stepped out and gave Killua one set, “This is one for your room, and one for ours. Make sure to check in if anything strange is going on.” 

Killua nodded, smiling at the man, “Have fun with your room.”

Leorio blushed, knowing what he was getting at, “You’re way too young to be talking like that.”

Kurapika looked confused, “Like what? He just wished us well, didn’t he?”

Leorio’s face basically turned pure red, and he hurried towards the outdoor stairway to their room, “Y-yeah it’s nothing!”

Kurapika looked dumbfounded. He soon walked to catch up with the taller man, although it was obvious that sexual jokes were certainly not up his alley. Killua looked at Gon, snickering with a cat-like expression, “Let’s go check out our room, what do ya say?”

“Yeah!” Gon cheered happily, his grip on Killua’s hand tightening. 

They were going to be all alone for the rest of the night. Killua couldn’t wait.


	12. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone expresses their different types of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me so happy, but also ahhhh happy Easter to those who celebrate! I do not personally, but I am glad to see the pretty decorations, and see Zipper on Animal crossing haha.
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88 ! The fan art you sent me made me so happy for the rest of the night! I really appreciate you! I am working on a drawing of Killua in this fan fic, to show how I imagine him, and I will likely be sending it to you if I actually do it!  
> Thank you also to iwa_chan_u_boke ! I'm happy that you get excited over this!

Kurapika was quick to take a shower, glad to have running water after a night out in nature. He had taken his time to get undressed and gave himself a glance in the mirror. He looked tired, more than usual, the others having made this trip feel a lot longer than it had been intended. A part of him did not mind it, as he liked spending time with the boys, and with Leorio, but another felt nervous that the other newbies would arrive before them and therefore they would be late. He sighed to that thought, lightly rubbing his cheek to stimulate himself to be more awake. Once he felt better, he turned on the water and waited until it was warm before standing beneath it.

Showers were always a source of comfort for the young man, as he had a lot on his mind recently and showers allowed those things to be pushed away, down the drain with the grime that had managed to build upon his skin. He took another deep breath, eyes closed as he allowed the water to fall down his face. He didn’t even expect what would come next.

A knock, a quiet one, a temid one. Kurapika’s eyes shot open, not expecting the noise, he tilted his head out of the water as he called out, “Leorio?”

“Can I come in?” Leorio asked in a rather hushed tone, almost impossible to hear over the water.

Kurapika grumbled, sticking his head out from behind the curtain, “If you had to pee you should have before I got in. I always give you fair warning-”

“I just want to talk, is that okay?” Leorio interrupted the other man, sounding a bit more confident. 

Kurapika blinked a few times, surprised by this. He tucked himself back into the shower, voice uncertain, “Sure, just be quick, okay?”

He could hear the door open, and Leorio walk in. His shoes tapping upon the ceramic floor in a rather rhythmic way. Then he stopped, standing right outside of the curtain, clearing his throat as he had, “Thanks. I’m sorry to bother you like this. I just… I couldn’t wait.”

“Wait for what?” Kurapika asked, now finding himself seated in the tub as he listened.

The tall man stood there for a while, thinking about his words carefully. He had never gotten this confident about his confessions, and he had a record of failing at this sort of thing. He, however, felt more ready than ever before. He finally spoke, “We’ve been working together for two years now.”

“Yes, this is true.” Kurapika considered that for a moment, knowing that they were pretty close to their third.

“You taught me a lot.” Leorio continued, “You were always there for me, even though you didn’t want to be paired with me at all.”

“That’s not entirely true.” Kurapika mumbled, feeling kinda bad for that assumption, “I didn’t at first, now I do not mind quite that much.”

Leorio bit his lip, getting the rest of his words into order, then finally he let it all out, “Can we be partners forever? Are you willing to do that for me? I don’t think I could do anything without you. I’m a mess just living like a normal person, let alone all of this soul hunter business. I need you, and I need us to stay together, for the rest of our time as hunters. Can we do that? Please?”

This almost sounded like a marriage proposal to Kurapika, as in his culture the promise to take care of a person was literally such a commitment. Leorio had been fully aware of that fact, yet he still was asking this of Kurapika. He had changed very little from the first day they had met, or rather, he had changed a lot but it was all on the inside, and Kurapika had failed to see it before now. He felt his face redden, his heart flutter, and his mind buzz, the bee of his thoughts pollinating the flowers of future growth as his voice, like a soft breeze, left his lips, “I hadn’t planned on leaving you. I agreed to stay with you last year, and the year before. What’s fifty more?”

Leorio felt his heart swell, the fourth victory being won in his mind. This trip was certainly worth it, as it allowed him to finally make his move, and now he knew that Kurapika never intended on leaving him. He could barely contain himself, smiling like an idiot as he stood in the middle of a crappy hotel bathroom, where the light occasionally flickered. Such a strange place to practically purpose, but he just couldn’t wait anymore, a similar struggle to another in the next room over. 

Killua kept looking over at Gon, sometimes unable to look away from the smaller teen. He was watching television, as it was still something that the boy found to be a novelty. It was a movie, although Killua had no idea what it had been about, paying little attention to it. He was completely enveloped in Gon, something about their talk the previous night making him feel even more strange. 

He looked down towards their hands, which were still grasped together. They hadn’t let go of one another since they had arrived there, finding their closeness to be more than just comforting. It was like their whole words existed in a bubble, just big enough for the two of them. 

Killua scooted closer to the other teen, shoulder to shoulder with him, leaning their heads together as he spoke, “Gon?”

“What is it?” Gon asked, eyes still glued onto the screen.

“Did you mean what you said yesterday? That you wanted to get married one day.” Killua asked in a very straightforward way.

“Of course. I really like you.” Gon told the taller boy, looking over at him finally, “I couldn’t imagine not being with you forever.”

Killua swallowed thickly, bringing their lips together. A soft zap made Gon jump a little, not expecting the kiss, but he was quick to relax into it, closing his eyes as he had. Now their bodies melted together, Gon’s smaller form pulled back up onto Killua’s lap, his legs around the taller boy’s hips, hugging them together in a way they never had before. Killua craved to be even closer, which seemed impossible until he turned suddenly, falling so that he could press Gon into the mattress with his own form. It felt so natural, so right, Killua leading the way as their lips smashed together. 

This kissing session was wild compared to their other ones, Killua soon giving Gon’s lips a light bite, making the smaller teen gasp, and allowing the taller of the two to snake his tongue in. Gon’s entire face turned red, his hands weakly grasping at the other’s shirt, soft mews leaving him now as their tongues battled one another. It was a sloppy kiss, but plenty good for two inexperienced people. 

This kiss began to push Killua over an edge that had only existed recently. He found his instincts to be pushing him to do things, things he was uncertain of. His fingernails lightly ran up Gon’s stomach as he pulled the smaller boy’s shirt up.  _ Shit _ , he pulled their kiss apart for a moment, looking at Gon’s completely red face, and hearing his hard breath,  _ what was he doing _ ? He swallowed hard, barely able to hold himself back from doing unspeakable things to the smaller boy, but he felt wrong about doing that here of all places, a cheap and partially smoke stained hotel room. _ It’s not the right time _ , Killua decided,  _ I have to do this right _ . 

He pulled away from Gon, quickly heading for the bathroom, “I have to pee.” was all he was able to say on the way out.

Gon sat up after a moment, hand flying up to his mouth as the ghost feeling of their kiss lingered. He felt dazed, happy, but very troubled. He felt like there was more that Killua had wanted from him, but he hesitated.  _ Why did he hesitate, _ Gon wondered,  _ did I do something wrong? _ That made Gon’s heart ache, his eyebrows furrowing.

Killua took his time in the bathroom, not wanting to return feeling the way that he had. He felt hot, needy, frustrated. How he wanted to touch Gon more, to feel his skin against his own. But it wasn’t the place and it wasn’t the time. He bit his lip, sitting on the side of the tub, looking at the mess that was his body. He almost felt tempted to go on a walk just to clear this up, but he knew better than to leave Gon alone. He already felt bad leaving him in the next room, let alone in the room by himself for a period of time. No, he would just have to calm down, and eventually return to the smaller boy once his head was clear. He needed to be more careful, and he needed to wait.  _ But for how long, how long can I stop myself, _ he wondered.

The next morning had come, and again everyone left and prepared for their journey. The rest of it would be filled with camping trips for the remaining days, and shockingly enough they would run into very little road blocks. This was until the last day, the one where they were closing in on their destination. They had to wait for their ride, a car supposed to pick them up and bring them to the building once they reached the town of the association. Finally, it was time for Gon to meet his father. 


	13. The Association

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua finally get seen by the association, and immediately something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! This chapter was very concept heavy, but I added one of my favorite characters into it, so I am overjoyed! I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88, you might get a little sad over this chapter, but trust me it will be worth it!

The association was a large building, a skyscraper in the middle of a city. This city was called Valas city, named after the association. Gon couldn’t believe that fact, as it meant that the city had been built around the association to service the hunters within. With that amazement aside, Gon almost ran ahead to go inside and look around, however, Killua grabbed his hand, trying to keep a handle on the boy, “We’ll go in soon enough. We don’t need to be making a mess of things, alright?”

Gon began to whine, “I just want to see it all!”

“You will, I promise.” Killua bent down, kissing the boy gently upon his forehead. 

Kurapika turned to look at the two boys once they were at the door, “Okay, so once we are inside we should head right up to the second floor. That’s where Gon’s father and Palm should be for the new recruits.”

Gon felt weird, knowing that he would be meeting his dad. A part of him never wanted to meet that man, as it hadn’t been important before that point, but another, more curious side, really wanted to see the man who had helped make him. He wanted to hear his voice, maybe he would tell him a story in that mysterious voice. He did not know, he just felt odd about it. His grip on Killua tightened more and more as they got up the stairs, his heart racing. They reached a door, and it was pulled open before them. In the room Zushi and a few others stood. He did not see anyone who could be his father, so he decided to relax for the time being.

Zushi smiled wide once he saw them, he left the group he was in to say hello, waving as he walked over, “Hey guys! You guys got here pretty late.”

Killua smiled at the child, laughing, “We wanted to sight-see on our way. I’m sure we’re not the last ones, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.”

Gon beamed at Zushi, “I kinda activated my powers a little on the way, so I’m excited to see what I can do with professionals!”

Zushi looked amazed, “Wow! I’ve been ensouled for a month, and I still haven’t been able to do that much!”

“I didn’t do much, but I found out I might be fire based.” Gon told him, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Zushi looked down at their conjoined hands, blushing a bit, “Are you two dating? I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Killua shrugged, smirking even more, “I guess we are.”

“Wow.” Zushi seemed impressed, “You guys make a really cool looking couple. Maybe you’ll both become strong hunters, like a power couple of sorts.”

Gon blushed to the idea, not really thinking about the whole boyfriend thing until that point. It had never been a question, they were just together. They felt like they belonged together, so natural for the two of them, although still an adjustment. He smiled a bit, muttering to himself, “Huh, Killua Zoldyck is my boyfriend.”

Killua couldn’t help but hear him. His face reddened a lot more, finding the little comment to be adorable, almost melting his demeanor. He tried to remain stable, but man, it was hard not to gush over Gon’s cuteness. He leaned in again to place a gentle kiss on the boy’s forehead, making Zushi look away and turn tomato red.

They both laughed softly at the child, then caught up a bit about the past few days. Then the doors again opened, a tall man with white hair stepped in with a few more recruits. He had his face partially hidden below a blue hat, his eyes serious, but gentle. It was a face Gon had seen before, but he could not place it. 

This man stood in front of everyone, looking between them before he pulled up the clipboard he was holding. He began to say names, and whoever was called was allowed into the next room, and did not return. Then the next person was called. Then the next.

Gon felt anxious, looking at the door to the hall again. Where was his father, wasn’t he supposed to meet everyone, he couldn’t wrap his mind around his absence. Then his eyes shot forward, his name being called. When the man had said his name, he looked surprised, his eyes dashing around to find the holder of that name. Then, as Gon stepped up, the man examined him as he grew closer. He suddenly put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, stopping him. Gon looked up, surprised by this, “Uh, c-can I help you?”

“Gon?” The man asked.

“Y-yeah.” He nodded.

“I’m Kite, we will be talking later.” The man said, releasing him quickly and allowing him to proceed.

Gon swallowed thickly and continued into the next room. It was much darker in there, a woman sat in the middle of the room on a lavish sofa, hair covering her face as she sipped on some tea. Gon took a moment to cross the room, as he felt very conflicted and overwhelmed. He eventually stood before her, voice small, “You’re Palm, right?”

The woman looked up through her hair, seeming interested in him, “You know my name? You must have been warned about me, I see…” 

He tried to be calm now, as he did not want to anger this woman, “Uh, yeah, I was told that you have the power to watch me after you see me.”

“That I do.” She muttered, “Does that upset you?”

“No, that’s fine.” Gon replied, “I’m just confused right now.”

She stirred her tea a bit, and seemed to look him up and down a bit more, then back down to her drink, “It’ll be alright. Continue to the next room, everyone is waiting for you.”

That made his heart flutter, as he assumed that she had meant his father. He continued to the door in the back of the room. He opened the doors excitedly, eyes darting around. However, the same recruits stood there, no Ging in sight. He sighed and continued onward to stand amongst his peers, feeling rather dissatisfied. 

Killua came pretty late on the list, and he managed to glare at Kite, as he did not appreciate how he had handled Gon on his way in. Once inside the room, he quickly made his way to Palm, hands shoved into his pockets as he looked down upon her, “So you’re Palm.”

“Just like your friend, you have heard of me.” She muttered.

“Yeah, just hurry this up. I don’t like to make him wait on me.” He grumbled.

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she scanned him all the same, letting him leave sooner rather than later. Once he was in the next room he found Gon, putting an arm around him protectively, “Have you seen your father yet?”

“No.” Gon looked up towards his boyfriend, seeming very upset by the fact.

Killua could tell that the other boy was close to tears. He knew this was important to him, but he had no idea just how disastrous this would be for his mental health. He usually seemed so positive, despite being seemingly forgotten by his family. This had obviously been very different, which was to be slightly expected. 

“Kite, the white haired man, said that he needed to talk to me after all of this. Do you think he’s going to show me my father?” Gon asked in a weak tone.

Killua did not know what to say, as he did not want to bring his hopes up for something that may never happen. He stood there with Gon, giving him light pets on his back to reassure him. He felt like he was pretty close to throwing a fit himself, because how dare that man think he was any better than Gon. Treating him like he was just any other kid, it wasn’t fair.  _ He should be the one who feels sad because Gon is too busy for him _ , he sighed, _ this isn’t fair _ . 

Killua snapped out of his thoughts, watching as the door they had entered from had opened once again. Kite walked through, Palm behind him, they both seemed to be the entire operation by this point. It was obvious that Ging had entrusted a lot of things to them. 

Kite began to talk, his voice serious and stern, “My name is Kaito, but you will all refer to me as Kite. I am not here to be your guide or mentor, so do not ask.” He had a look about him, the way he put his hand on his hips almost made it seem like he did not want to be there, “I do not answer questions, and I am not here to teach you.” He paused a moment, looking between the confused faces before he continued, “I am here to judge whether or not you belong here. So, tell me, why  _ are  _ you here?”

Everyone began to look surprised, scrambling for answers. Gon stepped forward, away from Killua’s arms, his voice booming amongst the talk, “I am here to meet my father! I am also here to learn about myself, and my powers!”

Killua stepped up next to him, glaring at Kite as he had, “I am here to support him, and learn about the association.”

No one else stepped up quite yet. The silence was almost deafening as the others looked at them in surprise. After a long pause, Kite finally spoke, smiling just a bit, “I see. I think you two have every right to stay then.”

With that they were allowed back out into the hallway to wait for the end of the talk Kite had prepared for the more quiet newbies. He could almost be heard through the doors, giving them a hard time. Gon had decided that this man was actually quite kind, he just had a strange way of showing it. He still could not place who he was entirely, but he knew he would figure it out sooner or later. 

Killua leaned against the wall, looking at Gon with a cat-like grin, “Looks like we missed out on the worst of it.”

“Seems like it.” Gon nodded, smiling at his boyfriend, “I think he’s just a standoffish type of guy.”

“Reminds me of my brother.” Killua muttered, scratching his face a bit at the thought, “Although his eyes seem much more kind than Illumi’s.”

“I think I know him.” Gon told the other teen, seeming to be deep in thought about it.

“How would you know him?” Killua didn’t think it was likely, “He’s been here with your dad, why would you have ever met him?”

“I dunno.” Gon shrugged, still thinking about it.

Then the lecture inside the room ended, and the others began to pour out of it. A lot of the others left, while only a few remained. Those who had stayed would be the recruits that were allowed to remain. This included Gon, Killua, and Zushi, who also had a bit of a goal when he spoke about why he had come. Kite looked between the few remaining people, seeming to be more relaxed than before. Then he again put his hands on his hips, his voice a bit lighter in comparison, “Alright, now we have a more suitable group of people. I am glad to meet you all, although what I had said before remains true. Do not expect too much from me. I may be a mentor, but I do not teach. You learn, I will simply just do my job. Understand that I will not go out of my way to get any of you out of trouble. I just don’t want to bother with it. You may all return to the hunters that brought you here, as you are dismissed.”

With that the others filed out of the room. Zushi left while waving at Gon, the tall man who had brought him there was standing right outside, looking pretty proud. Gon was glad to see that, but his smile soon turned serious as he looked at Kite, his voice low, “We’ve met before?”

“We have.” The man nodded, confirming Gon’s suspicions. 

The door to the hallway shut, and Gon found himself moving closer to the tall man, glaring up at him, “Why do I know you? Where did we meet?”

“I used to watch you play soccer.” Kite replied honestly, hands crossing over his own slender frame as he hugged onto himself, “I think you were in middle school. You were the best on the team. I was a big fan.”

Killua found this to be somewhat creepy. He couldn’t imagine checking in on a friend’s child and not even talking to him or making any indication who he was. Gon, however, seemed unphased, “I remember, it was before I moved to Yorknew. You showed up to all of the games, and you would sit on the grass next to the stands. You never did much, just watched.”

“I wanted to make sure you were doing alright. When you moved I figured you would be fine without me.” The man told him, their eyes on one another.

Gon took a moment to talk, thinking about this for a while. Then finally his words found him once again, “Thank you for that. But, I must ask, where is my dad?”

“Not here, sadly.” Kite responded, tucking his hat down a bit to hide his eyes, “He went on a trip. He said it was urgent.”

Gon felt that sadness well up in him again, his eyes beginning to sting, “So I came all this way to meet him, and he left to go on a trip?”

“I’m sorry Gon. Your father is very…” He took a moment to think of his words, “eccentric. He’s a genius, but he’s not the most bright man when it comes to others.” He tilted his head away, still holding his hat, “I made sure to hold off on any missions so that I could meet you. Once I saw that you might be on the list I had to see you for myself. I’m glad you made it, and I’m sorry again about your father.”

Something about the man’s words only made Gon feel worse. He felt glad that someone had been waiting for him, but the fact that his father wouldn’t even hold off on a single outing just to meet him, well it made a fire begin to build in his heart. He found that his eyes became fuzzy, smoke rising from the bottom of his vision. He was crying, he knew that now, the black flames leaking from his eyes as he had. 

Kite looked surprised, stepping back a bit, cautions as he had, “Gon, are you doing this on purpose?”

“He can’t control it yet.” Killua told the man quickly, to keep him from getting too defensive. 

“I-I see. That power feels remarkable, even in that form.” Kite couldn’t help but say out loud, “We need to see what he can do with it, this will be…” He thought about his words again, trying not to upset the teen even more, “interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real talk, Kite is literally one of my favorite characters, I just never got to add him to my other stories, with him being all dead and stuff. Also part of me wants to pair him with people, but I'm not sure quite yet because in cannon my pairings make zero sense haha. Either way, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm going to go sit in a corner and fail to draw Kite like always~


	14. Racing Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite feels a connection to Gon, but he decides to treat him like any other recruit in his care. After a promise to Palm, he continues everything as planned. Gon and Killua experience the beginning of their first day being part of the association.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write like a fool, that's me right now. Anyway, this chapter was fun to say the least. I am getting really happy with where this story is going, as it is more my speed when it comes to romance and story arcs. My other story, Total Departure, is a big can of beans I sometimes can't look at because I feel so much pressure to please everyone there. Either way, I'm glad to be able to update this daily.
> 
> Thank you to Lalala, I smile like an idiot while I write this haha! I hope you have a great day as well!  
> Thank you to Thh88, I'm glad you're so confident in my art, I think I'll keep working on drawing Kite today, so wish me luck!

Kite and Gon had talked for a while, mostly about Gon’s father and about what would be expected to happen over the next few days. Kurapika and Leorio were allowed into the office, so that they could continue their guardianship over the boys. Kite continued to talk, his overall rudeness having faded just a bit, “So we will be running a few tests in the morning to see what your power levels might be at the time being. We will continue to monitor you until you’ve become experienced. Then you should be able to tell your own levels without help from Kurapika. Furthermore, I have decided to keep you under my mentorship, but I will let you remain with this group, as you all are under me for the time being. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yeah.” Gon nodded, having calmed down throughout their talk.

He looked at Killua, eyes narrow, “Also, for you… well, just keep an eye on him. I know you have been using your powers since you were young, so I know that you have a handle on them by now. When I assign this group their first mission, I expect you and the other two to be perfectly capable of guiding him. Do not fail me.”

Killua shrugged, smiling a bit, “You don’t have to worry.”

“Good, because I don’t have time to worry about it.” Kite replied rather coldly, again flipping up his clipboard to look through his names.

He had taken half of the newbies that remained, while Palm was overseeing the other half. Neither were proficient teachers, as neither of them had any experience with children. Kite felt more comfortable with older teens, which was why he was relieved that Gon had gotten close to adulthood by this point. He couldn’t imagine trying to explain things to someone much younger than Gon, it would have been a pain to even explain who he was. Or at least that is what the man assumed. Technically speaking, he considered Gon to be his little brother, as Ging had pretty much adopted him at a young age, but he still would not force himself to babysit. He was not the familial type anyway, although he did have a soft spot for the teen.

His eyes glanced up over the board at the teen, his cheeks still had some ash on them. He had known immediately that Gon had become Afflicted by some capacity, but he did not ask about it. He didn’t know if it was his place to know, as he figured that it was more Ging’s business than his own. The other man would not be back for a while, so Kurapika would just have to deal with it until then.

He pulled his face into a hard to read expression, his eyebrows furrowing as he continued to look at Gon. He just couldn’t shake this feeling, like he should do more, but he refused to give the boy too much attention, “From here on out, things will be Hell until you find out what you are meant to be. Take that as you will.”

Gon nodded, although the man’s words reached far into him, his heart almost reacting in a strange way. His hand went to his chest, his heart having stopped momentarily as those words reached him. He felt a chill in his skin, like he had during his ensoulment. His voice was low for the boy, eyes much more serious than ever before, “I know, but I’m ready to learn.”

Kite actually found a smile forming on his slender face, his head tilting in a rather friendly way, “Good, see you tomorrow.”

Gon and company had left Kite alone in his office. He remained there for hours, writing a letter in this moment of peace. He figured that this would be his only chance to get a hold of Ging, but there was no way of knowing if he would get it or not. He simply told him that he needed to return sooner rather than later, and slightly gave the man a hard time, telling him that he was foolish for skipping out on Gon, who was destined to find him sooner or later. He was already impressed with the boy, and figured that Ging needed to see him for himself. He signed the letter with his full name, folding it up and stamping a silver V in heated wax to keep it closed. Once everything was in order he opened the window, a cool breeze leaking in and making his long hair flow. He took a deep breath, holding out the letter. Soon it disappeared from his grip, one of the souls he kept taking it to its destination. 

Once he was sure that the soul had gotten pretty far, he closed the window again, and turned back around. Palm stood at her door, looking in at Kite through the crack. He tilted his head at her, arms hugging onto his own slender frame, “What?”

“You seem attached to the boy.” She muttered.

“He is my brother according to Ging. So it is only natural that I treat him kindly.” Kite sighed, stepping closer to the woman.

She recoiled a bit, not liking people being too close to her, “Just make sure to keep an eye on him, I don’t like the energy he has.”

“He has demonic blood, so it is also natural to want to get away from him.” Kite nodded, standing at the threshold of the entrance way, “However, I can tell that he had no choice in his Affliction. Whoever had done that to him was a strong demon. It’s obvious that whoever has done that, has an emotionally power set, as Gon’s own is rather emotionally based.”

“Obsessive is more like it.” She told Kite, her eye pressed against the crack now, “His friend has a more natural power set, so I know it wasn’t him who Afflicted Gon. However, I fear the one who had. Even the little bit of blood he had shared with the boy has completely melted his normal powers, and replaced them with more demonic ones. I could feel it, when he saw that his father had not come, he almost caught himself on fire.”

“He wouldn’t, not unless he was more desperate.” The man told her, more confident in Gon than her, “Although, I might look into it. I hate the thought of such a creature being allowed to roam this earth.”

“I beg with you to leave it alone.” Palm warned, “I don’t like the feeling I get when you think about it. I fear that something might happen.”

“Might has never been a good enough reason.” Kite told her, seeming to have made up his mind, “I am going to see what this Afflicted can do, and I am going to destroy it if I can.”

“At least give Gon time to settle in. If you go missing before his father returns, he might feel floored just enough to explode.” She again warned the man, her eye shifting around his office as though she was seeing something.

Her clairvoyance was more present time, allowing her to see what people might be doing at that current moment. However, sometimes she could feel ghosts of future moments, which always made her more antsy. She had a built in doom predictor, and it was going off like crazy. Kite knew that she was being careful, just in case her predictions were accurate. So, he simply agreed to those terms, and went back to his desk. He would not leave until Gon learned more and Ging had returned. 

The next morning Gon and Killua had awoken pretty early in order to go on a walk before everyone else had gotten up. They held hands as they went around, sightseeing whatever they could that early in the day. Gon was wearing one of his new outfits, one that Killua had picked out for him. It was a pair of brown shorts, which fit rather nicely for his thin frame, and a yellow sweatshirt that looked very baggy on him. On that sweatshirt was a honey bee, which was flying across the chest. His boots were bulky and brown, with yellow socks reaching up to his thighs. Killua had melted when he saw him wearing the clothes he had bought for him, finding it not only to be stylish, but simply adorable. He was tempted to keep buying Gon cute clothes, so that he would have no choice but to wear them, however, he decided that might be better to hold off on for the time being.

The sun had fully risen about that time, so the boys grabbed a quick breakfast from a fast food place, then hurried back to the association with half an hour to spare. Once they got back to their room, which was on the same floor as all of the new recruits, they were quickly found by Zushi, who was in their same mentor group. He spoke rather excitedly about finally starting their learning for the day. He was wearing a very traditional looking gi, which made him look pretty prepared to start his training. This was unlike Gon, with his honey bee attire, and Killua who wore a dark blue tee-shirt and white jeans. 

They continued to talk amongst themselves until the door at the end of the hallway opened, and Kite stepped through, nose buried in his clipboard as he had. He called the names on it, and everyone went to him. Once he was certain that he had his whole group, he turned back around and went back through the door to the stairwell. They all descended, going to the basement.

The basement was completely different than the upper floors, completely covered in technology that Gon couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams. He looked around excitedly with his eyes, although he tried not to rush around quite yet, trying to be a bit more controlled than he normally would be. 

Kite cleared his throat, turning to everyone, “Today we will be scanning everyone to get an idea of what kind of levels you have. I will call you one by one for the test, be prepared to answer questions and to do as asked. If you refuse, then leave. We don’t need troublemakers, understood?”

Everyone nodded quickly, confirming that they were prepared, so the man began to call names and letting them into the next room. Once a person’s examination was over, they stepped back into the main space, a sticker on their chest. Gon wondered what the sticker had ment, but decided that he would be told sooner or later. Though he kept finding himself looking between various versions of the stickers and worrying what sort of one he would be getting. By the time he was called, he was practically on edge, and hurried into the small examination room.

A few women stood in there, both short with light colored hair. They looked at Gon, excitement gleaming in their eyes, “Gon Freecss?” 

He nodded, so both women walked around him, looking him up and down. The one with blue eyes spoke up, her voice gentle, “It is nice to finally meet you.”

“I always thought you would be taller.” The other one said in a similar tone.

Gon blushed a bit, crossing his arms, “I’m plenty tall.”

The one who made the comment stopped examining him for a moment, letting out a quick apology before she continued her job. After a moment, they both stood in front of him, writing things down as they had. The blue eyed one spoke up, “So, Gon, you have become Afflicted, correct?”

“Uh, yeah. During my ensoulment.” Gon nodded.

The other one now spoke, “How does that make you feel?”

“Conflicted.” He told her honestly.

Again the blue eyed one asked, “Have you presented with powers yet?”

“Yeah, my eyes sometimes catch on fire.” He pointed to his eyes.

The red eyed sister stepped close to him, looking deep into her eyes. Then she stepped back again, writing something down. She then held out her hand, as though she was trying to hand something to Gon, however her hand was empty. The blue eyed one followed suit, “We will be giving you some energy, please tell us what this does to you.”

Gon’s firsts tightened, and he stood with his eyebrows furrowed. He waited, not knowing what to expect until he finally felt something in him. His heart stopped again, his insides growing horribly cold. Then suddenly his skin felt like it was on fire, but it did not hurt. He opened his eyes, to find his vision to be a bit different, and as he glanced around he could see a field around the women, and realized that he was seeing their souls. He stepped back, and the red eyed one spoke up quickly, “Careful! You're about to catch the curtains on fire!”

He steadied himself, looking down to his hands quickly, they were covered in black flame. This made his head lighten, his blood only growing colder. Then it was gone. He felt himself fall, but he did not know why his body suddenly shut off like that. He felt the floor under him, and heard the women trying to rouse him. But soon that faded with his consciousness. 


	15. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite tries to protect Gon and Killua, and accidentally makes a deal with a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally just great for me haha. Anyway, how are you guys doing today? It has been a weird one for me, and I'm just sitting here shipping people and building up to big things and I'm all like ah! 
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88, I'm glad you figured out who the nurses were!

The sky seemed different that night. A crimson hue saturated the clouds, and a storm seemed to be brewing. Palm’s hands trembled as she sank lower into her bath, the warm water doing nothing to calm her nerves. She looked to the door, feeling light headed as she flipped her sight through various recruits, making sure everyone was okay. Then she stopped on Gon, who was still out from his examination. He laid in a hospital bed in the basement, far away from the malevolent wind that had begun outside. 

Palm couldn’t shake a horrible feeling swarming inside her. She had drank three cups of tea, and now she was in a bubble bath, nothing helped. She so desperately wanted to put everyone on alert. At least tell Kite to have his defenses up. But, no, she did not want to over react. She sat there, biting her fingernails, eyes again searching through the newbies, and even to Kite himself. Kite was standing outside, the wind blowing through his hair as he looked up to the sky.  _ Perhaps I don’t have to tell him _ , she muttered to herself,  _ he seems to be looking for trouble _ . She sighed, keeping an eye on her coworker for the time being.

Killua sat in his room, not being allowed to stay with Gon after what had happened. The nurses, Eta and Elena, had insisted that Gon needed rest. He protested, but they would not let him stay, so instead he left his cell phone with them, telling them to make him call Kurapika if he woke up. They agreed to those terms, so now Killua waited for any word from the other boy.

A knock on the door called his attention, and excitedly he rushed over to the door, opening it with a smile. That smile faded, Kite standing there in front of him. He had a stoic expression, serious looking to the extreme, “Killua, is Gon still downstairs?”

“Y-yeah, what’s wrong?” Killua asked, his mind beginning to race.

“Nothing yet, but I think it would be wise for you to go down with him, just in case. I will be watching, and I’m sure Palm also is. Something isn’t right.” The older man told him, trying to remain calm but ultimately being honest about the situation.

Killua nodded slowly, then walked past the man, hands shoved into his pockets, a question leaving his lips as he began down the hall, “What will you do if the demon comes?”

“What I can.” Kite responded, turning to go the other way.

That was all that needed to be said between the two, as they separated to go do what they had to. Kite’s heart actually raced now, as he found himself back outside, eyes were glued to him, his skin almost crawling in a particular way. He had called for his collected souls to scout the area, but none seemed to have returned quite yet. He breathed out, steadying himself, then spoke out in a booming tone, loud enough to be heard from yards away, “This is a government run association, if you are having any thoughts about attacking us, it will be considered a terrorist attack. We can talk, make this easier on us, or you can leave. I will not tolerate anyone being hurt!”

Silence, the wind whistling through the trees was the only response Kite received. But he knew someone was approaching him, walking leisurely to him. So, he waited, hands balled into fists. Then he was in his vision, a man with reddish hair, and a grin that could kill. Kite squinted at this being, knowing just how tremendous the pressure was that this man’s aura brought with him. It almost made it hard to breathe as they became face to face. 

The man put a hand on his hip, standing dramatically with his pelvis pushed out to the side, reeking of demonic blood, “I’m here to visit someone.”

“Gon and Killua? Are you a friend of theirs?” Kite asked, not moving from his spot.

“ _ We’ve been friendly _ , yes.” Hisoka purred, licking his lips to the sound of Gon’s name.

Kite glared at the man, still refusing to move, “I don’t think they need visitors right now. Any business you have with them can wait. Leave.” 

“You gave me  _ more  _ options earlier.” Hisoka pointed out with a dramatic pout, “What if I want to _ talk to you? _ ”

Kite grumbled to himself, mad that he had to make that an option in the first place, “Fine, talk to me then. But you are not allowed within the building.”

“ _ That sounds unfair _ .” The man sounded a bit annoyed, “But, fine. We will talk, just not here.”

“Where then?” Kite asked, slightly glad that this seemed to be going peacefully. 

Hisoka stepped closer to the other man, their faces pushed rather close to one another. He chuckled a bit, daring to tuck some of Kite’s hair behind his ear as he whispered into it. Kite, despite himself, listened, cheeks reddening as he had. Then after the information was given, the man backed away and returned the way he came. Kite’s heart raced, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched the being leave. 

_ Why am I always the one that demons treat so weird, couldn’t just fight with me, no, we have to make a date out of it _ , he grumbled to himself as he went inside. Palm was waiting for him, her eyes big with anticipation, “Where is the demon?”

“He left.” Kite replied, sighing as he thought about it.

“How did you convince such a strong entity to leave?” She asked, surprised.

“Well…” Kite crossed his arms, looking away, “I agreed to have dinner with him… to talk.”

“Uh, you what?” Palm couldn’t believe a word that was just spoken to her, “Dinner, with a demon?”

Killua was allowed to see Gon while Kite was confronting Hisoka. He had hurried into the room with the other boy, although he was still passed out, it made Killua feel better just seeing the other. He had sat down next to Gon’s unconscious form on a stool, smiling weakly as he had, “Hey, Gon, I’m here.”

He scooted closer, laying his head down onto the bed as he waited. He felt some strange presence alright, but it remained outside, so he did not become too alert. He figured that if it did manage to get inside that someone could stop him before he got all the way down to the basement. So, he waited. 

During this time he continued to soothingly talk to Gon, just in case he could hear him, as he knew that Gon did not like silence that much. He mostly just talked about what was happening, but then his words changed a bit, releasing a few inner thoughts, “I think we should go out for ice cream when you’re all better. I’ll spoil you, and we can promise to not have you in a hospital bed for a while, okay?”

He smiled to himself, eyes closed tight as he nuzzled into his boyfriend’s stomach, glad to just feel him breathing for a while. Then when the door to the room opened, he sat up just enough to see who it was. Kite stood there, face still flushed a bit pink, his stance still a little defensive, “The demon left. He will be safe.”

“Can I stay with him?” Killua asked.

“Of course. Eta and Elena were simply keeping a calm environment for him. As long as you are quiet, they won’t make you leave again. I’ve requested that much.” Kite told him, sparing the details of the arrangement he had made with the demon. 

Killua thanked him, laying his head back down on the boy’s stomach, “Was there any fighting?”

“No. He left quickly.” Kite told the boy, still not going into detail too much, “Don’t worry about it, just focus on yourself and Gon. I will be back later with some food for the two of you, and I will tell your guardians where you are.”

As he turned to leave, Killua again spoke a quick thanks. Then the boys were left alone in the quiet hospital room once again. 


	16. Leorio's dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua find out more about his powers, Leorio finally has his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter boys! Be prepared, this one is building up to the next one, which hint hint is going to be called "Date with a Demon" So be excited!

The rest of the day had passed rather uneventfully. By the night, Gon had begun to wake up a bit. At first he drank a bit of water, and went back to sleep, then he woke up starving, and stayed awake and more alert as he ate with Killua. 

Killua had told him about what had happened while he was out. Which Gon was unsurprised, as he had felt a presence in his unconscious state. He still had an overflow of energy in his body, which Eta had said was unusual for a newbie, so he was not quite allowed to leave his bed until the extra energy left his body. After eating, he was encouraged to continually focus himself to expelling the energy, but Gon, being new, did not entirely know what to do. He simply focused on his hands like he had the previous days, which did catch them on fire, but this time his body handled it a bit better. Killua watched him in amazement, not sure how to feel about those black flames.

Gon looked up at his boyfriend momentarily, then back down to his hands, “I feel pretty cold, but I know that the fire is hot.”

“That sounds confusing.” Killua admitted, “You’ll have to remember that while you learn, because you might touch something without meaning to.”

He nodded, making the fire change shape a bit, “Elena said that my heart had stopped, which made my blood pressure drop, which made me pass out. She said that likely my body went into shock from the energy, but they didn’t give me that much, so they think that my soul reacted defensively to their energy.”

Killua nodded, although he could tell that Gon was still processing this. He knew that Gon had trouble understanding a lot of things, but he at least listened to the women, which was a step in the right direction. He eventually spoke up again, seeming to be focusing even harder, “They said I have a lot of potential. I’m definitely my father’s child.”

The tone in which he spoke the last few words made Killua frown rather deeply, he kissed the boy’s cheek gently, and pet his hair back, “You’re Gon, you aren’t anyone’s property. You’re amazing because you are you, you idiot.”

Gon’s face reddened, a soft smile filling his features as he glanced over at his boyfriend again, “So I’m amazing, but I’m an idiot?”

“The most amazing idiot.” Killua laughed, pressing their lips together.

The flames in Gon’s hands shifted a lot from the kiss, and actually changed color, and started to shimmer. Golden flames being produced from the loving kiss. Gon quickly pulled away from the kiss, mesmerized from his power, “Woah! Look!”

Killua’s eyes widened, looking at the flames with utter amazement. It had proven even more that Gon’s powers were emotionally based. However, golden flames seemed so different than his default of black, the tar-like flames having become something almost magical and captivating. The teen managed to peel his eyes away, looking to his boyfriend’s face, his eyes shimmering the same golden hue. He could barely contain himself, Gon had looked absolutely stunning. “Beautiful.” The teen breathed.

Gon again looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, looking surprised but smiling. He spoke in a careful tone, his eyes filled with wonder, and glittering gold, “Your soul looks like a bunch of spikes, covering your body. I can see it.”

“That’s amazing Gon.” Killua cooed to the other boy.

Then Gon’s eyes looked around the ceiling, seeming to be seeing through it. He kept looking, searching, until his eyes landed on something, his smile only growing, “Kite’s soul looks like a raincloud. Palm has more of a foggy type. Kurapika has a very smooth looking soul, Leorio’s is almost invisible.” 

Killua sat in silent amazement. Not only could Gon tell the soul types, but he could see defined outlines through many floors of a building. He knew it had to do with the golden flame, but he wondered why his power would be enhanced differently based on which color flame he had. Then he noticed that the flame had begun to die out, barely a flicker of its previous form. Then it completely died, leaving a golden ash on the boy’s hands. Killua activated his sight to see if Gon’s powers had returned to normal, and seeing that he saw no soul energy, he knew that he had indeed used it all up. It was simply breathtaking what Gon had the potential to do, there would be much to learn about his ability.

Kurapika sat alone in his room, flipping through some books that he had taken from the association’s library. He was researching things about Gon’s ability, and accessing plans for teaching both of the boys. He had the bare minimum when it came to information, but he knew that teaching Gon had to start sooner rather than later. 

He heard a knock at his door, so he sat up straight, scooting his chair back from his desk, and looked towards the entrance, “Come in.”

In walked Leorio, who had a tray in his hands. He smiled rather dorkily at Kurapika, laughing a bit, “I brought you a snack, can’t have you getting light headed with all that thinking you’re doing.”

Kurapika let out a breath, then smiled softly towards the other man. He accepted the food with a gentle, “Thank you.”

Leorio sat on the edge of Kurapika’s bed, leg folding up over his other as he watched his partner eat. He tried not to interrupt him too much, but he had noticed that Kurapika had skipped lunch that day, so he wanted to make sure he had eaten. Based on how much of the sandwiches he had eaten, it was obvious that he was starving. Feeling accomplished in his task, he decided to be bold, asking something he normally wouldn’t, “Can I stay, I’m sure I can help you somehow.”

“You may.” Kurapika nodded, turning back to his desk, “Just… talk to me. You don’t have to work.”

Leorio smiled like an idiot, cheering to himself, as before Kurapika would be quick to tell him to leave him alone to research, but not that day. That night was special. 

Kurapika hummed a bit, examining a page as he sat back in his chair. He seemed to reread that section a few times before he wrote something down. His voice, which suddenly left his lips, sounded calculating, “Do you think Gon would do better if we train him in natural settings? Or do you think it would matter?”

“The little guy seems pretty great in the woods.”  _ Although I’m not _ , Leorio sighed.

“True. Killua’s powers are more for city settings, so he can recharge. However, Gon is much better at survival in the woods, I don’t know if that would affect his powers.” Kurapika replied, again reading through the same section, “Maybe we should try both?”

“I suggest trying to get Gon out of his comfort zone. It might have a more powerful effect on him.” Leorio suggested.

Kurapika smiled back at him, and then wrote that down. He was impressed with that thought, surprised that Leorio seemed to understand teaching a bit more than himself. To be fair, Leorio was more of a social person. Kurapika, being more secluded since his clan had been erased, had never really been able to talk to children, let alone teach someone. Kurapika was more level-headed, but Leorio had a better understanding of what people needed, inside and out.

After he took a few more notes, the blonde stood and crossed the room to sit next to Leorio. He felt pretty overwhelmed by the constant studying he had done over the past few days. He needed a break, and Leorio was the one to give it to him, “So, you wanted to do something, right?”

Leorio blushed, nodding with a dumb expression, “Uh, yeah, I thought that maybe we could go out for awhile tomorrow. It’s supposed to be a beautiful day.”

“You’re on. We will go out tomorrow.” Kurapika said nonchalantly, laying back onto the mattress.

Leorio’s heart fluttered, brain screaming, _ a date, we’re going out on a date _ ! He swallowed thickly, not sure what to say, “O-okay. What time?”

“I don’t care.” Kurapika replied simply.

Leorio nodded quickly, standing suddenly, “Well I got to go, I’ll come get you when It’s time, alright?”

“Okay.” Kurapika nodded, eyes now closed.

With that Leorio sped walked out of the room, and a bit down the hall before he practically fell to his knees, screaming in excitement despite the horrified people passing by him. He didn’t care, he had a date with the cutest man in the world.


	17. Date with a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite prepares for his date with a demon, while Leorio prepares to go on his dream date. Gon and Killua go train in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, tension alert haha. This chapter is very tense in some aspects, so be prepared!
> 
> Thank you Atom1050, your comments made me smile!  
> Thank you also to Jhh88, as always your comments help me keep going! I feel like you'll have a lot to say about this chapter!

The next morning was one of great anticipation. Kite stood before his bathroom mirror, not yet dressed, glaring at himself. He took a long time brushing out his hair, cursing to himself every other second, then pulled on his hat, a white sweater, and formal black pants. He had chosen clothes that he did not have an attachment to, as he felt like things could get serious really fast. Again he looked at himself in the mirror, not knowing why he wanted to look more presentable than normal. Perhaps he thought that going along with this madness would result in a peaceful resolution, or maybe he actually felt interested in the supposed date. Either way, he felt like he should at least attempt to look nice, although he did not wear something suspiciously attention seeking.

_ A date with a demon _ , he felt his mind race again,  _ what a ridiculous idea _ . He grumbled, again checking his outfit before pulling a black scarf around his neck and leaving his bathroom. He knew he had a few hours before he had to leave to go to the agreed upon spot, still feeling the ghost of the man’s breath on his ear. 

He instinctively put a hand over his ear, grumbling a few more curses as he headed down the hall to the elevator. He typed in the floor for his office, prepared to drown his feelings in paperwork, but he knew it would be difficult to concentrate on such things with this inconvenience. He just wanted it to be over already, but he knew that he would have to be patient and vigilant. For the boy’s sake.

Gon sat up quickly, looking at Killua with a particular twinkle in his eyes, “Let’s go!”

Killua, who was still half asleep, looked at Gon with a grimace, the light in his eyes a bit painful, “Wha- where?”

“We gotta go train, so I can get powerful! Remember you promised we would go do things!” Gon was practically shaking the other teen. 

“Wait, you actually heard me when you were unconscious?” Killua asked, astonished.

“Duh, of course I did.” Gon said, as though it was obvious, still shaking his boyfriend in order to get him and their day moving. 

Killua finally sat up, keeping the blanket pulled up around him. He stood from the bed, sticking his tongue out at the smaller boy, then going to their dresser to pick out his clothes for the day. Gon ran over, practically bouncing with excitement, “I want to go to the forest, and run around, and then I want to climb some trees! Then we should get that ice cream, because ice cream is always more worth it when you’re sweaty!”

Killua laughed, furrowing his eyebrows playfully, “I bet I can work up a better sweat!”

“You’re on!” Gon replied, smiling wide at the idea of competition. 

Killua pulled out a tee-shirt, and some shorts, and looked at Gon really quick to see if he had gotten dressed. Seeing that he had, Killua threw the blanket to the ground, then began to undress to switch into his day clothes. Gon waited, although impatiently, as he kept talking about what they needed to do that day. Killua did not mind, just glad that Gon was acting normal again. Once he was dressed, he held out his hand, in which Gon took quickly. Then they both left to start their adventure.

Kite sat at his desk, flipping through various pieces of paperwork. He felt eyes on him, and was aware that Palm as well as one of his spirits were looking at him. Kite glanced above the paper, her form slightly visible through a crack in the door, he narrowed his eyes, “What?”

“Are you going to go through with it?” She asked.

“Of course. I try to keep my word.” The man replied simply.

She opened the door a bit more, the soul leaked into the room, and went it it’s place on Kite’s bookshelf, which was a charm he kept on it. He glared at the charm momentarily, then back to Palm, “I didn’t think you and one of my collections would be talking behind my back.”

“She is just worried about you.” Palm told him, “Your spirits look up to you, that is why they are so willing to listen to you. Now, they are afraid you will never come back.”

Kite thought about her words for a moment, but then looked back to his paperwork, “Do not spy on me tonight. If something happens, then so be it. You’ll know if I never return.”

“B-but-” Palm tried to fight that idea, but Kite was not having it.

“But nothing. I am an adult, I am a soul hunter, I do not wish to be babysat.” He said in his strictest tone, “I will know if you look in on me. I felt it last night, and I will certainly feel it if it happens again tonight.”

She bit her lip, trying to think of anything to say. Her hands began to shake, so before she had another panic attack, she closed the door, and returned to the dark of her office.

Kite let out a long breath, sinking back in his chair. The demon’s face plastered to his eyelids every time he happened to blink. Now he sat with his eyes closed, trying to imagine the man, cursing once more under his breath, as he knew that he would be able to tell if they were being watched. He was just that imposing. 

Kurapika actually felt excited to start his day. He had pulled on some comfortable clothes, black tights with a blue tunic, and his hair was up in a bun. He did not figure that he had to look official that day, as he would just be Leorio, who seemed to be in favor of him dressing more casually. It was noon about now, and he wondered how long he would be made to wait for their day out. He did not entirely know if this was a date, in fact he wasn’t entirely certain if Leorio felt like that towards him. He just went with everything Leorio had asked of him, just to see what would happen.

Even if they weren’t exactly dating, strengthening their bond seemed like a good enough reason to leave his small apartment. So he waited for Leorio, working on his lesson plan as he waited. 

When he heard a knock at his door, he sat back, calling a quick, “Come in.”

Leorio stepped inside, looking at Kurapika with big eyes, not expecting him to look so casual. He stood awkwardly, hand behind his back as he stood there, his voice nervous, “I uh, you look nice.”

Kurapika stood up, smiling a bit at the man, “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

The taller man finally, and a bit too quickly, brought the thing he was hiding behind his back around. Weeds, flower looking, but still weeds, put together in a pleasant looking bundle. Kurapika smiled, laughing a bit once he asked, “What’s that for?”

“Uh, you, I saw them this morning when I was drinking coffee. Thought they were pretty, you know…” Leorio replied quickly, trying to sound much more confident than he was. 

Kurapika carefully took the bundle, and found a cup to put them in, as he did not have any vases in his small apartment. Once he got water in the cup with them, he returned to Leorio, who was still smiling like a dunce. 

Leorio held out his arm to the smaller man, trying to be suave, “Ready to go?”

“With you?” Kurapika laughed, “Maybe this once.” He kinda flirted, taking the other man’s arm.

Leorio shyly rubbed the back of his head, again looking at the other for a moment, taking in his outfit, and the way he could actually see his face much clearer since his bangs were brushed to the side. He knew that today would be very important for their relationship, and he just hoped he could keep it together enough to actually make magic happen. There was only one way to find out, he turned them around, and out they went.

Gon had already begun to climb trees, focusing his soul energy to his eyes, trying to recreate the sight he had the previous day. He climbed all the way up, looking around, but having no luck. He looked down at Killua, who’s energy was slightly visible, but not quite to the degree it was the night before. He couldn’t even tell the shape of it, or how it moved.

He slid down the trunk of the tree, ended up at the bottom after a moment. He then looked up at Killua, whining, “I can’t see soul energy very well anymore!”

“To be fair, you were on borrowed power yesterday.” Killua pointed out, “You just have to keep practicing.”

Gon stood up, brushing off his butt as he had. Then he looked back up to his boyfriend, “Maybe if you punch me it’ll activate something?”

“I am not going to hit you.” Killua’s eyes narrowed, “Absolutely not.”

Gon’s cheeks puffed up, his arms crossing over his chest as he stood in a way to appear tall, “I can take it!”

“It doesn’t matter if you can take it or not, idiot.” Killua crossed his arms as well, glaring at his boyfriend.

Gon seemed to be about to go into a long speech about needing to get better fast, and therefore try whatever could help in the end, but then he smiled smugly, putting his hands on his hips with his almost evil smile. Getting to be a bit dramatic in tone, Gon turned away, “Oh, I can’t believe you won’t do this for me, when I would do anything you ask me to do!”

“Gon, stop.” Killua sighed, face palming, “You won’t convince me to hit you.”

“I just can’t believe the man I plan to marry will not do this little thing for me!” Gon whined towards the forest.

Killua stood there, annoyed and grumbling as he watched Gon become increasingly dramatic. Little did he know that this would be an all day affair. 

Kite saw that the sun was starting to sink in the sky, so he stood from his desk and took a moment to straighten his clothes out, brushing his fingers through his hair, then he left. After the few moments it took to go outside, he turned for the thick of the city, to find the demon for their outing. 

He had to walk for a bit, as he did not go to the city too much. He was more of an outdoorsy type, and typically took on missions in far away lands. His specialty was conservation and creature research, not anything relating to cities unless said creature was being affected by the city it lived closest to. He sighed, hugging his thin frame as he walked around various people, trying his best not to bump into people. He made himself as thin as possible, not wishing to be touched.

Then he found himself at the destination. It was a restaurant he had heard of a few times before, which he was slightly thankful for the public setting, as the demon might not do certain things in front of the public eye. However, knowing just how insane demonic blood could make a person, it was possible that the setting was simply this way so that Kite would be less likely to fight back, which was equally likely.

He stood outside for a while, leaning against the outside of the building as he waited for the other man. Although part of him wanted to just go back home, and leave the site as though nothing had happened, he stayed, keeping his word.

He felt the energy first, making his eyes snap to the right as he caught sight of the man’s reddish hair. He was wearing a very colorful getup, not looking like he was dressed for a date, but rather a show. Kite stood up straight, squaring up his shoulders to appear larger than he was, but compared to the other man he was thin as a rail. Hisoka smiled at him, seeming to be overjoyed to see him, “ _ Ah, you actually decided to show up _ .”

“You’re late.” Kite muttered, glaring at the man.

Hisoka licked his lips, smiling in a sickly sweet way, “Sorry about that, I had things to get done before our outing. I will show you later of course _ , but for now _ …” He stepped even closer, face to face with Kite, who actually stood a bit taller than the clown, “Let’s enjoy dinner,  _ hm _ ?”

“What are you planning?” Kite managed to say despite the proximity of their faces.

“ _ To have a good time. _ ” Hisoka purred, taking the man’s arm in his hand, his fingernails lightly digging into his flesh beneath his shirt.

Kite was not one to take bullshit, in fact, he was more one to try and reach a peaceful resolution where he would prophet. He gambled a lot with his conflicts, but this was the biggest gamble of all. He had to play this right, or else the demon might lash out on the public around them. However, he did not wish to appear weak, as he felt that would only make things worse. He squinted, head starting to hurt from his ever spiraling thoughts. He made up his mind, and despite himself, he followed the other man inside. They sat in the back of the restaurant, away from most of the people. Once the food was ordered, Kite took their free time to examine the monster once more, determining the mood and feel of the energy spilling from the other. 

The energy was much less refined than his own, proving that the other had little to no formal training in the matter, however the energy that he did have was overbearing, and difficult to examine without making Kite’s eyes hurt. He had to look away, now looking at the various pieces of vintage knick-knacks that covered the walls. Hisoka’s eyes could be felt on his skin, he seemed to be trying to get an eyeful, unashamed of what Kite might think of him. So, Kite cleared his throat, still looking away, “You still haven’t told me your name.”

“Hisoka Morow.” The other replied simply, “You are _ Kite _ ,  _ yes _ ?”

“Yes.” Kite replied, not sure if he had accidentally told the man his name or not. 

Hisoka seemed delighted, his energy again reaching towards the other man in a very uncomfortable way. It was like he couldn’t help but touch someone else without their permission, as though this little setup was a turn on for the other man. Kite was not amused, forcing his own energy to keep Hisoka’s a bit at bay, which was a little more difficult for him as he usually did not do such things, “Again, remind me why we are here,”

“I just wanted to take you up on that talk. You offered it after all.” Hisoka cooed, breathing rather thickly with his final words, “ _ I love taking advantage of everything that I can. Besides, you look cute when you squirm. _ ”

Kite let out a breath, cursing to himself again. He was still trying to figure out what he had done to be so interesting to demons. This wasn’t the first time he was forced to go out on a date with one, but this felt like the most dangerous one. He almost wished that he had just fought the other, but knew that with his increased energy level that he would have likely lost. 

Hisoka stared at Kite throughout their dinner, his energy being overtly unashamed of the way that it snaked around Kite’s form. Kite continued to fight it off a bit, silently sending his own energy to the areas that Hisoka’s had tried to molest. 

Once the food was gone, Hisoka paid the tab, leaving a pretty sizable tip to the surprise of Kite, who thought he would have to pay it all. Then they began to leave, Kite again holding his form in a hug, eyes straight forward, “Can I leave now?”

“ _ Of course not _ .” Hisoka moaned, “ _ We have more to do, come with me. _ ”

“I didn’t agree to a second location.” Kite pointed out, not looking at the monster.

Hisoka’s energy suddenly became spikey, stabbing into Kite’s with a crushing speed, almost making contact with his body. Kite held his breath, eyes wide, he looked at Hisoka, seeing those golden eyes gleam with a threatening presence. Hisoka’s words made him realize that he had no choice in the matter, his tone much more serious than ever before, “ _ Come with me, or I will kill them. I will kill them all. _ ”

Kite’s mind buzzed as it searched for solutions. They did not exist, he had only one option, and he was determined to do whatever he could to protect his students, “Fine, let’s go.” 

He would fight if he had to, that much was true. 


	18. Date with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite begins to fear that his life maybe over, and Gon and Killua run into someone they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, as it is a preparation chapter for the next one! I sprinkled in all the drama.

The day was nearing its end, Kite and Hisoka had walked for quite some time, and Kite was beginning to grow sick of it.  _ How long does he plan on stringing me along _ , he wondered, eyebrows furrowing more, _ this feels like a trap, I need to think of something, anything _ . He felt trapped, as though he had a leash around his neck, but instead the grip was on his arm, the demon’s fingernails digging into his flesh. He could make out some blood through his shirt, as he had tried to tug his hand away a few times, but each time Hisoka only tightened his grip, telling him to be patient. 

He was seconds away from tying something when suddenly Hisoka stopped, turning just a bit and smiling at the man, “We’re here.”

“Here?” Kite blinked a few times, looking around at the clearing that they stood in, “What do you mean, here?”

“ _ This is the perfect place _ .” Hisoka cooed, letting go of the other man and stepping back, “ _ The perfect place to kill you _ .”

Gon still had his arms crossed, and his cheeks puffed out. He had insisted on Killua hitting him for hours, and now that it was too late to stay out, he just whined every so often about Killua being a baby. He only calmed himself once he saw the ice cream shop that Killua had promised to take him to, and he began to smile as they drew close. As though his request was completely forgotten, the smaller teen rushed forward to look into the window of the shop, cooing with excitement. Then he gasped, looking back at Killua with big eyes, “Kurapika and Leorio are here too!”

Killua stepped forward a bit, squinting as he looked through the slightly tinted glass. Just as Gon had said, Kurapika and Leorio were seated at a table, seeming to be enjoying one another’s company. He smiled a bit, glad to see that they seemed to have something good going on. He looked at Gon, laughing a little, “Maybe we should go to a different shop, so we don’t bother them?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Gon nodded, eyes practically sparkling.

Killua put his arm around his boyfriend, leading him gently away as they searched for another place to get sweets. They had no idea the danger they were all in, and had no idea what the night would bring them. No idea that Kite’s life was about to change forever.

Kite ran, his heart beat in his ears, his arm stinging and bleeding rather heavily. He tried again to activate his power, trying to gather a weapon from his soul slot machine before the demon caught up. He watched as the numbers ticked, and randomly selected based on chance rather than need. The clown that made up the machine laughed, it’s voice grating against his ears, “Oh, you’ll just love that one!”

“Shut up.” Kite hissed, then watched as the machine turned into something he really did not want, a pair of knives appearing in his hands. 

After a long string of curses, Kite spun on his heels, facing the darkness that he had just left behind. There he waited for his fight. 

Gon froze in place, looking back at Killua with concerned eyes. He seemed worried, his eyebrows furrowing, “I feel strange.”

“I can feel it too.” Killua nodded, looking around nervously, “Maybe we can go out tomorrow? I don’t like this.”

Gon stood still for a long moment before he nodded, turning them around to start for the association. However, they were immediately stopped by a figure in the distance. Gon squinted to see it, not sure who it was, but he did feel a type of energy spill from them that he did not like.

Killua, on the other hand, seemed to be more familiar with the sensation, although he did not exactly know who it was, he knew enough to start backing up. Then the shadow’s voice spoke up, making both boys freeze again, both able to recognize it immediately, “Kill, where are you going now?”

“I-Illumi? What is your brother doing here?” Gon asked Killua, eyes big.

Killua looked down, mouth opening to answer, but before he could he felt something sharp pressed against his neck, drawing blood. He did not dare move, his brother’s tall form overshadowing his body as he tried to remain calm. Illumi spoke in a low tone, one warning him not to betray his trust, “If you move, I will do what I must. Listen to me, and you will both be fine. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yeah.” Killua muttered, having only felt his brother be this possessive once before. 

He knew that there had to be a reason Illumi was threatening them, he knew that Killua would have come with him if he really needed him, and had no need to do this. _ Unless _ , Killua swallowed thickly, _ he is working with someone I wouldn’t let near Gon _ . 

Gon stepped away a bit, looking frightened by the sudden turn of events. He wondered if he should run, but he also knew that he could never leave Killua. He stood there, eyes big, ears perked like a wild animal. He waited, mostly to see what he should do. His eyes had a look about them, one that told Killua that he was in a more fight rather than flight mood. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Gon run, but he also had the feeling that Illumi had planned on that all along. The man looked at Gon, eyes empty, “We have to go meet someone, alright?”

“I don’t really want to.” Killua muttered carefully, “How about we forget this happened and I-”

“You don’t have a choice.” Illumi told the teen, “My friend has insisted that he needs Gon, and I know you will not give him up. Besides, I think you’ve been away from home for much too long.”

Killua held back any words he had for his brother, knowing that in this instance that he would be better off complying. He just hoped that someone, anyone, could help. He just hoped that at least Palm would check in on them.  _ Please _ , he begged as he looked at Gon, someone  _ help us _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter, as a warning will contain a sauce scene as well as a fight scene, so be prepared!!


	19. Entrapment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite fights Hisoka for his life, and Gon and Killlua's freedom is uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to add the sauce scene onto this chapter, as it was too long already, so instead there will be sauce in chapter 20, which is a nice number to have the first sauce. Anyway, this is the most detailed fight scene I have ever written, and I am proud of myself, so I am going to sit here, wearing my Hisoka hoodie, and smile as I reread my fight scene three times haha. Enjoy!

The first punch was by far the hardest hit Kite had ever taken. He had missed time and time again, his knives doing little as Hisoka had the superior close combat skills. Kite had to get away from the demon again, holding the shoulder that had been hit. He had to stab the demon once, then he would be able to re-roll his weapon. It felt impossible, his shoulder basically on fire, but he was not one to give up. He caught his breath, taking on a battle stance once again as he spoke in a low and serious tone, “I’m in no mood to continue this.”

“ _ Ah _ , is that why you are holding back?” Hisoka purred, looking the man up and down as he licked his lips, “Show some respect,  _ show me what you got _ .”

Kite stood in place, waiting for an opening. He knew that this would be obvious, but Hisoka seemed to not care, and actually began to walk towards him. He did not know what made the demon think he was so indestructible, but man was it annoying. He gritted his teeth, getting ready to pounce. However, Hisoka’s words made him stop for a moment, “ _ I will have fun with you, and I will keep you. I think you’ll look rather cute tied up in my home. Don’t you think so? _ ”

“No, thank you.” Kite grumbled, face reddening a bit, then finally he rushed forward, jumping up into the air to get over top of the demon.

His knees rammed into Hisoka’s shoulders surprisingly enough, knocking them to the ground. Not being able to believe that he had managed such a thing, Kite almost forgot to take his shot, jamming one of his knives into the man’s shoulder, a bit of revenge for his own. Hisoka did not react, and instead he seemed to gaze at Kite. This made the man grimace, stabbing the other blade into the demon’s other shoulder. He figured that two hits should be enough to get his slot machine back up and running, so he began to perch himself back on his feet to stand back up. However, that became a problem, Hisoka’s fingers digging into his waist and yanking him back down onto his hips. Kite hissed, the pain from the man’s fingernails making him struggle more, as he tried to wiggle himself free.

Hisoka did not move, instead he watched in total amusement. He began to chuckle to himself, forcing Kite down again and again. Kite, now having enough of this, began to curse much louder than usual, punching the man below him a few times in the face in hopes that it would make him release his grip, but no, it tightened more, stabbing into his pale flesh. Finally, Kite looked up, calling to his Soul Slot Machine, making his knives disappear and the tiny clown-like machine appear.

Hisoka’s eyes widened as he looked at it, smiling even more, “A clown?  _ Ah, we have so much in common _ .” He moaned his last words, only increasing his death grip even more. 

Kite ignored him, commanding his familiar to conjure another weapon. After a snide remark, Crazy-slots began to re-roll the weapon. Kite held out his hand, and when his next weapon appeared, he smiled, feeling a lot more confident with this one. 

Hisoka chuckled, letting the other man go so that they could continue their little date. Kite quickly got himself up, back in stance as he held his weapon back. Luckily he had rolled a mace, which was a last resort weapon. Breathing excitedly, Kite glared at Hisoka, and again he got ready to attack. Hisoka smirked at the man, moaning lowly, “ _ Now, that’s the spirit _ .”

Killua hated this. He hated how easy it was for Illumi to make both boys go into the forest. He hated how easy it was for his brother to make them walk for so long, and he hated how easy it was for the man to tuck them away into a small hidden cave, far away from the association. Illumi stopped threatening Killua, although the boy knew that if he dared to do anything out of question that Gon would be the one to pay. Gon himself looked like he was stewing, his eyes ablaze with black flames as he sat with his arms crossed. 

Knowing Gon, if Killua had not ordered it, the teen would have fought back closer to the city. However, still being new to his powers, Killua had stopped him from doing anything, as any move would be extremely stupid, and would likely end up with one or both of them seriously hurt, maybe even dead in Gon’s case. Illumi had never cared about Gon, but he knew that he was the prize in this hostage situation. He likely would not kill him, but he may maim him if he felt like he had to.  _ Is he being threatened into doing this _ , Killua wondered,  _ he normally works for our family only, and I have dad’s blessing to be with Gon.  _ He let out a breath, thinking hard,  _ he can’t be working with the demon, why would he be _ ? 

Finally, Killua had enough of the silence, turning his head, he looked at his brother who sat at the entrance of the cave, “Hey, you.”

“What?” Illumi looked back, his dark eyes practically endlessly deep in this darkness. 

“Why are you doing this?” Killua asked, “You don’t have to lie to me. I can tell you’re working with someone.”

Illumi blinked a few times, eyebrows up, then down, “I am. He requested to have his assistant back. I am helping him.”

“Why?” Killua pushed.

“Because I can’t stand your friend.” Illumi replied honestly, “But, I also owe him.”

“How do **you** owe anything to that freak?” Killua asked in a higher pitch, not believing his ears.

“That’s a long story.” Illumi muttered, turning away once again.

“We have time.” Gon said numbly, not looking up from the ground.

Illumi sat silently for a long time, then slowly he seemed to have an itch, like he wanted to talk about it, but did not know if he should. After another moment, he turned a bit, again looking at his brother, “He is a friend of mine. We have been friends for a very long time.”

“I don’t understand.” Killua replied carefully, “How is that possible?”

“Father had introduced us while we were young.” Illumi muttered, eyes full of thoughts, “We went through ensoulment together, then we were both given blood to make us more powerful.”

“Wait, so dad knew him all along?” Killua’s eyes widened, “That makes no sense! Then why did he have to research Gon’s condition for so long? Why would he let that happen to him?”

“Father does not like to get in Hisoka’s way.” Illumi replied.

Gon’s heart froze to the sound of the demon’s name. He found himself putting his hands over his ears, not wanting to hear the conversation anymore. Killua continued the conversation, barely noticing Gon, “Why didn’t I know about this?”

“Because father wanted you to be more normal. He had used Hisoka and I as an experiment. To see how much demon blood we could handle.” Illumi sighed, finger now drawing circles in the dirt beside him.

Killua squinted at his brother for a long moment, then finally he found his words once more, “How much could you handle?”

“More than he thought.” Illumi said with finality, turning back towards the outside, “I died for a moment, Hisoka did not. We have equal amounts of demonic blood, but he lives with it much better. He is able to use it to its entirety. My body rejected the powers, as Gon’s has.”

Killua didn’t believe it, but he also knew that Illumi had no reason to doubt his brother’s words. He never lied to him, but Killua had never asked these questions before. He hated his father more and more, glad to have spent so much money on his credit card. He looked over at Gon, the words,  _ my body rejected the powers _ , circling his thoughts. 

Illumi was strong, horribly strong, but he said that his powers rejected him. Did that mean that Gon’s potential was even higher than ever imagined? He couldn’t imagine what sort of things Gon could do if he were able to get over the rejection. He wondered if Illumi still had issues like he had described, or if maybe he had grown out of it. He wanted to ask, but he was too afraid of the answer.

Kite’s shirt had been ripped from his pale frame. Bruises lined his hips and ribs, but that did not stop him. He again lunged forward, swinging his mace at the other man with mighty force. Again Hisoka dodged out of the way, although he had been hit a few times by this point, his fingers on one hand twisted a bit, broken. Kite felt like he was less worse for wear, and therefore the hope to end this swiftly still remained in his head. 

Hisoka, however, seemed to have other ideas. He would even seem to jump into the hit, like he took pleasure in taking the full swing from the skinnier man. This upset Kite, but he kept at it, hitting him full force when given the chance. Then finally he got his hardest hit in, filling the mace with his soul energy, which forced Hisoka back, flying into the bushes. Kite stood still, breathing heavily as he glared into the distance, hoping to never see the demon again, but then he felt it.

It was a pulling sensation. His shoulder was first to be pulled, then his leg where Hisoka had hit him once before, then his hips. He dug his heels into the ground, trying to pull himself away from the sensation, however he found himself being tugged more and more as he fought it. He felt like he was tangling himself up in whatever the man had been doing to him, so he trained his eyes on the air, trying to catch onto any soul energy he could see. A faint pink glow filled his eyes, pieces of soul were attached to him, looking a lot like octopus arms wrapped around him, suction cups biting into his flesh. Then he looked forward, towards their source, and there he stood, his soul now standing above his physical body, and what looked like horns had sprouted with said energy. 

Kite tried again and again to fight the tentacles away, but it was much too late, he was entangled. Hisoka chuckled, bringing the man up to him, looking up at him with triumph, “ _ I caught you. _ ”

Kite glared at the man, expecting to be hit, or maybe killed on the spot. He was wrong, and instead, their lips were thrust together, making the taller man stiffen as he was forced against the demon’s body. He was held there, made to kiss him deeper and deeper, and all the while he felt his hands going numb, the demon was forcing something to make him numb. When the kiss was finally separated, Kite managed to speak, “W-what are you doing to me?”

“My tentacles have a toxin in them.  _ You’ll live, you are nice and strong after all _ .” Hisoka replied simply, licking his own lips as he savored the flavor of Kite’s, “The worst they will do is make you unable to move. _ Which is wonderful, don’t you think? It’ll make things much easier _ .”

Kite weakly pouted at the man, again attempting to push him away, but no it would not work. He was done, his body had no fight left, and instead his brain dazed, calling for him to try and sleep. He attempted to remain alert, but it was impossible. By the time his consciousness began to fade, he was released from the tentacles, and instead was being carried on the other man’s back. Then it was over.

Morning began to shine above the horizon, yet, Killua and Gon were made to stay in the dark cave. Killua had tried a few times to get his cellphone out, trying to contact Kite or Kurapika, but he would have to put it away too quickly to send anything. He had managed to message Kite once, sending their location, but that was it. No words, just a gps location, however, he did not know that Kite had been put out of commission, and therefore would not be coming to get them. Illumi seemed to be growing weary of the waiting, having almost seemed to change his mind on a few occasions. 

One of those occasions, Illumi had actually mentioned making Killua food, as it was unfair to make him starve over this, but ultimately that led to nothing. 

Gon had gotten impatient around this time, he began to squirm where he sat, his anger having subsided awhile ago. He was always quite active, hyper even, so having to remain in one place without sleep for an entire night was the opposite of what he would normally do. He even began to complain to Illumi, who ignored him.

Then finally, a voice sounded in the distance, making everyone grow a bit tense, looking for the source. A familiar red haired man walked up, looking happy, but having very visible bruising and dried blood remained on his face. Illumi tilted his head, cat-like eyes staring at his friend, “What happened? Weren’t you on a date?”

“ _ He is quite the fiesty one. I had to use my powers to sedate him _ .” Hisoka chuckled, seeming pleased by the memory, “Then, I had to bring him home, so sorry for the absence.”

Illumi stood slowly, eyes still glued to his partner, “You left him at your home? Interesting. Usually you play with your food, and leave no leftovers.”

“ _ He was worth the effort. _ You should have seen him, he was getting to be _ too exciting _ . I would have fought him all night, but... “ He glanced past Illumi to Gon, “Prior commitments cut it short.”

Gon tried not to look at the demon, keeping his eyes fixated on Killua. Killua did the same, trying to comfort his boyfriend with a soft smile, mouthing that it was going to be okay. Then their little communication was cut short, Hisoka having walked over and holding out his hand to Gon with a smirk, “ _ Finally _ , we can start your training little one.”

Gon slapped his hand away, turning his body, and hugging his knees to his chest. He was defiant, but Hisoka expected as much. Instead of getting mad, like Killua had expected, he just began to act dramatic, pitching up his tone, “ _ Aw, come on Gon, we had a deal. _ ”

“No, we didn’t! I didn’t agree to anything!” Gon yelled, his eyes again ablaze with black flame as he stood, trying to get away from the man.

The cave was not too deep, so Gon had nowhere to go once he had walked away from the demon. Hisoka stood in place, watching the boy for a moment, then he looked at Killua, smiling at the taller teen, “Do you think you can convince him to come peacefully. I would _ hate  _ to have to use my powers on him, as it might do some serious harm.”

Killua sighed, glaring at the man for a long time, then he stood, working his brain for a moment. Finally he asked, “How will you train him if his body is rejecting the Affliction you placed upon him?”

Hisoka seemed surprised, “ _ Is he rejecting my gift? _ ”

“Last time he used it at full power his heart stopped momentarily.” Killua nodded, hoping that this revelation might make Hisoka change his mind.

“Did he need resuscitation?” Hisoka asked in a more serious tone.

“Yes, he would have died otherwise.” The teen nodded, “The nurses said that his powers were too strong, and that they stopped his heart when they tried to defend against extra power. If you take him, he might die.”

Hisoka seemed to consider his words for a long time, looking between the teens for a while. Then finally he seemed to come to a conclusion, as he began towards the entrance of the cave, “ _ Well _ , I cannot keep bringing him back to life. _ Instead, I will pose one more deal to the two of you _ .”

Illumi squinted at his friend, seeming uncertain, “You are changing the plans? Without telling me first?”

Hisoka ignored him, standing at the mouth of the cave with his hands on his hips, “I will give him time to ripen. During this time I will keep my prize from last night. To save this man, Gon must come and fight me, and he must impress me. Then they will be traded.”

“Who do you have?” Gon asked, his voice rather aggressive.

“I believe his name is  _ Kite _ .” Hisoka bit his lip, again thinking about the fight they had the previous night, “ _ He’s a lovely man, with long white hair. _ ”

Both boys couldn’t believe what he had just said. How on earth did he capture Kite, the top hunter in the association? Gon turned, eyes now sad, “Take me now, I’ll trade myself for him now!”

“ _ No, the deal is set. _ Take it or I will keep him  _ forever _ .” Hisoka purred.

Killua looked between them, mind spiraling. He had no idea how this would end, and he felt his skin go paler. How would Gon respond, how could he, he did not know.

Then finally the answer came, “Take care of him. Promise that and I will agree.”

“ _ I promise _ .” Hisoka nodded, smiling wide, “Trust me, he is way too  _ fun _ to dispose of, or to permanently disable. So train, and once you are ready message his cellphone. _ I will be waiting _ .” With that the man began to walk away.

Illumi looked rather confused, dissatisfied and partially angry. He crossed his arms, walking after his friend, no longer wanting to hold his brother hostage despite how much he wanted him to return home. He would have to wait, because if he crossed Hisoka he would likely die. That wasn’t part of his life plan, so instead he decided to wait just as Hisoka would have to.

With words, Killua was able to delay their capture, but for how long and what would they do about Kite? The silence between the teen showed their concern, sad glances made towards one another. They should feel relieved, but no, this was terrible. 


	20. Sweet and Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua move their relationship to the next stage, while Kite finally wakes up in custody of Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big fat ol' warning here! This chapter contains a copious amount of sauce! If one does not enjoy sauce scenes, then I suggest not reading this bad boy. I let it all out for this chapter, so be prepared for cute and kinky shit! Haha, enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to randugamsas! Your comment made me super excited to write this chapter!   
> Thank you as always to Jhh88!

A few days had passed since the incident. The association was placed on high alert, and everyone scrambled to make sense of the fact that a demon would be able to simply take their highest rated member without anyone knowing what was happening. Palm kept trying to check on him, but all she could see was darkness whenever she looked, proving that she had been locked out of viewing the man. Which meant that the power of the demon must have been overshadowing Kite’s, making his own invisible to her sight. She had to take on the two groups of newbies in his absence, which only made her a nervous wreck. She would mutter on and on about how bad she was with children, and almost seemed to pull out her hair every time she had to help anyone outside of her room.

Gon had been training hard to save Kite, and after these few days he had worked up enough energy on his own to be able to focus it even more. His skin would be covered in a small black flame whenever he powered up, a glittery golden ash flying off of the small blaze. He seemed to be able to burn things, which made sense, but also he was quite good at protecting himself, as though the flames concentrated their matter whenever an attack was coming his way. Sparing with some of the newbies made it obvious that he was more defensive in nature, as his attacks may burn but they did very little to another’s soul energy levels. Killua, on the other hand, had a power that was great for speed and hitting soul energy directly. Sometimes he would even disrupt the powers of his sparring partners whenever he hit them, giving him a clear edge above his peers. Between the two teens, they were much further above the other newbies, almost seeming to be more professional the more they got to hone their techniques. They had a purpose, and it drove them to amazing feats. 

Kurapika had taken that into mind whenever he made up his classes, and he would take the teens into one of the many sparring rooms so that he could see their progress first hand. Leorio had to be on standby, as Gon would often burn himself if he stopped focusing properly. However, both men could tell that the boys had a lot of potential in their veins, and tried to drive them to reach higher and higher peaks in their power. 

Kurapika was sitting, cross legged and sipping on tea, keeping an eye on Gon who was practicing making his shield of flames bigger. He could barely extend it past his skin, but when standing still and focusing he could almost make it reach an inch of density. Then Killua would hit it swiftly, only hitting Gon’s soul energy rather than himself. This would force the smaller teen’s energy to collect even more, thickening and taking the blow as though it was a hard surface. Again and again this was done to see just how far Gon’s powers would let him go before complications would arise. Eventually, once his entire forearms and hands were covered in the black flame, he had to stop, feeling too light headed from his blood pressure dropping. It was a big improvement, but his body took it hard every time, and he would have to rest for the rest of the day, no exceptions. So, as always, Killua picked up Gon bridal style, bidding Leorio and Kurapika a quick goodbye, he began to take his princess to their room to rest and talk.

Once alone, Killua laid his boyfriend in bed, turning on their television to a cartoon that Gon liked, then left quickly to go fetch him something to snack on. Food often helped the dizziness subside a bit quicker, so he always did this. When he returned with some fruit, Gon sat up, which wasn’t usual. He sat next to him, giving him a confused glance as well as the food, “Are you okay? You shouldn’t be sitting up yet.”

“I’m fine.” Gon replied, taking a bite out of the apple he had been given, “I’ve just been thinking.”

“About what?” Killua tilted his head, watching as his small boyfriend enjoyed the food.

“About us.” Gon replied in a soft tone, “You tried to kiss me a lot, back when we first started being together like this. But lately you haven’t done it as much.”

“Well, back then you weren’t exhausted all of the time.” Killua told him, although he had another reason also.

“That’s not all.” Gon replied, getting a stern look on his face.

Killua sighed, looking down at his lap for a long silent moment. Then finally he spoke, his tone a bit different, a bit confused, “I just feel scared. Like, what if I take it too far? You don’t know a lot about relationships, and I feel wrong taking things into my own hands. I want this to be natural, but not too fast.”

“Killua,” Gon started, thinking about his words for a while, then finally he continued, “I want you to do whatever you want to me. I trust you.”

Killua reddened to that, his face on fire as he thought about the implications of what Gon was saying. Sure they weren’t children anymore, and they were fast approaching adulthood with every day, but would it be okay to let instincts take over now? He did not know, he felt so confused about what he felt would be right. He looked at Gon once more, smiling a bit at the cute boy, “How about this. We will keep taking it slow, but we can also try some things I have tried not to do. If you don’t like it, I will stop and we will forget about it.”

Gon smiled and nodded, his eyes like sunlight against the taller teen’s skin. So the decision was made, Killua was finally going to try something new. He knew that Gon would be too weak to do much, which was fine, he did not want to go all the way yet. He turned his body a bit, grabbing Gon’s hips and helping him into his lap. With Gon’s legs at either side of his hips, Killua gently rubbed his thighs, pressing their lips together. Gon relaxed into the kiss, as he always did, never being able to do much other than submit to these soft embraces. Killua took change, not because he had to but because that was what Gon seemed to want, and honestly he did not mind. 

Pushing the smaller boy back, he laid their bodies on the bed, continuing their kiss, deepening it and allowing their tongues to meet once again. It had been awhile since they had kissed like this, but confidence made it all that much better. Skillfully, Killua began to unbutton his own shirt, snaking it off of his pale form, then he tucked his thumbs beneath Gon’s tugging it up and over his head. Once it was removed, he thrusted their lips together again, their skin touching like never before. Gon grew goosebumps, soft mews leaving his lips as he felt Killua rub his sides in a soft, yet, pleasing way.

Then the next step, Killua snaked his way down, kissing a trail down Gon’s body as he settled himself between the boy’s legs, unbuttoning his shorts once he made it all the way down. He looked up at Gon, his eyes asking permission. Gon gave a shy nod of approval, only now getting what was happening. He knew that if anyone wanted to be around that area, that meant that said person wanted to do something very intimate with him. He had never touched himself, and he had never thought about Killua doing it, but now he knew that it felt right, and that whatever this was would be a big step in their relationship.

Killua wasted no time, he lightly tugged down the boy’s shorts, and his kitty cat patterned boxers followed suit. Finally, Gon’s hardened cock stood at attention, making the boy shiver thanks to the cool air hitting him. Killua bit his lip, marveling at the sight before him. Gon looked so cute, his face such a soft pink, and his eyes so big with innocent wonder. He almost felt bad, feeling as though he was ruining something, but he was again pushed forward by a gentle whimper coming from his boyfriend. With that his fingers lightly touched the virgin skin, feeling just how soft it was despite what it was meant for. 

Killua took a deep breath, letting it out over a long moment, then looked at Gon again, eyes narrow, “If you want me to stop, say so. Do not let me do anything you do not want. Okay?”

Gon nodded, unable to say much, his hand now over his mouth to try and keep his involuntary sounds to a minimum. Killua continued to touch Gon, marveling at how responsive his body was to every gentle touch. Then he got a bit excited, sticking out his tongue, he lightly lapped up the shaft up to the head, making Gon squeak in surprise. The small boy’s back arched, and quivered with each lick, and kiss placed upon his cock. Already it stood hard against Killua’s lips, so the boy took it in, marveling at the taste. It was surprisingly sweet, not what he was expecting, but to him it made sense, as Gon was his partner after all.

He bobbed his head up and down, being rewarded with a few breathy moans and squeaks. Then Gon’s eyes shot wide open, his hand gripping Killua’s hair and tugging on it lightly, “I-I feel so weird!” 

Killua did not stop, as he was not asked to. He found amusement in Gon’s reactions, knowing that he was likely getting close based on them. Gon's body hunched inward, making him basically curl around Killua’s head, his breath hard as he spoke in a higher pitch, “I-I feel so- Killua!”

Killua felt encouraged, he bobbed his head faster, sucking a bit harder and bringing the boy into his mouth all the way to his throat. It did not take long now, Gon losing it all rather quickly and becoming a moaning mess. After just a few more thrusts, it was over, his seed spilling into his boyfriend’s mouth with one final moan. Then he laid back, breathing hard, skin gleaming thanks to the sweat that had built up thanks to their activity. 

Killua freed his lips, licking them he sat up, looking down at Gon with big eyes. He was almost tempted to try more, but seeing just how spent Gon was, he decided against it. Instead he stood, going to the dresser to pick them out some clothes. Gon tiredly turned, his breath still heavy and rapid, “W-what are you doing?”

“We’re going to take a bath, and talk, alright?” Killua asked, although he did not stop preparing when he asked.

Gon smiled a little, nodding, “O-okay.”

Kite couldn’t move, that much was apparent when he started to wake up. The second thing he realized was that the room he had been placed in was dark, like the sun had never shined within it. The third thing he realized was that he had been handcuffed, his hands behind his back in a rather uncomfortable angle. He let out a sigh, trying to blink a few times so he could possibly see. No, nothing.  _ How annoying _ , he told himself, then he looked down towards his body. He was able to make out his stomach, it was still slightly bruised, but based on the color of the bruising he had been out for about three or four days. He gritted his teeth, finding this all to be such a big inconvenience. He did not know what he could do, and he really did not want to lay there and starve to death. So, he tried to take in as many details as he could.

He was on a floor, it was wooden, probably pretty old. The room he was in, based on stretching out his leg, was rather small. He tried to sit up, finding it impossible, as though he was being held down by his neck and arms. So he was likely tied to the floor from those spots. He let out a shaky breath, then tried to wiggle a bit, just to see if it would loosen him. It did not. Knowing he was out of options, he instead focused on himself. He could still feel a slight stinging in his arm and shoulder, but his hips hurt quite a lot still. He was still not wearing a shirt, which made heat leave his body a bit too much, and he had not eaten in days. 

He wondered briefly if he would ever be able to eat again. He began to think that his life would end in that small closet sized room. He closed his eyes, which mattered very little, and he waited. Hours had passed before he heard anything. Then when the door handle began to jiggle, his eyes shot open, to only be closed once again thanks to a bright light blinding him. He grimaced, muttering curses as Hisoka’s voice reached his ears, “ _ Ah _ , you’re finally awake! _ How exciting! _ ”

Kite would have retorted, likely would have said something rude to hit the demon in his pride, but he couldn’t think of anything, still feeling weak and exhausted. Hisoka stepped in, and over him, smiling down at his prize for a moment before he leaned down and began to undo some of his bindings. His voice was low now, serious, “You will listen to me, or else you will not be eating today,  _ understand _ ?”

Kite did not reply, he simply nodded, then grunted when he was made to sit up, his hands still handcuffed behind him. He could feel the collar that had been holding him down still around his neck. He was a prisoner, that much was obvious. He finally was able to open his eyes, and with that he glared at the demon through the mess that was his hair. The demon seemed to love the look, smiling at the man blissfully, “ _ So much energy! This will be fun! _ ”

“What are you talking about?” Kite finally asked, standing painfully with the demon’s help.

“ _ Oh, well you see. Gon is working very hard to win your freedom. In the meantime you are mine to do with as I please. I cannot break my new toy, but I can play with it as much as I want. _ ” The man cooed into Kite’s ear, not holding back too much information.

Kite had to consider the demon’s words as he was being pushed into the next room. This room looked like a bedroom, although it smelled a bit like blood and strangely enough chocolate. Kite glanced around, taking in as much as he could. The bed was messy, clothes thrown onto it likely from the day before. The floor was in equal disarray, clothes everywhere. So, he learned that the demon had a lot of clothes, and did not get them washed too often, but that seemed unhelpful, so he continued looking until they left the bedroom and moved into a bathroom. 

Hisoka stood back, pulling off a fake look of concern, “You should freshen up. So I am going to unbind your hands. _ Do not try anything. _ ”

“Or what?” Kite spat at the man, glaring intensely at him. 

“ _ Or I will go and kill everyone I can in the association, alright? _ ” Hisoka purred, eyes stabbing into the other man. 

With that Hisoka unlocked Kite’s wrists, then turned, leaving him alone in the bathroom. Kite did not know what to do, he felt as though his entire life was gone, and that now he had to take on a whole other person’s existence. He did not entirely know what the demon had planned, but he knew he was serious. He sighed, turning to the tub and turning it on. He would have to just do as told for the time being. He felt grimy, and the dried blood on his shoulder was crackling with every movement. He needed to clean the past off of him, and get ready for his new life. 

Kite took the moment the tub was filling to use the bathroom, although he was extremely starved and dehydrated, so nothing much came from that. He then climbed into the water, a welcome sensation on his aching body. He could finally see so he took his time looking at each bruise and cut on his form. He was looking even thinner than before, and small faint circles from Hisoka’s tentacles were still on his hips. He lightly touched them, feeling a stinging when he did. He let out a breath, and decided that he would be fine, and instead began to wash his body, and then his hair, which was caked in dirt and blood. It almost looked brown before he ran the soap through it, the lavender scent of it calming him just a tad.

He was processing everything now, knowing that Gon would be in danger if he ever tried to save him. He hoped that Gon would wisen up, and leave him there, as Gon had his whole life ahead of him, and therefore had much more potential to do something worthwhile. Sure, he did not want to be held hostage, but he did not want Gon to switch places with him or possibly get killed trying to save the man. 

Kite sighed, sinking down into the water momentarily, then he sprung up a bit as the door again opened. He looked over at the intruder, which had been the demon. He had his arms around a bundle of clothes, holding them out he spoke in a mocking tone, “I found something that _ might  _ fit you.”

Kite crossed his arms, glaring at the demon, “You could have knocked.”

“ _ You act as though I have never seen a man naked _ .” Hisoka purred, “ _ You’re lucky I am even giving you clothes. You would be much easier to play with if I kept you naked _ .”

“Then why are you?” Kite dared to ask, actually feeling a bit curious.

“Because,” Hisoka’s expression softened a bit to the surprise of the white haired man, “you look like you get cold easily.”

Kite squinted at the man, then looked back towards the water. He almost felt like Hisoka had some humanity left in his body, although he did not feel entirely convinced. Instead, he did not argue anymore, and simply requested a bit more alone time before his bath ended. Hisoka actually granted it, leaving the clothes on the counter. Once Kite finished washing himself, he got out, and dried off with one of the plush towels in a tall cabinet by the toilet. Then he turned, looking at the clothes. A sweater, which would sit quite loosely on his frame, and a pair of exercise shorts. He knew that Hisoka had to wear a larger size than him, as both articles of clothing were a few sizes bigger despite the man being a bit taller than the demon. He was much broader thanks to his muscles, while Kite stood tall and rather lanky. He sighed and pulled on the loose clothes, still feeling a bit naked thanks to them. He looked at himself in the mirror, and for once the only thing giving him much privacy was his hair, which covered most of his more exposed legs. 

Kite only looked at himself for a short time, growing tired of his reflection now, he turned and made his way out of the bathroom and back into the messy bedroom. Hisoka was sitting on the bed, golden eyes piercing into Kite’s very soul. The man swallowed thickly, eyebrows furrowing, “What do you want now?”

“ _ You to come here _ .” Hisoka practically ordered the other man. 

Kite hugged onto his own thin frame, stepping forward until he stood right before the other man. Hisoka licked his lips, looking the man up and down a few times as he did. Then finally his eyes stopped on Kite’s face, his voice filled with excitement, “Maybe the clothes were a bad idea.”

“Why do you say that?” Kite managed to ask right as he felt his body begin to fall back, Hisoka’s form on top of him much like Kite had been during their fight.

Kite immediately began to struggle, although he was much too weak to do much of anything against the demon. Hisoka watched in amusement, his fingernails grazing the man’s skin beneath his newly acquired sweater. Impatiently, Hisoka already began to undress him again, which made Kite turn pure red, pushing himself enough to pull his body out from under the demon. Hisoka chuckled, grabbing the man’s hips and forcing his pants back down again. This caused Kite to trip a bit, catching himself on the wall he turned swiftly, and summed his Soul slot machine despite his weakness. It rolled quickly, and reached an unsatisfying number. Out popped his gun, which he tried to aim, but it was quickly slapped from his grip, and he was pinned against the wall, Hisoka holding him there with his own body weight. 

Hisoka’s mouth was against the man’s ear, his voice shaking his soul, “ _ So much fight has been left in you, I love it.” _

Kite tried to push Hisoka away again, but this only led to the demon pressing into him more, almost ripping off his own clothes to feel closer to the taller man. Now that they were both nude Kite could see a few things he hadn't before. First, Hisoka had a large tattoo on his back, he could not make it out at their angle, but he could see the edges of it over his shoulders. Second, he saw just how muscular the other man was. Sure he was also slender, but he was much bulkier than Kite, having a very trained body. Kite knew that escaping without his weapons would be impossible, but he would not be giving up too easily, he had too much pride to do so. 

Hisoka purred, practically rubbing himself on Kite’s leg in excitement, “ _ Play with me Kite! _ ”

Without being able to respond, Kite was tugged back down and away from his weapon, which barely existed on the ground beneath the bed. Just like the fight they had before, Kite was pulled onto Hisoka’s hips once the demon was able to settle them. He smirked at Kite, still moving to rub himself against the man’s pale flesh, “ _ I loved this position the other day, I just dreamed of getting you in it again. _ ”

Kite grumbled, trying to pull himself to his feet. It did not work, that familiar stabbing sensation of the demon’s claws had dug into his hips. He stayed still, breathing harshly as the sensation made him wake up a bit, becoming even more alert despite his starved state. Then he felt it, Hisoka moving one of his hands down and behind, rubbing at his entrance with one of his fingers. Kite felt his breath catch in his throat, and again he tried to get up, but it was impossible, his other side being held firmly in place. Finally, he looked down at Hisoka, eyes wide with fear, “Please stop.”

Hisoka licked his lips, his eyes admiring Kite’s form above him as he hummed, “ _ No _ , I don’t think that I can.”

Then the finger slipped into Kite, making the man stiffen, and whimper. Hisoka seemed to grow even more excited, “Are you really a virgin?  _ How lucky am I? _ ”

Kite practically hissed a few low curses at the demon, not liking the sensation of being penetrated like this. He hated it even more when a second finger was added, the stretching sensation making his grip on the other man’s chest as tears came to his eyes. Then a third finger shook his body, his figure laying on the other man’s as he lowly and breathily begged to be let go. Hisoka seemed to slow a bit, taking care to stretch him out a bit more carefully. Then the fingers were pulled out, and Hisoka grabbed his own hard cock, taking time to lick his hand and lubricate himself. He did not want to break his toy, no, he was a virgin, so he would respect that much and try to do this a bit differently. He aimed himself now, pressing the head of his cock against Kite’s entrance, then, without another word, he pushed himself inside.

Kite’s back stiffened, and he sat up a bit as he was penetrated. His hair fell onto Hisoka like a veil of snow, but the man’s fingernails dug into his chest as he got deeper and deeper inside. 

Hisoka smirked at Kite, his face in pure bliss as he pushed the man’s hips all the way down, connecting them to his own. He had never been in anyone so tight before, and to the demon it felt amazing. Kite gritted his teeth, feeling Hisoka let up his grip a bit, so he tried again to stand, but again he was forced back down, the shock of the thrust making him shiver and cry out. He bit his lip, seeing Hisoka’s game now, he was making him do all of the work. 

He tried to think of a way to stop this, but every movement was simply to edge the demon more into a pure bliss like state. The pain was burning to Kite, but something about the way Hisoka’s cock touched his innermost parts almost felt good.  _ What am I thinking _ , he shook his head, _ I must be more out of it than I thought _ .

He tried harder now to release himself, but again that just led to him being boucned harder and harder back down onto Hisoka’s cock, forcing it deeper and deeper inside. He gasped loudly, giving up, laying his body on Hisoka’s with tears on the eges of his eyes. Hisoka began to move his hips now, knowing that Kite had completely caught on. This did not get as deep as before, but it did create a less shocking sensation as Hisoka fucked the man.

He held his breath, hoping that it would be over soon, but then he had to inhale deeply, a new sensation bringing his eyes to focus. Again that new sensation, and again, and again, Kite whimpered, burying his face into Hisoka’s chest, his body trembling with each thrust. Something within him changed, his body practically begging for more, each thrust was rewarded with a breathy moan.

Then suddenly Kite’s body begged him to move, so he sat up, and started to move himself, forcing Hisoka to press that spot even harder within him. He couldn’t stop himself, it felt so good to his hazy brain. Hisoka watched in amazement, not expecting this turn of events quite yet, but he helped all the same, thrusting his hips up to meet Kite’s bounces. The friction became rather amazing to both men, until finally, Kite couldn’t contain himself anymore, spilling his cum onto the demon below him.

Hisoka thrusted a few more times, and found himself finishing deep inside the other man with a satisfied huff. Then both men laid there, breathing hard and coming down from their separate highs. Kite’s hair looked like a blanket over them, the snowfall having ended and now just covering them in a rather beautiful way. Hisoka couldn’t help but play with it, brushing his fingers through the long strands, “ _ I-I never thought you would feel that amazing _ .”

“Shut up.” Kite replied simply, eyes closed thanks to his exhaustion.

“What would you like to eat?” Hisoka ignored his shut up comment, “I will get you anything you like.”

“I need a cocktail and something light.” Kite managed to joke, although a big part of him felt like he had committed a big sin, since he actually found himself reeling with so much pleasure even now.

Hisoka chuckled, pressing a butterfly kiss on the man’s head he sat them up slowly, “I think I’ll make us something a bit more filling.  _ So be a good boy and wait in here, alright? _ ”

“Do I have a choice?” Kite managed to ask, his sassiness coming through a bit.

“No, but I would like to make you feel like you do.” Hisoka replied honestly. 

Kite let out a shaky breath. This would be his life now,  _ huh _ , maybe that wasn’t the worst thing. _ At least I don’t have paperwork, _ he told himself as he looked at the demon one more time. 


	21. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua start to become more powerful, but Killua is starting to have doubts. Kite has come down with an illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this chapter was interesting to write! I enjoyed it though! Haha! 
> 
> Thank you to randugamsas! Your comment made me happy, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself and you made me laugh pretty hard haha! Kite and Hisoka are my two favorite characters, and I just had to shove them together in the kinkiest of ways, sooo...
> 
> Thank you as always to Jhh88, your comment was cute!

Gon and Killua had never felt closer. The next few days were spent training like normal, but something about it was much more exciting, more bouncy. Both boys had relieved a big part of their stress, and it made it easier on both of them to prepare for such a difficult trial. Kurapika even picked up their happier demeanors, and so he allowed Gon to train for much longer, and allowed him to keep going until he was certain that he could not take much more. It had been a week since Kite had been taken, and already both boys had made amazing strides towards their goal. Leorio could not believe how driven the boys were, never imagining the sense of importance they must have. 

Gon had gotten pretty good at being able to run around with his flames activated, and now they would collect thickest in the areas that his soul sensed danger. It was hard for him to keep up with Killua, but soon his energy would be able to adjust to Killua’s extreme speeds and collect much better in the perceived locations of future zaps. Occasionally his energy would miscalculate, so Gon would be lightly zapped, making him yip, then yell at his boyfriend. It was always a joke, and both boys were glad that they found a way to get used to their powers without having to hurt one another. Lightheartedly they would train for hours, and smiles remained plastered on their faces as they moved. Then finally practice on that day had ended, as Gon was beginning to feel lightheaded. 

Kurapika stood up from his normal place, and crossed the room to the boys, smiling wide at them, “I’m so proud of you guys! You’re doing amazing!”

“Aw, thanks Kurapika!” Gon beamed, his sunny smile lighting up the room.

Killed rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at his teacher for a moment, then he looked down at Gon, “I’m going to go get you a snack, meet me at the room, alright?”

“Okay!” Gon nodded, turning swiftly to go to their room.

Killua stayed back, watching him leave. Then once he was gone, he shifted his gaze to Kurapika, his eyes growing more serious, “What do you think now?”

“He hasn’t passed out in awhile. He’s getting faster, and by what Leorio and I can tell, his soul energy and blood pressure has been dealing with the stress a bit better.” Kurapika looked relieved. 

Leorio stepped up, hands in his pockets, “Although I wouldn’t suggest a mission yet. He still gets pretty close within a few hours, so a long battle might trigger a drop in blood pressure. Also his heart rate is still a bit alarming.”

Killua nodded, understanding the importance of their words, “I see. What do you think we should do?”

“Keep practicing.” Kurapika replied simply, “He’s bound to get better and better as he has been. There is no reason to worry. At least not yet.”

Killua’s lips flattened, his eyes narrowing just a tad, “I am worried though. The golden flame hasn’t come back, and he barely has any offensive moves. If he gets attacked he can only take hits, and not deal damage back. What if Hisoka grows impatient? What if he tries something?”

“Gon is special, so are his abilities. He’s bound to learn more things as he gets a hold of his power.” Leorio told the teen, his level-headedness about these sorts of things shining through. 

Killua nodded, still feeling slightly unsure. He said a small goodbye, and began for the door, however, he was stopped at it, Kurapika’s voice echoing in his ears, “Just trust in Gon.”

Then he finally left, those words ringing in his mind as he fetched some fruit. Even as he entered his bedroom to see Gon already watching his favorite cartoon, those words made his heart swell in the worst way. _ I do trust Gon _ , he told himself,  _ don’t I _ ?

Gon looked over at his boyfriend, smiling wide, “Hey!”

Killua smiled rather sadly, sitting with his boyfriend on their usually shared bed. He gave him the banana in his hand, and watched him eat it. That horrible feeling refused to leave. He did not know when it started, but he had realised that it had begun long before Kurapika’s statement. In fact, his words only made him think about it more. He trusted Gon, or did he? He did not know, he never really trusted anyone in his life, and Gon seemed to be a ticking time bomb of energy, one that could either do amazing things, or devastate the both of them. 

Gon finished his banana, then furrowed his eyebrows, eyes glued on Killua, “Are you okay? You’re looking so doopy.” 

Killua stuck out his tongue, trying to quickly think of an excuse, “I just think that you are too slow in practice is all!”

Gon puffed up his cheeks, not catching onto the lie, “Am not! I’m getting better!”

“Well, you still can barely keep up with me.” Killua replied, winking at the other teen.

Gon blushed, looking away quickly to hide his reddened face, “I’m trying, alright?”

That tone made Killua’s heart drop into his stomach, and he began to worry that he was being too rude about their efforts, “I know Gon… Sorry.”

They sat in silence for a while, as though a wall had been suddenly built up between them. However, like always, Gon was quick to break it back down, “We both have been working so hard. I know you’re just hard on me so I’ll keep pushing to do better. Just, lay off on it right now, alright?”

“Okay, I promise.” Killua nodded.

“Now, stop looking so sad!” Gon demanded, “We don’t have time for that right now when Kite is waiting on us!” 

“You’re right.” Killua’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, “I’m being selfish, huh?”

Gon laughed, and gave Killua a big warm smile, one that said that it was all okay, and that he was fine. Killua, however, still felt something in his gut that said otherwise. 

Hisoka seemed to always be in a good mood, the way that he moved and the way that he spoke always seemed friendly. His energy, which sat pretty openly told a different story. Kite was made to lay in bed that day, he was pretty sickly, and was having trouble staying awake at all times. He had a fever, or at least Hisoka said that he did, so he kept making Kite sip on this tea that he made, and fed him warm meals. Kite’s outfit was upgraded to a warm set of pajamas because Hisoka had insisted that he needed them to heal faster. He opened his eyes a bit, looking at the ceiling with a bit of a haze. He did not know why the demon wanted to take care of him, and likely it was his fault Kite had gotten ill in the first place, yet, here he was, being mothered by the blood thirsty man. 

Hisoka had been gone for awhile, likely having left him in the house alone, and yet, Kite was not tied down, and the window was open to allow him to take in some fresh air into his sore lungs. He would have ran in any normal instance, but he knew that in his current state that he would not get far, and he was surprised that Hisoka trusted him enough to not try. Sure, Kite was being threatened daily, but he was not being locked up for the most part, even while he was well enough to leave.

He strained his eyes now, looking around the room one last time. He had made the demon clean up the clothes, and was allowed to stay in this room rather than the closet. It looked much better, and smelled a bit more normal now that Hisoka had cleaned a bit. Of course the rest of his home was a wreck, as though the demon had very little insecurity in a messy home. 

Kite now closed his eyes, coughing a bit into his blanket, then burying his face into it. He could faintly hear a radio, it was in the kitchen, he had seen it once when he was allowed into the next room. Hisoka had said that music helped him recall things, so it was better to cook with music playing. This seemed odd to the man, but only now did he really think about it.  _ So, he must have something in the oven _ , Kite concluded, although his nose was much too stuffed to be able to smell it. 

He sighed, sinking further into the mattress, _ I wonder where he goes everyday. Can a demon really be that busy _ , he wondered to himself. He managed to crack open his eyes once more, as he heard some movement in the kitchen, the demon had to be back home or else there was a visitor he did not know about.

Then the bedroom door opened quietly, the red haired man peaked in, seeming to be checking on Kite. Once he locked eyes with him, he smiled wide, his teeth so sharp, “ _ Ah, good afternoon _ .”

Kite muttered a small hello, then buried his face back into his blanket. Hisoka crossed the room to the man, looking at him with big curious eyes, “Are you still feeling bad?”

“Yeah…” He would have sassed him, but his throat burned like hell and he was in no mood for banter. 

Hisoka stood still, still staring at the other man, then he seemed to perk up, turning swiftly to the kitchen and hurrying to it, “ _ Oh yeah _ ! My food!”

Kite let out a shaky breath, glad that Hisoka harassed him less while he was sick. He still didn’t understand why Hisoka treated him so well, as his demonic roots usually prevented a lot of emotions, including empathy. Sure, some demons that Kite had observed had a tendency to be obsessive, to the point where they would hurt people to obtain things that they wanted, but never had he seen a demon carry on in a more human way. Even partially Afflicted people tended to lose certain aspects of their humanity. Gon, for example, seemed to lose some of his inhibitions, as he had heard from Killua that he was more open to experiences and talked more about things he normally would not. Hisoka had a total lack of inhibitions, but for some unknown reason he kept a basic level of humanity. Kite would have normally loved studying Hisoka, and had been over the course of their proximity. 

He learned a lot about Hisoka, and even a bit about Illumi, who he had found out was Killua’s older brother. Illumi showed a lot more common symptoms of near total Affliction, while Hisoka, who seemed to contain more demonic blood, was pretty much a complete Afflicted. Illumi was unsympathetic, he was untalkative, and furthermore he was highly obsessed with his family. He seemed to only have one exception, that being Hisoka, who was acting as a king in their little sect. Illumi listened to him with no questions asked, and he would even go against instincts to follow his rule. Kite wished he could learn more, but Illumi did not come too often, just for updates. Hisoka, however, was a plentiful source of new knowledge, and Kite was opening his eyes to so many possibilities about demons. 

His concentration was broken now, as the door again opened to the bedroom. Hisoka stepped in with a sing-song styled tone, holding up a bowl that was steaming, “I have made soup! Admire me and my cooking skills!”

Kite sighed,  _ at least he is being caring, but man sometimes he seems so over the top _ . He smiled then, sitting up weakly,  _ but at least this isn’t boring. _


	22. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon is insistent on having a relaxing day, Kite is even more sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was super suspense, so full. Anyway, I enjoyed writing it haha.
> 
> Thank you randugamsas! More domestic scenes for you!
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88 as always!

The leaves fell from the trees, and now began to blanket the ground on top of those leaves. The smell of fall had ended, and now winter had begun. Gon had to dress a lot more warmly than he was used to, as he never lived anywhere where winter was so violent. Killua helped to bundle him up, picking him out some nice warm black pants, and a cute white sweater beneath a puffy green coat. A matching pair of gloves and a scarf was added to increase his ability to retain warmth, and so both boys could go outside and enjoy the beautifully snowy day. 

Kurapika and Leorio had waited for them in the lobby, both dressed appropriately for the weather. Once the group had met up, they all headed outside, talking amongst themselves like old times. They had not left the association much since the incident, but now Gon couldn’t stay inside anymore, and he had insisted on fresh air and to be allowed to enjoy the snow. 

Everyone had denied him at first, but within the day they all broke down and agreed to head outside. Leorio hated the cold, so he was the last to give up on his stance, saying it was dangerous and that the snow would make him uncomfortable, but now he stood with a doopy smile, as Kurapika had his arm wrapped around his own, keeping the two of them warm. 

Gon hurried towards the park, making Killua have to rush after him, “Gon! Wait up, you’re going to slip!”

Gon continued onwards, not feeling concerned whatsoever. Killua had to try and keep up with him, but he was much more careful, trying not to slip as they ran. Then finally, they made it to the park, and Gon froze, eyes gleaming as he looked at the snow. Killua slowed down, looking between Gon and the snow covered park. He knew that Gon was not used to the cold, but he could not imagine just how charmed Gon would have been. Then he noticed that the snow around Gon’s legs had melted rather quickly, his pants partially smoldering. He squeaked, hurrying over to Gon, “Gon! Fire! Pants! Stop!”

Gon looked surprised, then he glanced down towards his pants. He immediately controlled his fire, looking extremely embarrassed, “Uh, sorry I didn’t know that I was- yeah.”

Killua smiled, and let out a soft laugh, kissing his boyfriend gently, “Just try to not get too overwhelmed, you don’t want to melt the snow too much.”

Gon blushed, leaning his face on the hand that Killua had used to bring their lips together. Killua lightly petted his cheek, then he stood a bit more straight, speaking just as soft as before, “Are you calmer now?”

“Y-yeah.” Gon nodded, still nuzzling a bit into his boyfriend’s hand.

Then after a moment, they joined hands and began to walk around so that Gon could admire the scenery. By this point Leorio and Kurapika had caught up, Leorio looking cold but pretty overjoyed by the closeness of himself and Kurapika. 

Gon was finding it hard to not get too excited, the sight of other people, mainly children and teens, playing in the snow, which made him bounce in place. Though, he knew that he had to hold back a bit, as he was getting pretty bad about accidentally activating his powers, and he did not want to ruin the snow. So he took in a deep breath, and looked up towards his boyfriend, “I want to play.”

“Alright.” Killua immediately agreed, glad that this little distraction seemed to be helping Gon learn how to suppress himself in public, as since he was Afflicted he was a bit more unashamed than usual, and this was a big lesson in holding back.

He at least hoped that Gon would learn something about holding back.

The snow forced Hisoka to close the windows, the fresh air having been much too cold for Kite, as he still laid in bed in a pretty ill state. He had made him eat a warm oatmeal for breakfast, then mostly left him alone to continue to heal. Although now Kite laid shivering, his fever broke and his body was reacting quite violently. He was dizzy, hallucinating noises and seeing shadows at the edges of his vision. Every so often he would sit up to swat at the shadow creatures, but for the most part he laid shivering. He had only gotten worse throughout the day, being much more lucid while Hisoka had been around, and now that it was nearing four in the evening, his body had completely lost all composure.

The sound of the door made the man jump, and he threw the blanket up and over his head, hiding from the noise as it confused him in his current state. Hisoka crossed the room, his voice curious, and eyes large, “ _ Are you feeling alright? _ You knocked the lamp over.”

Kite did not respond, not being able to really understand the situation. So Hisoka lightly tugged the blanket off of him, to get a better look at the sickly man. Kite whimpered, grasping at the blanket to bring it back. Hisoka did not release it, and instead pressed his wrist to Kite’s head to feel the progression of his fever. He did not understand human ailments, as he himself had never been sick. He knew that a warm head was usually a bad sign, but he wondered what a hot head meant. He figured it was bad, and so he thought it through. Eventually he let go of the blanket, letting Kite hide again, then he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, calling the only person that he knew. 

“What do you want?” The other man answered, making Hisoka regain his more smooth and relaxed voice.

“ _Ah, you actually picked up. Could it be? Did you miss me_?” Hisoka moaned.

The man scoffed, sitting back on the leather couch he was seated upon, “No, what do you want?”

“I have a human with me-” Hisoka tried to start, but immediately he was cut off.

“I am not here to talk about your sexual ventures.” The man grunted.

“No,  _ although he has a very nice ass _ .” Hisoka chuckled, “But, no, he seems to be ill.”

The man sat silent for a long time, then slowly he asked, “Why do you care? Kill him. It’s usually not worth the time waiting for a human to return to normal. Hell, it’s probably the best time to kill him, and eat him. They are more tender when weakened by illness.”

“No, I don’t intend on killing him  _ yet _ . I must keep him around for a _ deal _ I’ve made, plus, as I’ve said,  _ a very nice ass _ .” Hisoka told the man, as though it was obvious, “So,  _ Chrollo _ , what do I do?”

Chrollo looked up at his disciples, eyebrows furrowed by the suddenness of Hisoka’s worry. The demon usually lived in his own little world, and never seemed that concerned for others. He figured that this human had to be a big catch, and therefore Hisoka needed him, or else there would be no reason for him to care. He finally spoke up, his voice making Hisoka’s skin twitch, “Maybe, I can come and see what I can do.”

“ _ Ah, that sounds lovely. _ ” Hisoka cooed, becoming extremely excited, “ _ Maybe you can give me a private show? _ ”

“No, you haven’t earned anything like that.” Chrollo replied, unaffected by Hisoka’s invitations, “I have learned how to do certain healing styles that I would like to try out on your friend. I rarely have a reason to use my stolen powers.”

Hisoka was smiling wide, standing with his skin still shivering in a needy way, “ _ Alright, see you soon. _ ”

Without another word the demon was hung up on. So, he turned to Kite, who was peaking up at him through the top of the blanket. Hisoka continued to grin, his sharp teeth glistening in the dim light, “Get ready Kite, _ the king is coming _ .”

Gon had made a few simple shapes in the snow, and now laid in an especially fluffy pile of it, enjoying the cool embrace of the powdery substance. Killua was less willing to get his pants wet, so he just leaned up against a nearby tree, watching as Gon relaxed himself. Night was beginning to fall, and it was almost time to go home. Killua smiled, although it felt like a lie on his face. The shadow over the association, which sat in the distance, made him very aware of something brewing. Something was happening. 


	23. Ill Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite is getting slowly better, but it is too late to stop the King from coming. Gon and Killua have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered extra sauce with some angst? I certainly did, but I did not add the side of kink, I have no idea where that come from, haha. I just took two days writing this because the sauce had to have extra garlic, and now some onions got thrown in and I just don't know what to do with all these ingredients haha! Anywayyyyy, this chapter is 10/10 getting to the plot, I'm proud of it!
> 
> Thank you to randugamsas! I am glad to make you excited, as so am I! Basically a puppy looking at the meatiest steak, although that does sound a bit dirty haha. Gon is sweet boy who simply cannot figure out how his powers turn on and off half the time, which will be big later, sooooooo... Thank you!  
> Thank you as always to Thh88, your comment made me smile!

Kite could barely hold himself up while he was sitting in the tub, so Hisoka snaked his way behind him, helping him wash off so he would be more presentable for the king. He simply loved playing in the man’s hair, brushing it out with his fingers as he carefully started to put soap into it. Kite luckily was more sleepy than flighty, so he was not struggling as much as he would have the day before. He hummed as he worked the soap into it, talking to himself a bit every so often. Kite was kinda off in his own world, his fever ever so present, and his brain foggy from it. 

Hisoka hummed again, “ _ The king will love you _ ,  _ maybe he will give us both a beautiful show _ .”

He then slumped over, nuzzling his face into the back of the feverish man’s neck, purring with excitement, “ _ I can share my delicious treat with him _ .”

Kite shivered, muttering something unintelligible. Hisoka then began to calmly rinse the man’s hair, careful to not get soap into his eyes as he had. He looked over his body once more, biting his lip to hold himself back. He did not want to hurt him at that moment, but it was hard to not defile him at this state. It would be too easy, he wanted Kite to fight back when they were fucking, like the first time. He wondered if Chrollo would want to try him out, he was much less picky about the state of his lovers, and even remembered him messing around with a few almost dead humans before. Maybe even already dead ones.

Hisoka much preferred his toys to squirm, to put up a fight, the danger making it all that much more pleasurable. He licked his lips now, lightly rubbing Kite’s hips, his daydreams making him hard. _ Fuck, I need to contain this, _ he told himself, trying to get out now before he did anything that he would regret. 

Then he stood straight, stretching himself a bit. A weak voice behind him made him pause, and turn to listen to Kite, “It's an octopus, right?”

“ _ Ah _ , are you feeling better?” Hisoka asked, looking excited.

Kite did not look better, his eyes squinting as he looked at the demon. He seemed to be trying to piece his words together, again he asked, “On your back? Your tattoo?” 

“ _ You poor thing. _ ” Hisoka pouted, knowing that the man had to still be feeling terrible based on his tone of voice, “Yes, it is an octopus.”

Kite seemed to think about that, then he held up his arms to be helped out of the tub. Hisoka helped without too much teasing, just glad that Kite’s brain had seemed to grow a little less foggy during the bath. He did not know that it would help, but he was glad that it did something. Kite was always asking questions when he was healthier, so to the demon this was all a good sign. Little did he know that this would lead to something the Hisoka would know as paradise. Something a normal person might shutter at.

Hisoka carefully dried the other man off, then he helped him pull on another new pair of pajamas. He got the sizing a bit better this time, guessing each time he went out shopping. Once they were both dressed, Hisoka helped Kite into the bedroom, making him sit on the bed, _“We are expecting company, so I will feed you now_. I hope you stay coherent enough, you’ll want to ask the _king_ _so many_ questions!”

Kite already wanted to ask what he had meant by king, but before he could open his mouth Hisoka was already in the next room, his music beginning to play as it always did before he started cooking. He knew that his questions were rarely answered anyway, so he would wait to see this man, or rather monster. He sighed, looking down at his hands, which rested in his lap. He could barely see them, his vision going in and out quite often. He was so sick, it had been awhile since he had been so ill. It was likely brought on by anemia and cold, since he had been shirtless inside of that closet for so long after bleeding quite a bit. 

He let out a shaky breath, trying to clear his mind a bit more. Normally when he was this sick he would have to tuck himself away in his bedroom, heater on, warm microwave food on hand, and he would try to recuperate as much iron as he could. Currently he couldn't even remember what Hisoka had been feeding him, or what the man had been doing to help him heal. He just knew that he was still alive, so obviously the demon had done some maintenance on his well being. 

He sat himself straight again, looking towards the door to the kitchen. He squinted a bit more, the music was louder than usual, and he wondered why. He wondered what Hisoka was doing, what he was feeling, and who he had invited to the home. He felt anticipation rise up like never before. Something bad was coming, and he knew it.

Killua was working twice as hard as ever before, getting to the point of zapping Gon on multiple occasions thanks to his own stress on his reflexes. Gon would whine at him, but resume with his battle stance, ready to take another zap in order to better himself. He was not quite as prepared to take twenty whole strikes before he was feeling very light headed. He had to sit down, breathing heavily as he did, his skin reddened from the fire he had summoned. 

Kurapika hurried over, mostly to check on Gon, but to also make sure that Killua stopped, as his heated expression did not fade, electric bolts arching up his hair and through his irises. Kurapika almost felt like he was taking this too seriously, like he was too much into his own head to stop. So he tried to talk him down, eyes on Gon to assess his energy, “Killua, what’s wrong? Why are you being so rough?”

Leorio walked over carefully, mostly to protect Kurapika and Gon if things got hairy, “Hey, bud, come on you can talk to us.”

“I-I just need to get some energy out.” Killua lied, crossing his arms, but allowing his powers to calm after a moment.

Kurapika lightly pat Gon on the head, giving him a worried smile, “Are you alright?”

“My heart is pounding.” Gon told him honestly, “But I’ll be fine. I just need a minute, okay?”

“What happened Killua?” Kurapika again persisted, not wanting to drop this.

“Nothing, just leave me alone.” Killua replied, an edge of a growl in his voice. 

Then the teen turned swiftly, heading for the doors in a hurry, “I’m going to go get Gon’s snack.”

Gon pouted, as Killua hadn’t had an outburst like that since they had left home. He wondered if he had done something wrong, which made his heart hurt more. His eyebrows furrowed, and after a moment he managed to stand up, hugging Kurapika goodbye, and waving to Leorio. Both men seemed concerned, but he reassured them that it would be okay.

He carefully opened the door to their room when he made it there, and he peaked in to see Killua laying on the bed, arms crossed, expression glazed over with anger. He stepped inside, closing the door as quietly as possible. Then he looked at the other teen again, eyes big, “Are you okay?”

“Don’t be dumb, I’m fine.” Killua grumbled.

Gon crossed the room over to him, practically throwing his upper half up and over top of him into a big hug. He gave Killua the biggest eyes he could muster, making him look almost doll-like. Killua did not like that, puffing up his cheeks he asked, “What are you doing? Stop.”

“No, not until you tell me what’s wrong!” Gon pouted.

Killua still kept his mouth shut, looking away from his boyfriend. Gon took advantage of this, reaching his hands to a particular spot, and before Killua could react, he began to dig his hands into the teen, tickling him mercilessly. Killua immediately reacted, eyes going wide as he tried to shove Gon off, tears in the corners of his eyes as he squirmed, “S-stop you idiot!”

Gon persisted, laughing himself as he now was fully on top of his boyfriend. Killua was practically helpless under Gon’s grasp. This was until he forced his way on top, pressing Gon’s wrists into the mattress as he yelled, “I told you to stop!”

After a short moment of catching his breath, Killua’s face turned pure red, realizing what position they had moved themselves into. He swallowed thickly, Gon’s big eyes not helping matters.  _ Shit, shit, shit, what do I do, _ he wondered. 

Then Gon smiled, seeming to be catching onto Killua’s distress, “You can do whatever you want, but you gotta tell me what’s wrong after.”

Killua couldn’t believe the permission he was granted. He could not believe just how quickly he took Gon up on the offer, the tickling exciting him entirely, working him up to needing something, anything to relieve his stress. He was already undressing Gon before he had time to think about it, not giving either of them time to process anything really. Then he took off his own clothes, less ashamed of it since Gon had now seen him naked a few times before this. However, this would be the first time their bodies would touch like this, and when Killua laid himself back on top of Gon, he could feel goosebumps rise on his arms. His slightly reddened skin felt so warm against his own.

He breathed out slowly, ready to give Gon the whole, _ stop me if you need to stop _ , but Gon gave him a look that told him to not say it. He instead made Killua put his hands on his hips, smiling softly at him, “I like it when you touch there, it feels nice.”

Killua nodded, sitting up a bit so he could see what he was doing, then he lightly began to massage Gon’s hips, making the boy mew softly. Killua could feel his heart begin to race, the noise encouraging him to explore a bit as he rubbed his fingers into the boy’s soft skin. 

Gon let himself make little noises of pleasure, to prove to Killua that he was doing a good job. The teen began to persist much less cautiously, now his hands migrating to Gon’s cock, which was hard from the rubbing. One lightly rubbed a single finger up and down the shaft, his other hand looping down and below the boy, touching his butt a bit. Gon was very receptive, his mews and whimpers growing a little bit louder, his eyes closing and hands over his face prepared to cover his own mouth incase of a moan. 

Killua took this time now, leaning forward to lightly kiss Gon on his face a few times, then his chest, kissing it tenderly to bring more reactions out of him. Just as he wanted, Gon’s back arched a bit, making him whimper even more, “K-Killua…” The teen breathed out hard.

Killua could not wait anymore, he sat back up, bringing his hand that was on Gon’s rear to his lips, licking his fingers a bit, then he gave Gon a narrow eyed gaze, “I still want you to tell me if we need to stop.”

“I refuse!” Gon squeaked, looking so determined to take whatever Killua was dishing out. 

Killua rolled his eyes, smiling a little bit, then he brought his hand back down, lightly prodding a finger against the boy’s entrance, “I’ve only seen this online, so I have no idea what I’m doing.” It was another warning.

Gon crossed his arms, his face very red, “I think you’ll do fine.”

“Fine then.” Killua muttered, then he slowly pushed a single finger inside.

Gon’s eyes widened, a squeak leaving him as his body tensed from the foreign feeling. He looked up at Killua in shock, but as he had said before, he was not stopping him. Killua managed to push his finger all the way inside, his voice low as he explained, “This might hurt a bit, but it is supposed to feel better with practice.”

“L-like my powers?” Gon asked innocently.

“Exactly.” A wave of guilt filled Killua’s heart when he heard that, that familiar feeling of regret made him so upset that he was tarnishing such a naive boy, but then again, Gon had told him that he wanted to try more things, and he would not be the one to tell him no.

Killua gently pressed a second finger against his boyfriend, and it slid in, making the boy whimper, then he slowly began to scissor his fingers in and out to try and stretch him out as carefully as possible. Gon continued to release long breaths, and soft mews, his face fire red, flames in his eyes. 

Killua bit his lip, the look on Gon’s face making it hard to wait, but he still did, not ready to go father, not until Gon’s body felt ready. He pushed his fingers deeper, voice low and calm, “Take a deep breath Gon, you’re going to catch the bed on fire.”

Gon took his advice, although it really did nothing about his flames, his eye fires remaining quite bright. Killua knew that he was not doing it on purpose, but he was getting to be too worked up about this. He pressed a third finger into his little boyfriend, watching with big eyes to gage the teen’s reaction.

Gon cried out, arching his back even more as his eyes snapped closed tightly. Then a long moan left him, his toes curling, “K-Killua, I ah- I like this.”

Killua smiled a bit, his worries almost completely gone. He found himself instinctively moving to get back on top of Gon, his fingers being pulled out in a gentle way. Gon looked up at him with those big blazing eyes, the fire shimmering gold, much like it had when he was injected with gifted energy. Killua couldn’t help but stare like an idiot, Gon making his heart race in a way no one else could. He bent down, pressing their lips together gently, his hands taking Gon’s legs and pushing them up and around his hips. 

Nothing else mattered, he pressed his hardened cock cock against Gon’s ass, penetrating it for the first time. His voice was filled with a mix of pleasure and surprise, “Man, you’re still so tight.”

Gon blushed, covering his face with his hands a bit shyly, “Shut up, don’t talk like that!”

Killua let out a soft chuckle, his cock pushing in the rest of the way with a huff leaving him. He sat still a bit, breathing hard, the tightness almost making him worry that he would never be able to move again. He sucked in a hard breath, trying to straighten his thoughts, “I’m going to start moving, j-just keep talking to me, okay?”

Then he began to shift his weight, pulling himself partially free from the warmth that enveloped him. Then, quickly but carefully, he pushed himself back into his boyfriend, a startled moan leaving both of them. Gon gripped the bed with one of his hands, the other one still covering half of his face, his golden flames springing higher. Killua did not stop, he kept a precise and quick pace. He did not want to hurt Gon, but another part of him had longed for this for so long. To become one, to mix their souls together in such a firework show of intense pleasure. He just hoped that Gon had felt the same. He was not telling him to stop, his noises indicating that he was indeed enjoying himself, but Killua couldn’t help but worry, knowing that he likely felt a bit of pain from the act.

Gon looked up at his boyfriend, which made him slow a bit, the look in his eyes completely different to any he had ever given to the taller teen. It was a gleam, one that told Killua to go harder, a demanding look, and a needy look. His voice sealed the deal right then and there, “H-harder, please.”

Killua did not need to be told twice, he pumped harder into the smaller teen, hardly able to believe his ears as his pleasure reached new heights. Gon’s mews turned into sweet moans, his body moving to match Killua’s, forcing the taller teen in deeper, and making their pleasure skyrocket. Messily their lips clashed again, their kiss deep, needy, like they hadn’t seen one another in years. It fed the fire, Gon’s eyes singeing Killua’s hair.

The heat was unbelievable, the friction between them paradise. Then it was coming to an end, Killua’s stomach building up in a way he had expected. He knew that soon he would finish, but he needed to decide how he was going to do it. He did not want to intrude on Gon, although finishing inside of him felt like the best option to show his dominance over the boy. He growled low, trying to hold it back, “I-I’m about to…”

Gon’s feet pressed Killua in deeper, not letting him escape from their activity. Wordless Gon had made up his boyfriend’s mind for him, and without second deliberation, Killua had reached his limit, pumping just a few more times before finishing deep within his boyfriend. Gon shivered from the feeling, his hands going down to stroke himself like Killua had taught him. Soon, and while Killua was still firmly pressed inside, Gon also reached his climax, cumming on his bare stomach. 

They both laid out of breath, Gon’s fire extinguishing itself soon after he had finished. Then Killua sat up, pulling himself out gently then reaching for the orange he had gotten for Gon, surprised that they had forgotten about it. He lightly peeled it, then gave it to the exhausted boy, “You’ll be needing this.”

Gon sat up slowly, although his backside hurt like hell. He smiled at Killua, biting into the fruit, and after he finished chewing he finally asked, “You have to tell me what has been worrying you. You promised.”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Killua nodded, letting out a soft sigh before narrowing his eyes, “Gon I think someone is coming.”

“Hisoka?” Gon had asked.

“Worse.” Killua muttered, scooting closer and pressing his lips against Gon’s forehead, “So much worse.”


	24. The King, the beast, and the demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite meets the king, and Gon and Killua have a pleasant night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was fun to write, but hard since I just finished taking a test beforehand. My brain felt like wax! But I think it ended up being one of my best suspense-wise! I'm going to watch anime to recuperate, Fire force for the win!  
> Thank you to Jhh88, I like it when people express what they think might be happening haha!  
> Thank you to randugamsas! I wouldn't want to miss a chapter if I were you haha! Also it maybe related to a strip show, but not entirely! Wink-wonk! I like little fluffy spice scenes as much as kinky ones, and let me just say there is a kinky one brewing, not this chapter buuuuttttttt..... Enjoy!

A shadow covered the land, the night coming much sooner than expected. The snow began to blow in the breeze, creating a storm that simply sucked any remaining heat from the air. Kite could feel him first, the energy that seeped through the walls, much like the cold, had begun to consume whatever it touched. The light-bulbs began to flicker a bit, like the creature sapped the energy from the house, much like a spirit could do, yet at a much larger scale. Kite sat up, and Hisoka looked up from his vanity, still applying a face full of strange makeup, “ _ Ah, you feel it too, hmm? _ ” 

“What is he?” Kite managed to ask, still a bit more lucid than he had been over the course of his stay.

“ _ The king. _ ” Hisoka hummed, “ _ Isn’t his essence delicious? _ ”

Kite felt his skin crawl, much like it would in battle. He barely noticed Hisoka standing and crossing the room to him. He only realized when he felt the man’s arms throw themselves around his thin form, pulling him close into his somewhat warm body. Kite did not dare pull away, and instead he glared at the man, “What are you doing?”

“I feel that you have become nervous.  _ So, _ being as amazing as I am, I have decided to comfort you.” Hisoka cooed, pressing his lips against the man’s cheek, “ _ Besides, I think it would be better for both of us if you smell a bit more like me. Chrollo simply loves the smell of human blood, and you usually seem to be filled with it. _ ”

Kite could feel his skin run cold. He knew that this Chrollo creature would likely be enticed by human blood, but the way Hisoka put it, he had to be big on eating humans. Hisoka was again protecting him, despite everything, and he was doing what he could to make sure that Chrollo would take it easy on him. He felt confused, wondering if Hisoka had truly invited the King to help with his sickness or to get rid of him like he had slightly feared. He really could not tell, and honestly, he doubted that Hisoka had any true allegiance to anyone, as he seemed a lot more self-serving. 

Kite let out a shaky breath, his lungs still burning from illness, “Will he hurt me, I wish for you to be honest with me, as I feel you earn little from lying.”

“He might, although I will not allow him to kill you. That isn’t the reason why I asked him to come, and he knows that as I’ve made it clear.” Hisoka actually spoke in a level tone, proving his seriousness towards the matter. 

The white haired man could feel goose bumps forming on his skin, the worst case scenarios filling his thoughts. He looked back up towards Hisoka, his heart racing, “What if he tries something?”

Hisoka let out a short laugh, hugging Kite even closer, almost in a protective way, “Well you _ are  _ my property, I doubt he could ever pay off the debts I require for such things. Besides…” Hisoka used his hand to bring up Kite’s chin, pressing their lips together softly, “ _ I have a deal with Gon, and I never put myself in debt _ .”

Kite’s eyes were wide, his heart actually fluttering from Hisoka’s words. He could not believe the way this made him feel, the romantic aspects typically being lost on him. He tried to rationalize it as him being so sick that he was not comprehending what had happened, but now he could barely look at Hisoka without his heart telling him that this monster had somehow taken a hold of him. He had not only captured his physical form, but his entire being. 

Kite then snapped back to reality again, he found his hand being held in Hisoka’s now, the man now squatting in front of him. He spread his finger a bit, looking between them rather  _ cutely _ , Kite’s eyes widened,  _ why am I thinking like that? _ He forced his fingers closed again, which made Hisoka laugh a little, pressing his lips against the tips of his fingers rather gently. 

Then suddenly Hisoka pulled away, beginning for the door, his voice serious once more, “He will be here in a moment, prepare yourself.”

Then Kite was all alone.

Killua had held Gon tight to his chest, his smile never fading despite the worry swirling in his stomach. Gon had fallen asleep many hours ago, but Killua still enjoyed the time they were able to spend with one another. He simply did not want to close his eyes, just in case he woke up in a world without Gon, one where he found out that the previous months were all a dream, as they felt like they could have been. He always had days where he feared such things, but something about that particular day made it feel more real. Maybe it was because of their soul entanglement that had just taken place, as they gave one another everything during their first time together. He could still feel Gon’s energy in his veins, the feeling made his face pinken, his smile softening as he pressed his lips to Gon’s forehead. He never felt closer to anyone, like his entire being was now shared with Gon’s. 

_ I will never let anything happen to you _ , he told himself, _ you are mine from now on. I love you so much, I hope you know that, _ he could feel tears begin to well up in his eyes,  _ do you know that _ ? He buried his face into Gon’s hair, sniffling lightly,  _ Killua Freecss, such a beautiful combination _ . 

Then he felt Gon move, making him back off just a tad. He looked down to find Gon’s eyes on him, he had woken up sometime during his thought process. He did not know what to say, his heart fluttering in the sweetest way. Gon smiled gently, moving to kiss Killua on the lips, then he settled back down onto his chest, speaking against it, “I love you, Killua.”

“I love you too.” Killua replied without hesitation,  _ so much that it hurts _ , he told himself. 

“It’s pretty late, huh?” Gon asked, not bothering to move from the warmth.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” Killua told the boy honestly.

Gon shifted a bit more, but stayed really close to his boyfriend, “I feel hyper, maybe we should go get a late night snack?”

“H’m, food does sound great.” Killua admitted, kissing his boyfriend’s head once more before he started to try and get up.

Gon did not let go, and ended up being partially dragged out of bed, a soft whine leaving him, “It feels cold!”

This made the taller teen laugh, petting the other teen’s head as he stood, “Then maybe you should hold up the fort in here? I’ll get us some cocoa and you can find us a show to watch on the tv.”

Gon tried to argue until he shivered from the cold. He was still nude from their previous acts, so he soon buried himself back into the blankets. Once he was curled up like a burrito, he poked his head out a bit, looking up at Killua, “Don’t take too long, I don’t like being in here alone.”

“Promise. I’ll see if I can find some doughnuts or something.” Killua replied, making Gon more excited. 

So the teen began down the hallway to the dining room, passing by many doors with other newbies within. None of them had made the progress Gon had, and none of them had to grow up quite as fast. He knew it wasn’t their fault, but part of him envied them. He wished that Gon could take longer to hone his abilities, and let them grow at a more natural rate, but no, they had to force him to increase his powers almost daily to meet the demands of a demon. He looked towards the ground, finally that smile had faded, his fingertips going numb as he angrily thought about the demon. Then it stopped, his eyes peering up and catching with a familiar gaze.

Palm stood at the end of the hall, her hands crossed over her body. She stared at Killua, her right eye glowing in a particular way, “Killua? Is that you?”

“Yeah, what are you doing on this floor at this time of night?” Killua asked, eyes narrowing.

“I have a bad feeling.” She muttered.

Killua knew that Palm had to be looking at someone, and figured that her sight rested on Kite, which made his heart drop. He managed to find his voice after a while, stammering just a bit, “I-is Kite alright?”

“I don’t want to tell you what I see.” She replied, seeming frantic, “He’s not alone, he is with three demons, I’m scared for him.”

“Three?” Killua couldn’t believe his ears, “What the hell is going on?”

Kite had little time to prepare himself. In Fact he had less time than Hisoka had seemed to have set aside. He could hear the front door open, and he could hear Hisoka’s voice heighten, excitement shaking the walls and the lights flickering out. Cold filled the house, shaking the man’s bones, and he laid back down covering himself up over his head to retain his warmth. Then when he heard heavy footsteps come closer to the bedroom, he did not move, his heart racing where he laid.

An unfamiliar voice reached his ears, the door opening yet again, “He smells interesting, like you but different. Have you done that on purpose?”

“ _ Oh, no _ , he simply has lived in my care for quite a long time. You know how that can be.” Hisoka tried to explain without giving away what he had done. 

The man seemed to not believe him, but he did not press further on that matter. Now Kite could feel his presence standing over him, freezing him. He did not dare move, his skin running ice cold. Then he felt the blanket being ripped from him, his body shivering to the introduction of air. It was a man he hadn’t ever seen alright, but there were two, and he had no idea which was Chrollo. Part of him leaned towards the more pretty looking one, as he assumed that the king would be rather attractive. The other man had half of his face covered with a scarf, he was the one who had taken the blanket from him. 

Hisoka smiled at Kite, speaking up in a more comforting way, “ _ Kite meet Chrollo and Feitan _ !” He had obviously done this so that Kite could calm down, knowing people’s names was important to humans, or at least that was something a lot of demons believed. 

Feitan dropped the blanket onto the floor, stepping closer to get a good look at Kite’s face. Kite sat still, not wanting to offend anyone present. He did not like being observed in such a way, but he also found it interesting himself noting the individual behaviors of those around him. Slowly Feitan stood up again, his voice flat, drawn out, “He seems to be rather strong, even in his current state. How do you get him to obey you?”

“ _ Oh _ , well he got pretty sick,  _ as I’ve said. Although, I doubt he would fight me too much, something about paperwork _ .” Hisoka responded in a proud tone. 

Chrollo then took his turn, his more refined appearance still throwing Kite off a bit. The way he stood so straight, and held his features, he did not allow too many emotions to be expressed on his face, yet, a smile did snake it’s way onto those pale lips. He grabbed Kite’s chin forcefully, his fingernails stabbing into the side of Kite’s face as he forced him to look to either side, examining him, “Such an interesting specimen. I can see why you’re so adamant on keeping him. A soul collector, one with a soul bonded to him. So rare, already a brilliant collection piece to have.”

Then suddenly Chrollo brought their faces closer, his eyes like knives in Kite’s, “He smells delicious…”

Hisoka seemed to grow a bit tense, “ _ Yes, you really should see him move, it’s simply mesmerizing with how his hair flows in the wind. He’s a delight _ .”

Chrollo kept his face close to Kite’s, seeming to be mulling something over in his brain. Kite could feel his chin begin to bleed a bit from his razor sharp fingernails that now dug into his skin, and his heart only quickened it’s pace. Chrollo’s voice almost made him jump, the intensity only growing, “Once I heal you, I expect repayment.”

“W-what do I have to do?” Kite dared to ask.

“Whatever I ask of you.” Chrollo replied, pressing their lips together shortly before standing back, releasing the man, “I have decided that I will heal him, Hisoka. However, you do know that my services have a price. I expect you and Kite to repay this price, and then we shall wreak havoc, as we in the troupe always do. Tonight we will feast once the healing and repayment is over. We shall scar the nearest city with our name, and take what we please.”

“ _ Yes sir _ .” Hisoka purred, bowing his head with his truly immeasurable excitement. 

Kite’s eyes widened between the two men, not knowing what was going on. He did not know that Paradise was about to begin. 


	25. Bloodletting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua knows something is coming, but he is not letting Gon know. Kite becomes intimately acquainted with the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big ol' sauce warning, heck it is barely sauce more like spice! So spice! So be warned that there is a lot of kinky sauce up ahead! You have been warned!
> 
> Thank you to randugamsas! Hisoka in my opinion has a sweet side, just hidden behind a persona he has, but also he has that murder / Gon boner quite often haha. The situation is much much much worse, as he is the sauce king right now.

Killua had found himself back in his bedroom, holding two mugs of hot chocolate and a bag of cookies, which was tucked beneath his arm. He would not be telling Gon what Palm had seen, and instead he handed him his cup, speaking rather gently, “Sorry it took so long, a surprising amount of people had the same idea as us.”

“Must be one of those nights.” Gon replied before taking a big swig out of his cup.

Before Killua could respond, Gon reached out to grab the cookies without too much hesitation. Killua smiled at him and let him have them, warning him quietly to not get too many crumbs onto the bed. Gon spat out his tongue playfully, “If I do we can just sleep on the other bed until we can clean up!”

That made Killua laugh, glad that Gon seemed to be filled with bubbles as always. He got himself comfortable beside his boyfriend, eyes now on the TV. On screen was a movie he could partially recall being rather popular a few years back, around the time he had met Gon. He felt a bit nostalgic as the movie continued, their bodies leaned up against one another as they simply enjoyed each other’s company. 

Kite had been forced to stand, his arms kept up above his head by Hisoka’s powers. The feeling of the tentacles, which squirmed and shifted over his hot flesh, made him shiver occasionally, and he was very hopeful that Hisoka would refrain from stinging him again. He hated the idea of the endless sleep that he saw coming if that neurotoxin was reintroduced into his body. Chrollo stood before him, Hisoka behind, and the other demon, Feitan, stood a bit far away, seeming to be looking around the room. 

Chrollo had some of Kite’s hair in his hand, lightly playing with it through his fingers as he looked through a book he had brought with him. He hummed lightly, stepping around Kite a bit to look a bit closer. Releasing Kite’s hair, he began to tug up his shirt, feeling his spine with his cold fingers. Kite let out a shaky breath, his body shuttering thanks to the sensation. Then his breath caught in his throat as he felt something being pressed against his neck, a soft sensation, but unusual for the man. Chrollo spoke against his skin, his lips being the sensation that Kite had felt, “Still quite warm, my research says that your fever could have been much more dangerous if you weren’t taken care of. You still feel warmer than recommended, humans are so fragile.”

Hisoka smirked, moaning where he stood, “ _ So I actually did a good job? What wonderful news _ !”

Chrollo paid no mind to the demon, and instead continued to flip through his book. Eventually he reached up, pushing Kite’s hair up and over his shoulder, making his other side clear of any obstruction. Each movement made Kite struggle a bit, not liking being touched all that much, especially by this monster. The king also ignored his little twitches and movements, his face returning to Kite’s neck to feel the warmth even more. 

He seemed unconcerned with Kite’s feelings, and continued to do as he pleased, touching Kite in various places, and feeling things that even Hisoka left off limits. Hisoka did seem to grow a stern expression, but other than remaining watchful, he did nothing to stop the king’s exploitative hands. Then suddenly the king pulled away, flipping through his book for a few more pages as he paced around. Feitan drew closer now, his strange accent a bit more apparent as he spoke, “He start to smell bloody, Chrollo. Drives me crazy.”

“I know, you just need to be patient.” Chrollo told the other demon, which worried Kite even more.

He thought that maybe this was a sign that he was not as safe as Hisoka had tried to say he was. He began to panic a bit, which would only make it worse, as blood rushed throughout his body, his face turning a soft shade of red. Chrollo finally returned to him, but his nose was scrunched up now, as though he was suppressing his senses. Then he lifted Kite’s shirt again, pulling it up and over his head. After a little bit of struggling, he managed to throw it to the ground, his hand going back to Kite’s chest. He smiled rather thoughtfully, throwing Kite off entirely, his nightshade eyes gleaming as his fingertips traced over the man’s chest. His voice was low, it was chanting in a way, and soon a power began to leak from his fingers, and into Kite’s body. Kite tried to remain still, not certain what kind of magic this was.

Feitan now stood next to his king, watching with interested eyes. Kite could barely make out his expression, but he could tell that he was entertained by this strange spell. Then the influx ended, and Chrollo retreated his hand, speaking what Kite understood to be a prayer of some sort. Then he closed his book, breathing out as though his soul itself tried to leave his body. 

Kite could already think better, his vision clearing up much more. He blinked a few times, breathing in a lot more than he had in awhile. He was healthy, whatever the demon had done had healed him entirely, or at least to the point where he felt entirely well again. He looked at Chrollo, not knowing what to say, but he managed a small, “It worked. I feel better.”

Chrollo smiled, his grin toothy, like Hisoka’s usually had been, “Good, good. In that case, you must be prepared to repay me.”

Then, before Kite could react, Chrollo brought their bodies back together, his hands raking up and down the man’s back in a rather aggressive way, the way that his nails cut into Kite’s back made him cry out. Hisoka seemed to want to step in, but still he remained away, eyes glued to the mess of scratches that were forming on the human’s back, his face growing more and more upset as the abuse went on. Then Chrollo stopped cutting into the man, now pressing his fingertips to the wounds, and feeling the warm blood as it began to run down the man’s back. He licked his lips, the scent overwhelming him and Feitan. Both men were on Kite like moths to a flame, taking turns admiring the blood that Chrollo had spilled. But soon that became boring, and Chrollo found himself leaning forward, again pressing his lips against Kite’s throat, then his teeth sunk into the flesh. Kite cried out, his body shivering wildly.

Hisoka made a disgruntled cough, trying to get their attention, “Remember who you are playing with sir, you do not want to kill him.”

Chrollo glanced back at Hisoka, licking the bleeding flesh and pulling away just a bit, “I’m simply having fun. What’s wrong with you? You always take what is yours.”

“His life is not mine.” Hisoka pointed out, his eyes gleaming with anger, “You can do what you like, but you cannot kill him. He is too important to die today.”

“Fine.” Chrollo conceded a bit, again licking Kite’s neck, “I will be more… careful.”

Hisoka put his hands on his hips, still glaring at his king. Then he looked up at Kite, his eyes saying it all. Kite understood that he did not intend on this happening, and he understood that Hisoka would certainly jump in if he felt like Kite was going to die. He wanted to keep his promise to Gon, and his promise to him, and therefore, he was not going to let anything happen. That helped to put Kite at ease, at least until he felt his boxers being tugged down, “I guess since I cannot drink until my heart's content, then I shall enjoy my time in other ways.” Chrollo hummed to himself.

Kite’s body immediately reacted to try and cover himself, his legs crossing over himself as Chrollo watched with amused eyes. Then Chrollo looked at Hisoka, voice low, “Drop him, I want to feel him struggle.”

Hisoka smiled a little, having a gleam of remembrance in his eyes.  _ Ah, he’s great when he struggles _ , his mind told him as he released his grip. The man fell to the ground quite heavily, then he scrambled to his feet, backing himself up against the wall, “I don’t want to do this.”

“You do not have a choice. You let me help you, so now I want to ruin you.” Chrollo told the man, his presence becoming even more imposing upon him.

Kite felt like he had shrunk, like he was powerless. Sure he likely could fight off Hisoka by himself if he had a fair amount of luck on his side, but three demons all at once? There was no way. He knew that regardless of what he felt, this was happening. His virginity had just been taken by one demon, and now he would have multiple partners before becoming accustomed to sex in general. It felt strange to him, like it was supposed to be terrible, a tragedy, but honestly a more sadistic part of him began to thrive with this idealization. He let out a shaky breath, eyes glancing around the men around him,  _ why am I excited _ ?

He had only a moment to think about this, and as he was grabbed and forced to kneel on the ground it came to him. He was learning about demons in a more intimate way, which was very different than his more interrogation styled method he had used before. These were demons unafraid of him, and not worried to tell him things that normally were secret to humans. They were using him, but he was using them as well. Learning was always such a big thrill to the man, but he never dreamed that his lust for learning would help during times like these. 

Chrollo smirked at the man, who now looked up at him with those piercing eyes. He pressed his thumb to the corner of Kite’s mouth, forcing it open as he had. He admired the human’s teeth momentarily, then he used his free hand on his pants, tugging them down just enough to free his already erect cock. Kite still glared at the man, although it was not as heated as before, his excitement began to grow even more. Then the fun began, Chrollo’s cock thrusting into the man’s mouth unashamedly as his hand now grasped his long white hair.

Hisoka walked around them to watch, eyes wide with interest. He had hoped for a show, but who knew he would get a full on production? He couldn’t help but feast his eyes, ogling both men as Kite’s mouth was forced down onto the other man’s cock. Kite’s hands, now that he realised that he was free to move them, did, and wrapped his fingers around Chrollo’s hips, his eyes glued to the king as his head was made to move. Chrollo caught that gleam in his eyes, making him chuckle to himself, “He’s a bit of a slut, huh?”

“ _ I told you he was special _ .” Hisoka purred, his own hands now crossed over his body in a self hug. 

Chrollo thrusted harder and faster, although he did pay attention to Kite’s reactions, he found that the human was much more able to take abuse from him if it was in this way. He smirked rather wildly, losing a bit of his regal appearance as he worked himself in deeper, harder, making the man gag on him. Kite’s fingernails lightly dug into his hips, as though he was telling him that he could take it, so the king did not stop letting the pleasure take ahold of him. 

Feitan seemed to finally notice the scene before him, and he came up to catch a few glances. He was much more interested in the blood that still pooled from the bite wound. He licked his lips, his voice small, “He smells delicious sir.”

“Ah, yes, so he does.” Chrollo breathed out, his eyes growing a bit more lucid, “His blood tastes sweet. He must be a very godly man when he’s not being fucked.”

Feitan said something that Kite could not understand, speaking in a language unfamiliar with him. Then he felt Chrollo slow down, which brought his attention back to the king. Chrollo pulled his cock out, smirking at the man, “Bed, now.”

Kite did not need to be told twice, he was soon on his feet, and went straight to the bed without a word. Hisoka could not tell if he was being careful or if he was actually managing to enjoy himself. Regardless he already knew that he would be happy to have a private showing when this was over with, as sleeping with Kite would be like sleeping with the king in his mind, which only made the man more attractive to the demon. Chrollo moved over to the bed now, his hand pressing against Kite’s neck before shoving him down onto the mattress. Kite fell with a gasp, the feeling of the demon’s weight over him served to make him become hot, his body needing some sort of stimulation, or else he might go crazy. Chrollo would not make him wait long, as he positioned himself with his free hand, and moved to shove his cock into the man. Kite let out a startled breath, his hands moving up to grasp around Chrollo’s arm, the feeling of the demon’s fingers tightening around his neck sending shocking sensations throughout his body.

He was a lot less forgiving than Hisoka, he began to move without hesitation, his face filling with pleasure. Kite’s back arched beneath the feeling, allowing the demon more room to work, his cock already pushing in rather deeply. His free hand now moved to Kite’s chest, marking it with his claws, which allowed even more blood to spill. He licked his fingernails once satisfied with the marks that he had made. Then he leaned forward, pressing kisses along the lines, then he dug his teeth into the man’s ever pinkening neck, again drinking some of his crimson juices. 

Kite could barely move now, his body reacting on it’s own as his brain seemed to turn off entirely. His noises reached new peaks, unhindered by embarrassing thoughts or feelings, his moans loud enough to make Hisoka almost lose his composure. 

Feitan snaked around his master, now overhead of Kite, looking down at the act. He licked his lips once more, then leaned down grasping one of the man’s arms and bringing it to his mouth, soon he too bit into his soft flesh, taking part in the sweetness that made up his essence. Kite cried out, his eyes closing tightly, his body unbearably light, as though he was going to pass out. But then the buildup began to rise, he was going to cum, and he was unable to stop it. 

Wrapped in numb and yet unbearable pleasure, Kite’s body couldn’t hold anything in, and he climaxed onto the king and himself. Chrollo did not stop, thrusting a few times before he began to spasm, finishing deep within the man, his teeth only sinking in more as he bucked his hips a few more times out of instinct. Then he slowed, continuing to take a few sips from Kite’s throat, blood beginning to drip around the wound as he enjoyed the taste. Hisoka could barely get himself back into the proper state of mind, but once he could speak he did with authority, “I think he’s spent sir, time to give him a break.”

Chrollo took a long moment before he released his grip, his teeth stained red as he sat up and rubbed his mouth with his sleeve. Feitan took a bit longer, but after Chrollo told him to stop he listened, releasing the man’s arm. Kite laid heavily upon the bed now, unable to move or do much of anything. The loss of blood mixed with the high of his orgasm had practically knocked him out. 

Chollo began to redress himself, his eyes becoming more focused, “I needed that. It’s been awhile since I’ve been with a soul hunter such as him.”

“ _ I told you he is amazing. _ ” Hisoka reiterated, then glared at Feitan, “I don’t know who gave him permission to join into the king’s  _ fun _ . Kite would have been able to handle much more without his interference.”

Chrollo walked past Hisoka, his voice stern, “I don’t mind him sampling fruits of pleasure here and there. It is healthy for us to feed on humans, and he does not do it enough as it is.”

“I still think that he should have at least asked.” Hisoka pushed a bit, not liking sharing as much as he seemed to. 

“Such a childish way you try to retain complete control of your toys.” Chrollo scoffed, “Drop it. You get to keep him, and he is healthy. I would think you would be grateful, because now the real fun begins.”

Hisoka let out his frustration in a single release of air, before an overly wide smile filled his face, “ _ Finally, let’s go enjoy Paradise, shall we? _ ”


	26. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kite is left alone with a stranger, Gon and Killua have a serious talk, and Hisoka is having some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on this chapter! I was horribly sick for the past few days, and I couldn't be on my computer for more than a few minutes before feeling bad, so sorry! This chapter is a lore dump but it is very important so it should be fine, kinda making things sweet, while taking on a few important concepts, you guys should tell me what you think is happening haha.
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88!
> 
> Thank you to randugamsas! Demons in this universe usually do not release when they drink blood, but with Hisoka standing nearby they knew better than to keep drinking and feasting. I usually don't write such rough scenes, but I need to write more of them soooo... I hope you like this one!

Kite could barely sit up now, he had been tucked back into bed, and his woulds, after a few more licks, were wrapped up by Hisoka a bit messily. He had obviously done his best, but being a bit disconnected with reality, he had wrapped Kite up rather poorly. He was alone now, although he could hear movement in the house. He knew it was not Hisoka, no radio was playing, and he was not talking, so obviously one of the other two had stayed. He did not figure it to be Chrollo, so it would have to be the other one, who he had a hard time placing the name of. Then it came to him, and he found himself shuttering at it, Feitan, Chrollo told him something before they left, and he was likely the only one still in the house. He wondered why, but figured he was likely babysitting while Hisoka experienced what the demons had called Paradise. 

Then the sound of the door made him tense up, the demon peeked in with his dark eyes, seeming to be checking on him and confirming his thoughts. They stared at one another in silence for awhile, but Kite simply had enough of it, and spoke up, “So, uh, what are you looking at?”

“You.” Feitan replied simply, opening the door a bit more to look around.

“Why, exactly?” Kite prodded.

“No worry, I no kill you.” Feitan told him, now stepping into the room, “King told me to stay, I stay, watch you. Make sure you no bleed out.”

Kite sighed, the pain in his arm returning a bit. His saliva had been hot like fire, it still made his flesh burn, “I see… You did not want to pillage with the rest of them?”

“I no like clown.” Feitan replied, again snooping throughout the room, “I no trust clown.”

“But you let your king go with him?” Kite asked, surprised by this.

“King not ‘lone. King not ever ‘lone.” He told him, then said something that Kite could not understand, figuring it was again in his native tongue. 

Kite relaxed a bit more, he had figured that the king would have more followers, so it made sense that others would be in the shadows around him. He did not understand their particular politics, as some demons worked in weird ways, but with how different Hisoka seemed to be from the other two he had met, he could tell that he would be considered a bit more untrustworthy. Hisoka, despite everything, was too human compared to Feitan and Chrollo. 

Feitan now sat on the floor nearby the bed, his half hidden face seemed to be twisted in a curious gaze, “What name?”

“Mine? I am Kite.” Kite told the demon, figuring that it couldn’t hurt to tell him since he had already seen him naked and drank his blood, what else could he do?

Feitan nodded, still staring at him with those dark eyes of his. Kite had a lot of questions floating in his mind, but he figured that it would be best not to press too much, especially since there would likely be a language barrier. He wondered what Hisoka was doing, and wondered how long they would be stuck together. Then he began to think about Hisoka, and what kind of mood his night of rampaging would put him in. He wondered if Hisoka would try to use his body like Chrollo had, wondering why Hisoka had never drank any of his blood. Then finally he decided to ask something, “Does Hisoka eat humans?”

Feitan seemed surprised by the question, his eyes shifting around a bit, “Yes, he do. Like me, and king. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Kite responded, eyes now on the ceiling, “He made no indication of such things while I’ve been here.”

That made Feitan laugh a little, which tensed the man’s muscles a bit, “What?”

“He eat human and drink blood.” Feitan told him, “He has some in fridge, it smell bad.”

Kite’s face pulled into a grimace, and it dawned on him that Hisoka’s daily excursions may have been hunting episodes, where he caught victims, and he was likely also feeding him some of that meat. A sinking feeling made him feel dizzy, his hand going to his stomach, which had bulged in a strange way, like he had gained some weight from being there, but it was a bit harder than fat, he wondered what else Hisoka was doing to him. If he had fed him human meat, was he also trying to turn him into an Afflicted?  _ What if my stomach is hard because one of them gave me demon blood in my food _ , he began to feel a bit of panic rise in his blood,  _ what if I turn into one of them _ ?

Gon had noticed something that he felt Killua had tried his best to cover up, it was subtle, something Gon would have never seen if he hadn’t become so close to the other boy. He was scared, Gon could practically feel the fear rolling off of him. So alert, so focused,  _ on what _ ? He did not know. He wanted to ask, but he felt like it would only make things worse. So instead he danced around the issue, trying to get answers by other methods, “Can we go on a walk?”

“No, it’s like two in the morning Gon.” Killua replied, eyes glued to their door.

So it was something outside of the room making him so nervous, Gon could tell that much. He pondered it for a moment, then he stood up, crossing the room to the bathroom, “Do you think Kite is okay?”

“I’m not sure.” Killua told him honestly.

That was another test, so something outside was scaring him, and Kite might be in trouble. All signs were pointing to Hisoka, which made his blood run cold as he stepped into the bathroom and to the mirror to brush his teeth. He was thoughtful the whole time he cleaned himself up, washing his face and carefully cleaning his delicate skin on his rear. He noticed that he had bled a bit, which was something Killua had told him might happen, so he made sure to clean it all off, and he went back into the bedroom to get dressed. He decided to confront Killua once he was clothed, as he would take him more seriously that way. So once he had something on, he went to his boyfriend, he then held up his arms for a hug. Killua wasted no time, pulling the smaller teen into his lap, “What is it?”

“I know something is wrong.” Gon started, kissing him on the nose, “Is Hisoka coming for me?”

“I don’t think so.” Killua told him quickly, angry with himself that he had made it so easy for the other boy to tell that there was danger lurking around, “Just chill, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“But, if he comes I won’t let you fight him alone.” Gon told him, eyes blazing with anger, “I can’t let you fight all of my battles!”

“Gon.” Killua practically hissed, his fingers dug into the smaller boy’s hips, getting his full attention, “You are not ready to fight him. You can barely stand after we spar, and I don’t even hit you. If he hits you, you’ll probably die again, and I can’t have that happening. You need more time.”

“But I’ve had time! I can’t be doing this forever! What about Kite? What if he gets horribly hurt because I’m too weak? I couldn’t live with myself if he died because of me!” Gon protested. 

“Don’t be so stupid!” Killua yelled at the boy, butting their heads together, “You can’t fight this battle, not yet! So shut up and let me keep you safe, dumb ass!”

Gon growled, pressing his forehead into Killua’s also, making both of their brains almost bounce in their skulls from the impact. Then Gon pulled away, and pushed into Killua again, but instead of a headbutt, he butted their lips together, smashing their teeth into one another as he kissed him. Killua was thrown off guard by this, the kiss blinding him with pain and anger, but he pressed into it despite the coppery flavor in his mouth, roughly pressing into his boyfriend, pushing him back and down into the bed, his eyebrows furrowing during the suddenly hard kiss. Then once it ended, they laid breathing hard, glaring at one another. Gon’s voice broke the silence, hoarse, and mad, “I love you, dummy.”

“I love you too, dipshit.” Killua replied, then he found a smile forming on his face, unable to help himself as he collapsed into laughter. 

Gon soon followed suit, their bodies now held close to one another as they laughed. Neither of them had any anger lingering within them, both just held one another, their laughter dying down, but their smiles still glued onto their faces. Gon rested his head back, letting out a breath before he managed to speak, “I want to be better so I don’t need to be protected. I want to end this whole thing with Hisoka, I want to punch him in the face.”

“Then let’s get you trained to the point where you can.” Killua told the boy as he lovingly pet his hair, “I’d love to see you beat the shit out of him, trust me. But until you are ready I am going to shove myself in the way. That’s just how it will be until you are stable.”

“Fine.” Gon said, although he hated it, “I won’t fight you on that, just remember that I prefer you alive, so don’t be stupid.”

“You’re the stupid one.” Killua laughed, kissing him gently again.

Hisoka relished in the pure violence around him, Paradise had only gotten better by the years. The human screams, both made him uncomfortable but excited, and blood coated his claws, glistening in the faint light of the room he stood within. A man cowered in the corner, his eyes big with fear, as he was certain he was going to die. _ How weak, how totally disappointing _ , Hisoka began to pout, his fingers coming up to his lips. He began to rub them against the soft flesh, painting his porcelain lips with the crimson blood that had caked them. 

Then he moved, turning away from the frightened man, “ _ Humans, only rarely do they have enough fight in them _ .”

Chrollo walked towards the human, kneeling in front of him to get a better look, “Dear Hisoka, you are much too picky about your prey.”

“ _ I can’t help it! _ ” Hisoka whined, crossing his arms over his form, “ _ I want him to fight back, to leave me with wounds, but no, he’ll cower until he dies, and then he will only make the world better by being gone. Such trash, humans can be an utter waste of space. _ ”

“Humans other than that Kite, and the other one you have made Afflicted, am I correct?” Chrollo smiled now, grabbing the scared man by his throat, pushing him onto the floor, “They are special to you, as they fight back, they are stubborn. It’s a kink for you, yes?”

Hisoka smirked, licking his blood stained lips a bit, “ _ Exactly, they are delicious, and truly deserving of their air _ .”

Chrollo began to squeeze, making the human struggle as he began to choke the life from him. He loved watching humans squirm, it was a common trait of demons, but Hisoka had taken it a step further, he wanted pain just as much as he wanted to deal it out. He was much more thoughtful about his prey, he only wanted extremes. The man now ceased his movements, his neck crushed beneath the demon’s grip. The king stood over him, losing his appetite thanks to his considerations, “What will you do if they get eaten whole?”

“I think I will be able to fight anything that could do that.” Hisoka responded, looking at his hand now, “I am having so much fun playing with them.”

“I wonder if the boy is aware that he can never defeat a demon.” The king muttered, hands shoving into his pockets.

“ _ I love to see him try, and I will break his spirit before he becomes mine _ .” Hisoka purred.

“Then what will you do about Kite?” Chrollo asked.

“ _ Who has ever said that you must stop at just one pet _ ?” Hisoka’s face filled with excitement, the thought alone enough to bring back his bliss.

Chrollo smiled, walking past the other monster and to the door, “I think I hear more movement upstairs, let’s show them Paradise.”

“ _ Yes sir _ .” Hisoka cooed once he began to follow him.


	27. Ging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon meets his father, Hisoka returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt pretty refreshing to write! As I've said in my other story, Total Departure, I will be working on the concepts of a story to replace that one once it is done, as it is relatively close, you guys should tell me what you think about it! I will put the summary after the 'Thank you's'
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88!  
> Thank you to randugamsas! Your comment made me laugh! Thank you for your ideas about what is happening, I love stuff like that!
> 
> Story Idea:
> 
> Gon has started his first year of college, being seventeen years old and coming from a small farming community, his family paid out the ass to bring him to a huge university for him to be able to follow his dreams of becoming an actor. He has a new cast of roommates, Killua, Shalnark, Kurapika, and Leorio (Maybe one will be added to balance out the spiders). A murder happens on campus, and seeing that many people are freaked out, Gon takes it upon himself to investigate the gruesome happenings. His prime suspect being the teacher over the theater department, Hisoka Morow. So he finds himself investigating the teacher that is most involved in his studies while finding himself wrapped up in a world he had not imagined could even exist. (Tell me ideas that you would like to see here, as well as people you would like to see, even pairings would be appreciated.)

Gon’s heart thudded against his ribcage, threatening his entire being with an overwhelming anxiety that seemed to never fade. His friends all stood behind him, giving small encouraging words, but it would do nothing to appease his worried brain. Part of him believed that he had been lied to, but another part was hopeful to finally get this over with. Then those thoughts melted, a car pulling around outside and a group of people standing up and out of their seats. The first man, who was too old to be him, seemed to already be smiling in their direction, another man, much too tall stood after him, smoke pouring from his nose. Then a third man, again his appearance was all wrong. Then, finally, the fourth man exited the car, his hair being a dead giveaway as to who he was.

Gon took in a sharp breath, the cold air stinging his lungs. He didn’t know what to do, or what he would say.  _ Do I just say, hey dad, it’s me Gon _ , he furrowed his eyebrows, _ no that sounds too messy, maybe I should just say a simple it’s nice to finally meet you? No, that’s not right either _ . He pried at his brain for better words, but once the man stood before him, everything spilled from him, his thoughts unable to hold back the pure emotion that left him, “Hi, I’m Gon, what took you so long?”

Ging seemed surprised, although his smile certainly did not fade, “Such spirit, you’re obviously my son. Kite told me so much about you.”

He knelt a bit to get a better look at Gon, his eyes filled with a playfulness that Gon had recognized, “You’re so much shorter than I thought you’d be!”

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, and his hands grasped into fists. He couldn’t stop his burst of emotion, his fist connecting to the man’s face much faster than he could stop. Then swiftly he turned, stomping into the building with a huff. Ging stood shocked, his hand on his face as smoke had arisen from the wound, “Wow, short but packs a punch! Kite was right!”

Killua couldn’t believe how Gon had reacted to his own father, sure he didn’t blame him, but he was surprised to say the least. When they first met he had nothing but praises for this man, but now that he was older, he had obviously grown to resent him. He smiled a little, glad that this man would hold no real power over his boyfriend, glad to see that Gon would not need him after this encounter. However, then his eyes darkened his voice low, “I’m sorry, Mr. Freecss?” 

“Yeah?” Ging looked at the other teen, astonishment still in his eyes.

“Kite has been taken by a demon, didn’t you know about that?” Killua asked, eyes stabbing into the man.

Ging stood up straight, smiling rather lazily, “Of course not! It’s none of my business what Kite gets himself into. I only mention what he has shared with me, and what he had shared were things about Gon. He seemed rather proud of him.”

“But, he’s in danger.” Killua tried to say, but he was immediately cut off, as though it was of no concern to the other man.

“Who are you anyway?” Ging asked.

“I’m Killua Zoldyck.” Killua said without really thinking, his eyes showing a loss of patience, “Gon’s boyfriend.”

Ging’s eyes grew larger, his stance now changing to get a closer look at the teen, “My Gon has a boyfriend? Wow, so much to learn in one day! Say, have you kissed him yet? I feel like I’m supposed to kick your ass or something.”

Killua stiffened his face reddening entirely. He swiftly turned, tucking his hands into his pockets, “Wouldn’t you like to know, pervert.” Then he went inside and towards the direction Gon had taken. 

Leorio and Kurapika stood awkwardly by Ging who seemed amused now. Both had already made up their minds about the boss, but neither would dare speak up about their feelings. However, their faces filled with a mixture of discomfort and disgust. They wondered how such a strange man could ever make such a bright light as Gon. He truly did not deserve his son if this was how he reacted to him on their first meeting. 

Killua rounded the corner to the stairwell, opening the door and peaking inside. Gon had sat on the steps within, his knees tucked up against him as he looked down the shaft. He let out a soft noise, walking over to his boyfriend, “You sure showed him.”

“He’s an idiot.” Gon replied with a small voice, “He’s not who I thought he would be.”

“Of course not.” Killua told him, sitting next to the smaller boy, “You always have high expectations of people, but that’s because you’re so amazing.”

“It’s not fair.” Gon said, “I thought he would be so happy to meet me. He seems so indifferent, like he knows me. He doesn’t…”

“No, and that’s his loss.” Killua told the boy, “You’re the cutest most quick thinking hunter in this association. You’re going to take his rank before you know it, and then maybe he’ll be the one wishing to see you.”

“Killua...I… Thank you.” Gon smiled looking up at his boyfriend, “I think I’ll kick him in his face next time he talks to me.”

“I’ll be there to zap him if he gets to be too annoying.” Killua scoffed, pressing their lips together gently.

Gon giggled, cleaning off his eyes with his hands as he laughed. Then he stood, going towards the door, and Killua wasted no time in following him. As they returned to the lobby they found Ging there, talking to Kurapika and Leorio. Both seemed extremely stressed out, as though there was something going on. So, Gon being Gon, he opened his mouth thanks to a swarm of questions in his brain, “What’s up you guys?”

“Ah, I was just briefing your guardian’s about your first assignment!” Ging practically sang, “I can’t believe you’ve been here for so many months and have not worked once!”

Kurapika tried to cut in, “B-but sir he isn’t ready, his heart still stops sometimes and-”

“No son of mine is just going to sit around and do nothing all day.” Ging said in a rather passive aggressive way, “I’ll select something easy for you four, but I can’t have you guys just sitting around like you own the place!”

Killua tried to interject, but again Ging ignored him, being extremely stubborn, “Alright, let’s see!” He looked through a file, flipping through it very quickly, then he stopped, eyes sparkling with delight, “Ah! A perfect first mission!”

He handed the paper to Kurapika, who’s eyes widened even more, “Sir this is a tier A mission, are you trying to kill him?”

“I think that he can definitely handle it! I’ve only heard so many good things about him! Did you know that he burnt down a house when he was four? So amazing!” The man chuckled as though Gon was not there at present.

Gon’s lips quivered, not remembering this instance at all, “What are you talking about, no I didn’t!”

Ging ignored him and started towards the elevator, which the other men had climbed into, “Have this mission complete by the end of the week, or else I might have to do something regrettable! Bye-bye!” With that he was gone, the elevator doors leaving no room for rebuttal. 

All four stood silent for the longest time before Leorio took the paper and looked it over. His mouth hung open in disbelief, his words filled with worry, “We are supposed to hunt down a monster, with two newbies a healer, and a see-er? How on earth can we do this?”

“Well, I guess I can see if it is hiding in a human host, but once it is out of the host my powers will do very little against it.” Kurapika replied, his eyes on his chairs as he thought about it.

Killua hurried over to look at the file. Then his eyes widened as he read through it. It wasn’t just a monster, it was one that could take over human bodies, like a parasite, making the human do extreme things and feeding off of their emotions. It was not a human at all, a full fledged demon, and a powerful one by the outline. The kill count, according to the paper, was in the hundreds. What angle was Gon’s father playing at? “This is bullshit!” Killua growled, crumbling the paper in his fist.

Gon let out a breath, his hand going to Killua’s arm, “I’ll be okay, this will just be practice, right?”

“No, this is real Gon.” Killua responded without thinking, “This demon is known for taking over humans, he won’t do that to either of us, as we are Afflicted, but he might kill us in retaliation.” 

Gon’s eyes seemed scared for a second, but then a glimmer of determination filled them, “Then we kill it first.”

Leorio then gained a very shocked expression, “Wait! I’m not Afflicted, what if it tries to take over my body?”

Kurapika actually managed a small smile, looking at the tall man, “Then I guess we’ll have to beat the devil out of you.”

“Kurapika that’s not funny!” Leorio yelled.

Kurapika giggled, which made Gon smile at them. They had gotten so close in the past few months, kissing even, and now they seemed comfortable with each other. Then his smile faded, his eyes going down, towards the floor,  _ what if they get hurt because of me? _

That made his vision blurry, his stomach churning in a painful way. He hated that idea, and he did not want to even consider it, but here it was, and he knew that if not for him they would be much more likely to go on missions of lower ranks. Sure the payout, based on his studies, would be enormous, but no, it was never worth their lives. He only hoped that everything went to plan, but part of him worried that such a job would only get to be even more taxing on the group.

Killua noticed Gon’s silence, so he took his hand rather gently, his voice low, “I’m sorry if I worried you, you just need to know how serious this is. I think we’ll be fine, but we can’t relax just yet. Not until we defeat this demon.”

“I know.” Gon nodded, then he managed another smile, looking up at Killua with his big sunny eyes, “Let’s go teach that demon a lesson!”

Kite had not seen Hisoka for almost an entire day. He had been stuck with Feitan, who had taken to name calling and picking on him to pass the time. He was barely able to sleep, and was not even allowed to be alone to go to the toilet. Feitan was always there, calling him the apt name of  _ clown fucker _ , which he did not appreciate. 

A drawn out sigh of relief left him once he heard the front door open, and he managed to sit up and greet Hisoka with a slight smile. The demon stepped through the door, which made that smile instantly fade. Blood, blood everywhere, it smelled rotten, and it caked all over his form. Feitan seemed unphased, standing and bidding Kite a quick, “Bye clown fucker.” Then he left them alone.

Hisoka smirked at Kite, his eyes seeming rather distant, likely in the past, “ _ I had the most glorious night, you should have seen it! _ ”

Kite scooted away, trying to remove himself from the stench, “What have you done?”

“I showed some humans Paradise, just as I will show you and Gon Paradise someday. So few make it there, but I was able to send a few.” Hisoka said, his delirium apparent, he sounded like a demon who had eaten their fill of human flesh, too satisfied to even feel earthly. 

Kite felt his stomach flip and flop, nausea filling him as he clenched his ever hurting stomach, “Stay away from me, I can’t believe you’d be like this.”

Hisoka’s eyes seemed to snap in and out of his reality, partially becoming filled with concern and hunger all at once. He crawled over onto the bed, grabbing onto the frail man’s arm and tugging him close. Kite cried out, trying to yank himself away, as he could feel his bone being crushed. Hisoka did not release his grip, eyes narrow, “Did you forget what I am?”

“You’ve proven that you don’t follow the trends of your kind! You’ve never shown me that you intend on devouring me, or killing me! You feel remorse, you can hold back, you are your own man!” Kite yelled, his arm surly broken thanks to the fighting, “Y-you never bit me like that other demon.”

Hisoka smirked, now seating himself on the mattress and forcing Kite onto his lap, facing him. He held his back so tight that it became hard to breathe, the pain in his stomach ever growing, “ _ Then maybe I should. I wonder what you taste like _ .”

Kite whimpered, again trying to push the man away. But then it was too late, his heart slowed as he felt the fangs of the demon pierce his flesh, down into his throat. It was the opposite side of Chrollo’s bite, and it made him immediately light headed. Hisoka hummed, closing his eyes and taking in the thinner man’s essence, then, as though a jolt went through him he pulled his fangs out of him, sitting back with his eyes wide. Kite let out a startled noise, finally being able to push himself back, clapping a hand on his new wound to help repress the bleeding, “Why did you do that?”

Hisoka stared at him with big scared eyes, his blood soaked mouth in taking sharp persistent breaths. That’s when Kite noticed that he had his own arm in a death grip, Hisoka’s own claws digging into his own flesh. He had stopped himself by inflicting pain, so obviously he had almost done something he knew he would regret. Then as his face melted into a more relaxed and pleased one, Kite could barely understand his words, “I see, I didn’t think  _ that _ would happen.”


	28. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka tells Kite what has been happening to his body, and Gon finds himself face to face with the demon in his file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the drama! I have done it again, be excited! I am so extremely proud of this one, I'm just going to be all giddy for the next few hours!
> 
> Thank you so much to randugamsas! Your comment gave me the confidence I needed for this chapter and now I am so happy with how it turned out haha! I have told you some of my plans within a comment response so I hope that'll help give you an idea of my new story, which should be starting within the week! I feel you will love this chapter, so enjoy!

Kite was made to bathe, the scents from the other demons plus the blood had made Hisoka a bit crazy, well, more crazy than normal. Hisoka had also bathed with him, but both of them sat in an unusual silence, neither teasing or prodding the other. Hisoka seemed rather protective during this bath, the way that he held Kite seemed to be very different than ever before. Possessiveness was common in demons, but usually they were built up, not sudden like this. Kite let out a long breath, his voice finally breaking the silence as he stretched one of his legs, “What has gotten into you?”

“ _ It’s a surprise _ .” Hisoka purred, unable to contain a lot of his excitement in his words, his smile returning.

“I need to know. As I am aware it has to do with my body. You need to be more honest with me. It’ll stop instances like the one earlier from happening.” Kite huffed, still not over the hard bite, as it stung much more than the others, and was more likely to remain.

Hisoka rubbed Kite’s back lightly, one arm still around him in a protective way, “Well, you see us demons like to  _ bless _ humans occasionally. Let that be with Affliction, or power, or other things.”

“What did you bless me with?” Kite managed to ask, still terribly confused. 

Hisoka nuzzled his face into the man’s neck, almost unable to contain the news, “Well, if this would have happened a week or so from now,  _ I would have been devastated _ .” 

“Answer the question.” Kite grumbled irritably. 

“ _ Tell me, Kitten. How much do you like children? _ ” Hisoka cooed, his face still pressed into his neck as he breathed it in deeply.

“I hate them.” Kite muttered, still not putting things together, “I don’t know what that has to do with things.”

Hisoka chuckled, the hand that had rested on Kite’s back slid forward, now caressing his hardened stomach, “ _ Well, I think you’ll change your mind. It’s so rare, you know? Especially when it was your first time. I’m amazed at your body. _ ”

Then finally the realization sunk in, the feeling of Hisoka’s fingers across his stomach having been the biggest clue, “No, there’s no way!” He had tried in vain to pull away, Hisoka’s grip tightening, “I can’t be! Let me go! That’s impossible!”

“For someone who knows so much,  _ you certainly act so naive _ .” Hisoka laughed darkly, licking up the bite wound, causing a jolt to fill Kite’s body, and making him stop fighting, “ _ It’s why I wanted to bite you like this. My body commands me to show everyone you are mine, to tell everyone to leave you alone. You have my offspring growing in you, no matter what you do it is much too late to stop me from loving you this hard. So prepare yourself Kitten, you are mine. _ ”

Gon felt the cool air hitting his face, numbing his cheeks and making his skin quiver. Killua had tried to help him before, but now he was alone, trying to draw out the demon in the way most suggested. The demon tended to aim for young people, backing them in alleyways, or dark parts of the street. He was the smallest of the group, and fit the demon’s type rather perfectly. So, innocently, he clutched his backpack straps hard, turning into yet another dark alley. He had done this for a few hours, only getting human creeps trying to offer him things he would never accept, having been touched by more hands than he cared to admit. He let out a long drawn out breath, then he stopped, perking to a strange noise. 

Investigation immediately began, Gon following the noises as he peered behind various things. Then finally, his eyes caught onto something that almost made him wish that he had just quit the association instead of taking the job. A young man, with blonde hair, was on the ground, pinning a boy to the ground. Their movements were enough to tell Gon what was going on, so quickly he covered his eyes and backed off, trying to spare himself and the two lovers from embarrassment. 

This would turn out to be a bad move, as Gon accidentally stepped on ice, his body immediately falling onto the ground with a loud thud, his head slamming against a stray rock that had been on the ground before his little slip. He laid there dazed for a long moment, unable to make sense of anything he heard or felt for a long moment. Then finally his vision cleared, his arms felt weak, useless against his sides as he laid on the ground. A numb stabbing pain was felt in his shoulder. 

He could see now that the blonde, who had pulled up his pants, stood over him, and immediately he could smell the Affliction on him. He wasn’t a full demon like the file had stated, but he could tell that this was their guy. He wondered where the other teen had gone, because he could clearly remember him before he was knocked out. He tried to speak, but he was entirely unable, his body too heavy to do anything.

The demon smiled, his appearance handsome also opposed to his file, “Why, you certainly gave me a scare. What is a little cutie like you doing out here in the cold? You look like you’re freezing.”

Gon still couldn’t say anything, but he managed to furrow his eyebrows at the monster. The man laughed a little, his posture one of an overjoyous teenager, “I’m gonna have you stand up now, okay? I have to check out that bump on your head!”

Without any input from Gon, his body was made to stand. He tried to ask about it, but he still couldn’t, it was like he had lost all control of himself. Then his body leaned down a bit so that the taller man could take a look at his head. A gentle hand brushed through his hair, his voice still that happy high pitch, “Ouch! That looks like it hurts! I should be able to patch that up for you. Don’t worry, I don’t bite!”

Then Gon was made to follow him, unable to call for help and still wondering where that other boy had gone. He had so many questions in his brain, and it got to be rather unpleasant to have to hold them all in. His head was throbbing pretty badly and his persistent thoughts did not help whatsoever. Then the two had made their way into a small house, inside a black haired man sat on the floor, seeming to be listening to music through headphones. The blonde spoke to him in the same tone he had been using, “Look what I found! I think he fell from heaven Fei!”

The black haired man looked up, raising one side of the headphones to hear a bit better, “He look young.”

“I think he is!” The man nodded, hands on his hips as he smiled warmly, “He interrupted one of my feedings, I had to let my other boy go for the time being. I think he’ll make a good replacement once I make sure his brains are in the proper place! What do you think, Feitan?”

“Know you, you have brain fall out ‘nyway.” Feitan told the man, still staring at Gon, “He smell like us.”

“I think he’s Afflicted, not much, but more than a typical human.” The man nodded at Feitan, then he began to go deeper into the house, leaving Gon to stand in place.

Being the snoop that he was, Feitan stood and went over to Gon, taking his time to examine him. He had an air of mild disinterest despite his eyes telling a different story. He sniffed Gon a few times, as though he was figuring something out, his voice low, “Who make you?”

Gon of course could not answer, and honestly he did not know how to answer anyway. Instead he gave Feitan a pleading stare, which did little as the man continued to look around him, sniffing him still. The blonde soon returned, in his hands a tiny medical kit, “I hope this will help. I’m not the best with human medicine. That’s more of the king’s specialty!” 

Then he began to apply a burning liquid to Gon’s wounds, not taking care to pull out anything that sat in it. Gon wanted to call him stupid, knowing that he could do it better blindfolded. However, he had no ability to do anything but wait for him to finish, so he stood still, eyebrows remaining furrowed. Feitan spoke up now, his voice low, “Shalnark, who make him? Smell familiar.”

“He sure does!” Shalnark nodded, pursing his lips, “But I have no clue who he smells like. Maybe the king would know?”

Feitan nodded, then finally, he backed off to return to his music. Shalnark finished his little operation, his excitement continued to show in his voice, “You seem tough, you haven’t winced once! I am quite impressed with you, uh, I have no idea what to call you! I usually get to know my prey before trapping them like this, but I guess that can wait until later! Paradise needs members like you, young and strong, and cute!”

Gon was starting to get creeper vibes from the man. Having known how touchy Hisoka had been, he began to imagine that a lot of demons acted like this, overly flirty and unashamed of touching things that didn’t belong to them. Gon only hoped that Killua would follow the gps that had been placed on him before anything happened, because he knew that this parasite didn’t just take over bodies, he took advantage of them by causing extreme emotions and sin at the same time, feeding from the differing energies. He recalled Palm warning of such things, as those types tended to be quick to feed and then ask questions after their own bliss. Again Gon tried to move, but he only managed to open his fist, moving his fingers on his left hand, opposite the shoulder that had the needle in it. 

Shalnark seemed to notice the defiance, as his enjoyment only grew on his face, “ _ So strong _ .” He practically moaned, “You’re getting so frustrated, huh? I love that feeling, it’s so… delicious.”

Gon then was made to move again, his body now bringing him towards a room. The room was small, barely a bedroom, with a twin sized bed shoved into the corner and a meager desk and closet. Gon’s body made him sit on the bed, which stabbed into him from below, the discomfort being intentional based on Shalnark’s breathy moan. He was melting in his demeanor pretty quickly, even small emotions and sensations making him overwhelmed. Gon again began to feel a bit panicked, which he knew would only make things worse, but he couldn’t help it, he wondered where the hell his boyfriend and team were. 

Then a breath of fresh air, as the electricity of the small home cut out,  _ Killua arrived _ . Shalnark sensed the excitement rather easily, and he smirked, stepping towards the door, “I see, you were hunting for me, huh? Brought two Afflicted and a human, not the best team. Only one of you has a sizable Affliction. Aw, man, and when I was getting excited to play with you. Wait right here, I’ll be back soon.”

Then Gon was all alone, made to lay on the spine covered mattress. He could hear commotion around him, and after a while he began to move a bit more, the smell of smoke filling his nose as he urged himself to move. He knew he had to be careful not to catch the bed on fire, but it was so hard to get anywhere with this needle in his arm. He looked down at it, willing his hand to move for it, trying almost drunkenly to pull it out. Then finally he caught it on one of his fingers, and the needle was yanked out, freeing him from Shalnark’s power for the time being. 

Gon shot to his feet and ran into the next room, his eyes taking in the whole situation as his powers activated. This would be a fight.


	29. Redirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon fights for the first time, Kite begins to understand his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost internet in the middle of writing this, so then I had to wait awhile, but now here we are! The next chapter is gonna be big and extra to celebrate thirty whole chapters! This one is kinda a warning of sorts, so be prepared! -Evil author laughter-
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88!  
> Thank you to randugamsas! I think some of your questions will be answered haha! I tried to make Shalnark just a bit unnerving, so I think it worked out! The next chapter will be the hard one. Much more action and sauce, stay tuned!

Gon could only see fire, his arms holding back another persistent attack from the black haired fiend. Feitan had grown a suit of armor, or at least it seemed his flesh had turned stone hard, spiking from his clothes in an array of deadly spikes. He almost pierced Gon’s flame with each lunge, making the teen have to kneel and hold his flames directly where the demon jumped. It was getting to be tiresome, and Gon’s brain began to boil, his heart faltering with each blow. _ It is real this time, I could die here, but I won’t, I can’t give up _ , Gon struggled to think, trying to get back to his feet. 

Killua had his hands full with Shalnark, he was zapping at him in hopes of disrupting his powers, however, the other man was hard to hit, and he kept threatening to take control of the other boy, needles being thrown almost everywhere, coating the room in their sprays. Both boys had to dodge a lot more than fight, as their assailants had power sets that were defensive and somewhat unfair all things considered. If Gon had known that this would happen, he would have beat the shit out of his father the second he would have brought up such a deadly mission. 

Kurapika was trying to get a hold of Shalnark, his chains helplessly flailing about to try and grab him, but he was moving almost as fast as Killua, which made it almost impossible to see him, let alone react. Then Leorio stood behind Kurapika, holding his shoulders and watching with big scared eyes, “To your left! Kura you left!”

“I know, shut up!” Kurapika yelled back with irritation filling his voice. 

Killua managed to get a big clap of thunder off, singing the demon’s flesh and making him fall back. He still held that smile, feeding on the emotions around him with a satisfied huff of air, “You are all delicious! Here I thought I would just have to have another boring day! Nope, you guys are a riot!”

Killua growled at the man, again lunging forward, his fists balled with thunder escaping them. It sounded like the air exploded from the absolute speed he put in his movements now, his frustration and desperation ever growing. 

Gon was pushed back now, his back against a wall. He could barely do anything, and he was growing more and more angry about that fact. His flames a raging black voice that encased him every time Feitan got close with those spikes. He felt like he was going to pass out, he couldn’t take this anymore. So finally, he did something that no one, including himself, knew he could do, he lifted the closest thing to him, a side table, with pure ease, tossing it towards the armored man, throwing him completely off guard, then he rushed him, grabbing around the base of one of his spikes, making his flames catch to the demon, like he had doused him in gasoline. 

The demon had to step back, his spikes melting back into his skin as he tried to pat the flames away. Gon took this time, grabbing another piece of furniture and throwing it over his head as though it weighed nothing. Again and again he pelted his enemy with the furniture. Then he grabbed some of the broken pieces, and began to try and stab at the demon with them, violent and ravenous with each attack. His voice high, his stabs making clear marks on Feitan, “How does it feel? Do  _ you _ like being powerless!”

Those words made Killua’s blood run cold, his attention momentarily lapsing. Then his faltering caused a big mistake, a stabbing sensation in his arm brought him back to his fight, but he could no longer move, Shalnark had captured him.

Kite was forced to dress in one of Hisoka’s more comfortable outfits, as it was warm. He was made to wait in a different room, one he had not been allowed in before. It was a living room, eclectically decorated with knick knacks, and various other things. He noticed that there was a record player, a television, and a few pictures on the wall. He squinted at them, still attempting to calm his nerves as he clutched his stomach. One picture was of Hisoka, he looked to be around eighteen in it, very youthful, with blue hair and a punk rock style attire. Then the next picture was a group of people, most he did not know, but he did recognize Hisoka, the king, and feitan in it. Then the last picture he looked at was just of him and Illumi, both looking younger, Illumi had cropped hair and looked pretty sickly, Hisoka had his blue hair and looked pretty delighted. He wondered what sort of person Hisoka had been back then, or if he was just the same demon he had known today. Of course, he was not the same, he had changed a lot since he had taken Kite, as now he seemed to have a purpose other than fucking and fighting, the fact he was redoing the bedroom was clear enough indication of that.

Kite let out a shaky breath, his eyes shifting to the front door. He wondered how far he could get, but he knew he would surely be recaptured and likely would lose any permissions he had just been granted. He was allowed everywhere except the basement now, and honestly he did not want to ruin that, especially if he was expected to take care of himself and a potential child. Just thinking about the creature made his stomach hurt, and he wondered if it was okay, as he had just been through sickness and trauma, all things that could easily end a pregnancy.

_ Do I care if it dies _ , he wondered,  _ I didn’t exactly ask to have a child implanted into me _ . He furrowed his eyebrows, feeling horrible about those thoughts,  _ why do I care so much about it? It’s not like I want to be a mother, hell, I’m a full grown man, I shouldn’t have to think about pregnancy hormones or the health of the creature growing within me _ . He shook his head slowly, looking down at the small bump, feeling all sorts of confusing feelings. 

He wondered if the pregnancy had changed his brain somehow, although he had not been able to think much since he was healed from his sickness, he could barely keep his normal thoughts in order. He would usually take things like this as a learning opportunity, but now he just wanted to eat, lay in bed, and just feel someone’s heat against his body. His body ached for attention, begging him to find someone to hug on. It was confusing, frustrating, horrifying. 

He let out a long sign, his fingers curling around the hard skin again, he wondered what sort of creature was in there. He had heard of demonic pregnancy, but he had only associated it with human women and demon women, not a man. Hisoka had said it was rare, although he seemed much less surprised than what Kite thought he should be.  _ Maybe, he did this on purpose _ ? Would the child come out Afflicted? Would it be human? What would it be? Who would it be?

Then his thoughts ended, dispelled by movement in the adjoining kitchen. Hisoka stepped out, a bag of trash slung over his shoulder, his voice high pitched, happy, “There, you can go rest now if you wish.”

Kite glared at him, but began his way, wanting nothing more than to lay down. He stepped into the bedroom, the smell inside had completely changed. Now it smelled like flowers, likely thanks to the candles that Hisoka had lit. The clothes that had been a bit of everywhere were picked up, and everything seemed tidied up. It was possibly the cleanest room in the house now, the lamp on the far wall even had a light bulb. Kite couldn’t help but look a bit dumbfounded, familiar arms wrapping around his waist made him tense, but he soon relaxed into them, “I think you did a good job.”

“ _ I’m glad you think so, Kitten _ . I thought you would be much happier if I cleaned things up a bit. I’m kinda embarrassed that it got so bad. I hadn’t even realized how much I had shoved under my bed.” He chuckled, “I’m almost as bad as Illumi, he likes to hoard things sometimes.”

“It’s a demon trait.” Kite shrugged, “So it is expected.”

Hisoka pressed his hips into Kite’s, holding him even closer to himself, “ _ Hmm _ , you know a lot about our kind, huh? You don’t know everything, but you know just as much as any human should. I’m glad, it’ll help when our baby is here.”

“What will it be like?” Kite asked, eyes on the ground.

“The child, or the birthing?” Hisoka breathed hotly against his ear, making the man shiver, “Well, based on what Chrollo has explained to me, as he was the one to teach me a lot about my species. We will have to help the child out, usually a small cut is enough. You will only have to carry it for a few months, as we grow much faster than humans. They will be small, maybe a bit blue, but healthy nonetheless.”

All of this sounded horrifying to the human, his mouth set in a serious frown. Hisoka continued, his hands now over Kite’s stomach, the motion rather loving despite who the man was, “ _ The child itself, will be a natural born demon _ . Usually stronger than one like myself.  _ Chrollo _ is one, as is _ Feitan _ . Most natural born demons have a keen sense of the world. _ Gifts from god, that’s what the king calls them _ . As they are so rare, and so exceptionally strong. The king will be jealous that I got to you first, you know? He has been trying to make a second generation demon for awhile, _ but I beat him to it. _ ”

Kite let out another shaky breath, closing his eyes, “Will this kill me?”

“ _ No, I won’t let it _ .” Hisoka purred, lapping the bite mark again, his tongue hot and comforting to the man, “Your body is changing like it is supposed to.  _ I can smell the changes in you, the ever shifting hormone shift _ ,  _ the construction of organs you previously could never hope to have, your genetics were made for this _ . Tell me, did you ever know your parents?”

“No.” Kite answered simply between heated pants, something about the bite mark made his body so hot, so needy, he could barely stand now.

“Then maybe that is the direction you need to look for answers in.” Hisoka suggested, now moving to help Kite towards the bed.

Kite laid down, his hair falling in curtains around him. He was sweating, he could feel his face redden,  _ what is happening to me _ ? Hisoka seemed unconcerned, climbing over top of him, face pressing back into the bite mark. Kite knew that he was thinking about biting again, he could practically feel his intentions roll off of his body like his soul energy often did. So Kite closed his eyes tightly, letting out a needy breath, “One bite, okay? Just don’t drink too much, it does strange things to me.”

“ _ Mmm… permission? I didn’t expect that. _ ” Hisoka purred against the frail skin.

Then Hisoka lightly began to angle his teeth over the mark, the sharp edges of his fangs made Kite’s skin tense, then relaxed, as though it knew that it was okay with little input from the owner of it. Then the teeth slightly sunk back into the skin, making Kite shutter, a little delighted noise leaving his throat. 

Hisoka rubbed his hip as he drank, his eyes sunk closed, and his presence became much more protective, much more loving. It was like the demon no longer existed, instead replaced with an angel. Kite’s breath caught in his throat, his mind spinning, his heart beginning to race, “H-Hisoka…” He found himself groaning.

Hisoka’s hands moved down, tugging down Kite’s pants a bit, his claws lightly scraping against the exposed hip. He was progressively getting to be more aggressive, but he was holding a lot of it back, Kite could feel frustration grow in the man. He wondered what that could possibly lead to, but he knew one thing, he was not that opposed to trying to please the man now, as something in his brain told him that he had to. That he was made to do so. So, he submitted to the demon.


	30. Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon unleashes his true power, and Kite feels the after effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, I've been working hard on my other one lately! This chapter had just enough sauce and action in it to make up for it I think!
> 
> Thank you to randugamsas! Ging is a mess of a father in my brain. Here's the jubilee!   
> Thank you to Riatanina! That's a lot of chapters to read all at once! Thank you for the interest! I'm glad I'm doing Fei justice ahhh!  
> Thank you to iwa_chan_u_boke! Thank you ahgahohahoaghafkla!

The fight had shifted, and although Gon had the upper hand one moment, he had quickly lost control of the situation. His body was thrown to the floor, his body unable to will itself to burn his boyfriend, who now stood over him, eyes void of thought, needle sticking out of him to prove why he was the one to attack instead of one of the fiends. Gon tried to scramble to his feet, but Killua quickly pinned him down, hands around his throat, thumbs pressed against his windpipe, and quickly his breath ran out, gasps and struggling erupting from the boy as he weakly tried to fight him off. 

_ Please, _ Gon’s mind begged, _ please stop, I don’t want to hurt you _ .  _ Snap out of it,  _ he commanded, _ I could, so you can too _ ! However, the grip only tightened, and Gon’s eyes began to flutter, his vision wavering, a black vignette around the edges of his vision. In this moment Gon felt like he should be panicked, but no, he found a wave of calm in his soul, his eyes glued to his boyfriend.  _ Has he always been so handsome? I like it when he looks angry. Maybe I need to tell him I love him more? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I can’t breathe, I might die, but I don’t care, at least I can look at him while I go. I can’t believe I never realized how beautiful his eyes are. I have to try, huh? I have to get up, and I have to fight, and I have to save him. I’m so tired, I wish I could sleep. No, I need to... _

Then an explosion burst in the midst of the room, Killua’s body got thrown back, his back slamming against the nearest wall as fire burnt a hole into the floor. Kurapika looked over, his eyes wide, tears filling them, “Gon? Gon! Are you okay? Gon?”

Then they all witnessed something, the flames shifting to black as a shadowy form stood, his small body a blaze of anger. Nothing could be said now, as he was already too mad to talk down. Kurapika knew that this was about to get serious, more serious than it already had, so he grabbed Leorio’s hand, and he fled, dragging the man out of the burning house to save them from the blazing heart of an Afflicted boy.

The entire building smoldered in the black void filled flames, shimmering, shaking, living, the fire roared in front of Kurapika and his partner. He had never witnessed such a display of power, not since he was young and his family had been killed. Now he stood, helpless to do anything to douse the flames of Gon’s heart, the smoke above culminating into a large black widow spider, choking out anything that dared to enter the hatred filled ash.

Leorio was yelling, saying that they needed to do something, anything, but Kurapika couldn’t think, his mind drawing a blank as he stared at the flames. “A portal into Hell.” Kurapika muttered.

“W-what?” Leorio yelled, his arms ceasing their waving, “What are you saying Kuapika? What’s going on?”

“A portal to Hell. Gon is a portal to Hell, oh my God, we need to contact someone now! Give me your phone!” Kurapika yelled in desperation, taking the device as soon as it was presented to him.

Leorio did not know what he was saying, but he knew better than to question his partner. He watched as Kurapika dialed a number quickly, and watched as his eyes flashed scarlet as he looked at the blaze. This happened all the while Leorio felt his soul tremble, and having had his soul leave him once before, the force of the flames made him feel like it might happen again. 

Hisoka had his face buried in his bite wound, his fingers finding interest in his flesh as he slid them up and down his sides. Kite whimpered to the feelings rising in his skin despite the cool wall he was pressed against. His face reddened a bit, as he bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly. Hisoka’s licks and little nibbles brought fire back into Kite’s body, marking his back arch against the demon.

Hisoka dug his claws into the man’s waist, his erection pressed against the front of Kite’s hip, rubbing against him pretty hard. Kite was not entirely sold on pleasing the demon, but he was not racing to kill him now, and instead he grabbed the demon’s hair, yanking it back to make the man growl. The bit of pain made Hisoka grow more excited, so he slid his hands down, picking the taller man up by his thighs, bringing them up and around his hips before he pressed into him again, and again without lubricant. It would be a common theme between them, and neither cared. 

Kite hissed, his free hand digging it’s nails into Hisoka’s shoulder, his other again yanking his hair, “Fuck…”

“ _ Mmm… I like it when you curse Kitten _ .” Hisoka moaned against the bitten flesh, his cock sliding in deeper into his partner. 

Then Hisoka suddenly stiffened, his eyes adjusting to the air above them, he seemed suddenly distracted, and Kite could not understand what it was. He wiggled himself a little, wanting to continue before he lost interest, “Hisoka… What are you doing?” He demanded.

“You don’t feel that?” Hisoka breathed, seeming reverberated, he smiled wide at Kite and shoved himself again as deep as he could go, “That energy in the air?  _ Oh, it’s delicious!” _

“W-what are you-” Kite tried to inquire about the sudden shift, but before he could Hisoka had his mouth on his, his hips moving hard against the human, making Kite’s body scream. 

Kite was shoved onto the floor, Hisoka’s movements becoming violent unlike what he was originally doing, his hands pinned above his head as the demon rocked his hips as hard as they would go. Kite cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his body shuddering as his insides felt like they were being moved with each thrust. Hisoka leaned down, and began to bite Kite again, in his shoulder, then into his arm, then he licked up his face. Like a feral animal, he moved on what Kite thought to be instinct, but it was hard for the man to focus as his body was basically impaled by the man. He knew now that Hisoka had held back their first time, as he could have sworn he had grown twice the size. 

Hisoka growled, licking the neck wound again, his breath as hot as lava against Kite’s increasingly cold flesh, “ _ Fuck… _ ” He said simply, which made Kite’s skin grow goosebumps as he was used. 

Hisoka’s hips were hitting against Kite so hard that the noises made it even worse. Kite cried out many times now, as he was unable to quiet himself, and the slapping made the entire air lewd with their activities. Kite then felt something odd, it was like his stomach shifted, making him feel pain within. It was like the child was reacting to the power as well, and it felt like it was scratching at the inside of Kite’s makeshift womb. The man had tears in his eyes, his face growing even more pale, “H-Hisoka… The b-baby…”

Hisoka thrusted a few more times, not listening until he finished deep within Kite, hot breaths escaping him as he sat up, licking his lips as though he had a beautiful meal. The energy he felt was still there, and it felt so good, he just wanted nothing more than to fuck and kill, but then he looked down at his mate, then once he realized he was talking to him, Hisoka’s more human side brought his vision back, and made him pay attention, “What’s wrong? Why are you so pale?”

“The baby Hisoka…” Kite whimpered, clutching his stomach as he was released.

Hisoka did not know what to do, the high of the power making his decisions foggy, “W-what are you feeling? What’s wrong?”

“It feels like…” Kite breathed hard, curling his body painfully, hugging his knees to his chest, “The baby is… clawing me… It hurts so bad.”

Hisoka had never heard of such a thing. He didn’t even know what sort of stage the baby would already be in. He stood, then bent, grabbing Kite, and following his instincts. He carried the writhing man to the bathroom, placing him in the tub after turning on the hot water. Then he left quickly, eyes devoid of normal thought as his body automatically did what it thought to be necessary. Kite cried as he laid helpless in the tub, still not knowing what was happening, and believing that he and the child would die. 

But then Hisoka returned with a bag. The man crossed the room to Kite, his eyes so distant with primordial thought, his voice low, “You won’t like this. Just trust me, okay?”

Kite did not get to respond as Hisoka opened the bag. Kite then got to watch in horror as Hisoka overturned the container, and from the inside a dark red liquid seeped from it and into the bathwater. Kite couldn’t run, and he could barely get through to the demon, so he was stuck, sitting in a tub of blood.

The battle had not ceased within the blaze. Gon was ripping apart Killua, and the demons had fled from the ever surging power of the portal. Gon was blindly trying to hit the needle, and finally when his fingers hooked upon it, he ripped it out, shredding Killua’s shirt in the process.

Once released from the curse that Shalnark had put onto him, Killua’s eyes narrowed and cleared, his hands going up to grab Gon by his shoulders. The energy, the heat, it was all so overwhelming. Killua couldn’t even tell where they were, and he knew that if he did nothing they would be swallowed by Gon’s energy. 

Around them he could feel eyes, like millions were watching them, whispering to them, cheering them on. Violent feelings surged through Killua’s body, his Affliction mark, which was on his spine thanks to being born an Afflicted, felt like it was smoldering. He noticed that Gon’s forehead had smoke seeping from it, and it told him that the invisible mark would have been there if Gon’s mark was more obvious. The voices tried to push them to fight, tried to push them to tear each other’s throats out. 

Then a deeper voice rang around them, making both boys freeze and listen as the voice boomed, “ **So much potential. How interesting for humans to feel this way** .”

Quickly, fear having overtaken the teen, Killua acted, sitting up fast he butted his head against Gon’s, hugging him close despite the pain that it caused, then hit him again and again, smashing their skulls together until Gon’s fire began to fade around them. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Gon’s body fell a bit limp against Killua, the fire gone, the fire having eaten the house around them. Killua could hear Kurapika yell to them, but he ignored him, face pressed against Gon’s, “I’m sorry, I had to, I knew they were going to get us if I didn’t deactivate your power.”

Gon, who was barely conscious, moved a bit, his eyes closed and his breath hard. Killua pressed his face into the boy’s chest, trying to keep him awake. He began to talk, talk about adventures they could go on, talk about how they had to go experience things together, and how they would beat the shit out of every demon in their way. Gon barely managed to stay away, blood dripping from his nose and forehead as he listened.

“I was pretty cool, right?” Gon muttered.

“You were amazing.” Killua sobbed against him.

Then both sat, listening to Kurapika yell as the ash of the house blew away.


	31. Branches of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The association's figureheads talk about Gon's powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was challenging but ultimately fun as heck to write! Some serious story building ahead, look out haha!
> 
> Thank you to iwa_chan_u_boke! Your comment made me smile!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! Your ideas are forever going to help me with plot stuff, so thank you so much!  
> Thank you to FiftyShadesOfKillua! Your comments really help me get writing, thank you so much for spending time on writing them!  
> Thank you to Jhh88! I will be working on your little story idea soon, I've just not been 100% in it lately, no worries though!
> 
> Also before I forget, I just got a twitter, who is interested in following me? I think it would be a good way to communicate and share how I'm doing! Let me know!

The office was quiet, everyone looking over the paperwork as thoughts thickened the air between the founders. Finally, the host of the operation sat up, his eyes lacking the seriousness required for the occasion, his hands were pressed into his desk, covering the reports that had flooded the space, his eyebrows coming down enough to show just a hint of sincerity, “So, what do you guys think? My son certainly has gotten himself into a mess, huh?”

The oldest member, who was the president over the entirety of the branches, laughed where he sat, sitting back in the leather chair as he tugged on his beard, “He certainly has a strange aura around him, Ging. Just as troublesome as you.”

“It’s like he’s a carbon copy of your most destructive habits.” Said the man over the Negocio branch, his glasses shimmering in the faint light of the room, “I still cannot believe he has opened a portal to Hell at his age and in his condition. It had killed him momentarily, but at the same time made him more Afflicted. The Grim Reaper will have words for him if he ever passes.”

“It feels like he unknowingly broke a law.” The tallest member, who owned the Pibell branch, who was currently smoking from a large pipe, “He’s truly something else.”

They all were in agreement about how odd the situation was, but no one knew what steps to take. Knov was the first to let his feelings be clear on that matter, “I think we should test him. Keep an eye on him, and maybe we should put him through one of our biggest observational studies.” 

Ging felt personally against the idea, as he found little productivity in locking his son up to do tests on him, “That is no way to go about things. We need to give him a more hands on way to learn what the hell he did. We might be able to take advantage of his powers and infiltrate Hell, and even further, we might be able to potentially reach what the demons call Paradise.”

“Are you on about that Paradise bull again?” Morel blew smoke out of his nose as he laughed, “We all know that demons only use that word to refer to death. It isn’t an actual place.”

Netero, who was still stroking his beard in thought, gave an amused look, “Who’s to say it isn’t? Some would say that Hell isn’t real, but here we are discussing how we will reach it. We know that Hell has several layers, and one by one we are supposed to find places much more gruesome and horrible than the next, and in the center…?”

“In the center Paradise will take worthy souls, and blind them with the radiance of god.” Another voice reached the men, making them all look back at the source.

Palm stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her body as she averted her gaze, “When I was with the demon that made me, he always spoke about Paradise like this. As though all demons have some link with God… Their god scares me, sir…”

Knov glared at the woman, although a softer side was easily heard in his voice, “Palm, you know better than to dwell on that-”

“It is important.” Palm quickly cut in, which was very much unlike her, “My old master, he had talked about Hell and Paradise so much. I know how demons feel about such things, and I think it will be important that everyone involved knows what to expect… Sure I have never been there myself, however, as I can still look in on my previous owner, I have seen Hell in fragments… I don’t think you should go, but I know that it is imperative to the mission here, so I will not stop any of you.” She scratched her arms a bit, which had been gaining marks from her stressful claws, “I want to help.”

“Thank you Palm. I knew that accepting you into our mission was the right idea.” Ging said, slightly to spite Knov who had vehemently demanded that her involvement was to cease, “However, I think our first mission will be to figure out Gon first. We need to have him reactivate his powers.”

Palm seemed to consider this for a moment, stepping in further and closing the doors behind herself, and while she still faced the door, she spoke in a small tone, “I would think that more demon blood would stabilize him, or kill him. It’s impossible to say with how badly he has reacted thus far.” She thought about it, her forehead pressed against the cool wood of the door, “Master summoned his portal by drinking human blood. The more the better the connection. Demons, although evil, have a very religious belief when it comes to portals. He would rarely open them, and he would never open them during the day. He was respectful to other demons, and would contact someone to let them know beforehand. They are so meticulous.” 

“Do you know what allows demons to open portals?” Netero asked, his eyes now serious.

“No. I just know that some can. My master has not returned to our realm in a long time, and last time he was here he made no new Afflicted, so I don’t know if being related to a particular demon has anything to do with it. Who is Gon’s master?” She asked, still stuck in her old ways.

“I have no idea.” Ging admitted as everyone turned to him, “I haven’t had the chance to ask him about his Affliction yet. I just know that he can open portals, which is the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It is dangerous.” Morel mumbled, taking a huff of his pipe, then speaking as he released the smoke, “He almost got himself and that other boy stuck in Hell. We need to keep a close eye on him, and keep him away from demons until we can figure this out.”

“I still think observation is necessary.” Knov insisted.

“No.” Ging again said, standing where he was, “I have a better idea.”

Killua had felt like he would be in this situation again and again as though the world was punishing him for some reason. Gon laid in bed, unable to wake up since he had been brought back to the association. He had an IV and heart monitor connected to him, his breath light and barely there. Kurapika and Leorio had visited a few times in the past few days, but for the most part it was just Killua, Eta, and Elena. 

The girls tried not to barge in too much, and would occasionally bring Killua food so that he would not have to leave Gon’s side. They would also check Killua’s head, making sure he was healing, and a few times checked their blood to make sure that Shalnark had not poisoned either of them. Overall, they were in decent health, and even Gon’s bones had somehow remained remarkably unbroken despite the attacks Feitan had sprung onto him. Eta had said that it proved that he was becoming more resilient with his powers, and she even spoke about potentially looking into his abilities even further to better understand why his heart kept failing like it did. But answers were rare, impractical even, as Gon was a once in a lifetime Afflicted. He had so many traits that they knew about, but some traits alluded everything that they previously had learned. 

Kurapika and Leorio, to Killua’s knowledge, were both buried in paperwork for a few days, and had visited when they managed to have enough time to get lunch in between the copious printouts. They were both exhausted, barely able to dress formally like they normally did, and Kurapika was always rocking the bun look these days. They eventually finished the pile of papers, then they slept for what felt like days, and now as they walked into the room, they both looked much better, but still recovering from all of the lines they had to fill, “Hey bud, anything different?” Leorio asked.

“No, he’s still out.” Killua answered, the bandage on his head making him look a bit odd to the two men, “He has been moving a bit today, but otherwise he has not done much. Elena said that his power did spike last night, though.”

Kurapika let out a soft breath as he looked over the sleeping boy, “His soul must be recovering. I can barely see it now. It has receded into his heart.”

Killua looked at the saddened man, face pulling a flat frown, “Kurapika, I’ve been meaning to ask… how did you know about portals? When you found us in the house, you were so… well you were talking like you knew something.”

“Well…” Kurapika had not spoken about portals since he had been taken in by the association, as it was a well kept secret of soul hunters, however, Gon had summoned one, and therefore it was their business as much as it was his, “I saw one before… Well I guess that’s not accurate. I’ve seen many when I was young.”

“Can you describe what happened?” Killua begged, knowing that it had to be a hard subject based on Kurapika’s response.

“I…” Kurapika looked at the door, then at Leorio, who seemed to want him to explain, so despite himself, he told his story, “I am a Kurta. My family was taken by a band of demons and their leader. Each and every one of us was dragged to hell by them, and if I had not fought back, I likely would have joined them. But no, the leader saw how I fought for my life, and in his own words, I would be  _ more valuable later in life _ , and so he left me a gift, my Affliction, and then the portals and the demons were gone and so was my entire clan.”

Leorio, who had known the man the longest, stood dumbfounded, not knowing how to feel about Kurapika’s story. His mouth hung open, eyes wide, “Wha- that’s what happened to your family?”

“Yes.” Kurapika nodded, hugging himself sadly, “I don’t know how much help my story is, but I hope it will assist you two. I want nothing more than to find my family, and to beat the shit out of the demon who Afflicted me, but I know that may never happen, so instead I have worked here and did my best to grow strong. I don’t know if it was the wisest of moves, as the demon king had wanted me to do this, but it was the only thing I could do at the time that felt productive.”

Killua let out a long breath, eyes full of understanding, “I’m sorry that happened… Thank you for sharing.”

“Don’t mention it.” The man sighed, again looking at Gon, “Just promise me you won’t let him go into anything unprepared ever again. I don’t want Hell to take another person I care for.”

“I promise.” Killua nodded, never intending on breaking that promise.

Kite had not been able to move much, his stomach filled with horrible pain whenever he did much of anything. Hisoka had seemed on edge since his sudden violent outburst, and had insisted on bloody baths for the man nearly daily. Kite’s hair had a red hue to it now at the bottom of it, the blood having stained him a bit, however, his skin had become more pale, and his appetite had grown immensely. Part of him was suspicious that Hisoka was giving him human flesh to eat, while another part of him begged himself to eat everything given to him. He had gained a noticeable stomach now, proving that the baby had not died that day, and had doubled in size instead. It moved a lot now, and it sometimes felt like it scratched at its confines. 

Hisoka entered the room, plate in hand as he sat next to his mate, placing the meal into the man’s lap, “ _ Eat, darling _ .” He had ordered the man.

Kite did not argue, and instead dug into the meal, which was a meaty pie, something he had a lot recently, “Where were you today?” He asked in between bites.

“I was collecting resources.” Hisoka told him in a straightforward way, not wishing to upset his fragile mate, “I know I cannot ask the King for more without seeming suspicious to him. I would prefer to hunt for you anyway.”

Kite tried to not think about his words too much, not wanting to imagine what he was currently eating, “Why would you keep anything from your king? It seems to be dangerous.”

Hisoka smiled wide, his golden eyes dripping with excitement, “ _ If he gets mad I will just fight him _ .” Then he leaned on his hand, looking at his lover with admiration, “ _ I just don’t want to share anymore. You’re my kitten. He would be so insistent on using your body for his own means, it would be terrible… _ ”

“You’ve shared me before.” Kite sighed, now finishing his large meal quite quickly.

“That was before I knew how special you were.” Hisoka laughed, taking the plate carefully, as though he was trying his best not to anger Kite, “Now I know how much of a mistake it was to even introduce the king to you. I could have just taken care of you myself.”

“You seem regretful.” Kite muttered as he turned away from him, pulling the blanket up and over his head, “However, I do not forgive it quite yet.”

Hisoka sighed and pouted as he stood. He left the room for a while, then eventually returned and undressed before he climbed into the bed with the other man. He hugged him close, nuzzling into the back on his neck, hands on his stomach now, feeling the growing creature with delighted noises, “You can be as mad at me as you like, but know that it will not stop me from loving you.”

Kite would have pulled away, but the hug actually felt nice to the man, “I know. You remind me every day how you feel.” He muttered, his heart swelling, “Although, sometimes I think you’ll only love me as long as I’m pregnant.” He was fishing for an answer, wanting to see how Hisoka would react to the accusation. 

Hisoka wiggled in place, grumbling a bit, “ _ Of course not! Kitten, how badly you look at me!” He whined, “I love you so much! You’re just being unfair! _ ”

Then, before Kite could continue to tease and pry at the man, he felt the grip on him tighten a bit, Hisoka’s lips against his ear, “ _ Besides, I don’t plan on letting you get away with only one baby. No, we are going to make ourselves our own kingdom, my beautiful Kitten _ .”

Kite gasped, eyes wide, “I don’t even want to have this one!”

“ _ Too bad _ .” Hisoka laughed, “I’m going to keep you barefoot and pregnant even if it kills me.”

Kite grumbled to the idea, knowing that he would not be able to fight him on his grand scheme as much as he wanted to. He was fairly incapacitated during this pregnancy, and he would never have enough energy to fight the demon. He feared Chrollo finding out about his abilities as well, as he knew that his plans would be similar. As he had learned that demons had the instincts that told them to reproduce. Most did it through Affliction, but Hisoka now had another way, and he was obsessed. Sometimes he hated how obsessive demons could become about things, and how proud his demon was, “If you do that, you must promise me something.”

“What is it?” Hisoka asked, excited to make a deal with his lover.

“I want you to leave Gon alone.” Kite set up his ultimatum, “Or else I will fight you the whole way.”

“ _ I like challenges. _ ” Hisoka chuckled, but then when he felt how stiff his lover was he knew not to joke about this, “ _ Fine _ . As long as you promise not to fight me about our offspring, I will leave _ Gon  _ alone.”

“Good.” Kite turned in the man’s arms, pressing their lips together to bind the deal, “Thank you.”

Hisoka smiled and held his mate to him, glad to get the basic affection from the other man as he had been so moody in the last few days. He hated the deal, but as long as Kite did not mention any other demon bothering Gon, then he really did not care. Hisoka had done his job, he had caused chaos. That, and Kite’s word, was all that mattered in the end. 


	32. The Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo finds himself longing for the past after he feels the energy from the portal leave his body. Kite has a magical moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's been a while! Here's some drama sprinkled with fluff to get this started again! I just drank coffee, I love it! I hope the wait was worth it, I'm gonna start on the next chapter sooner rather than later folks! 
> 
> Thank you to Riatanina! More glorious lore for you! You caught onto things so quickly, I admire it! Ah! You see right through me sometimes and I love it!  
> Thank you to L.M.! This chapter was brought to you for making me smile!  
> Thank you to Jhh88!

Chrollo sat with his head in his hands, breathing one last violent breath as the last bits of power escaped his body. He had to hold himself back for a few days, the power that had filled the air so suddenly made his appetite spike. The bones around him had been meant for Paradise, but now they sat in his stomach, filling his endless hunger for a moment. He let out one more calming breath, then he straightened himself, eyes on his disciples. Feitan had been much worse for wear, his face still bruised from the conflict that had caused every demon in the realm to shake with uncontrollable sin. Shalnark, who had helped him escape the sudden surge, was still standing ever so close to his little friend, a protective presence for the smaller demon. Chrollo knew that Feitan would have been fine, but Shalnark had been shaken enough that he had granted them permission to remain together, even now as he was coming to his senses. 

He brushed his hair back, eyes narrow as he spoke, “My dearest Afflicted, tell me again what happened between you two and the child you have told me about. Tell me everything.”

Again, like they had done almost nonstop for the previous few days, they explained what happened, who was there, and how they got away. Chrollo, however, raised a single finger to quiet them, his face serious, stern, “You saw an Afflicted with them that carries chains?” He had asked, as though every other detail had been lost upon him.

Shalnark nodded, speaking matter of factly, “Yes, he had power I recognized. However, we were in the middle of fighting him, so I am uncertain who he is. but, I know he has to be close to the portal.”

Chrollo leaned tiredly against his hand, eyes half closed, “I want you two to find him.”

“Excuse me?” Shalnark was surprised by the sudden shift in their conversation, “Sir, if he’s with the portal that’ll be horribly dangerous and-”

“Do we need to leave it to chance, dear one?” Chrollo asked, holding up his dice, like he often did during one of their disputes, “Shall we gamble the right to say no?”

Feitan smiled, the word gamble exciting him a bit as he nodded quickly. With that, Chrollo tossed the dice up into the air, quickly speaking his choice, “I want even numbers.”

“We’ll take the odd.” Shalnark sighed, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the dice fall.

Now they sat upon the table, untouched. Chrollo looked over them, then sat back, looking up at his two soldiers, “I guess I’ll have to do it myself, then. Prepare a car, and one of my finest outfits. I’m going out.”

Shalnark opened his mouth to argue, however, Feitan took his arm into his own, and began to lead him away from the King. It was a silent warning not to fight him more. The dice roll was final, a blood pact in a way. There would be no way to change the Kink’s mind once it was set in stone. So they did as asked.

Kurapika was left with Gon during this afternoon, so he sat reading a book as he occasionally glanced up at the sleeping boy. He felt on edge despite the calm atmosphere of the association’s hospital. He let out a long breath, setting his book down onto the bed before he scooted closer and placed a caring hand upon Gon’s head, lightly petting his hair back. He felt terrible about all of the things that had happened to the boy, as he saw him as a little brother, or perhaps even his own child in a way. Back when Kurapika’s family was still in the realm, he had cared for the children of the clan a lot, but for many years he had no children to look after. Now, he had Gon, who was admittedly older than the children he used to watch, but his whole demeanor reminded Kurapika of innocence and youth. It felt like Gon was just a small child, going out of his way and getting hit with the worst circumstances in his surprisingly short existence. 

Kurapika sighed, then sat back in his chair, hand now on his chest. His heart still hurt from the portal opening, and now it felt like it was still on fire. He wondered if the feeling would ever fade, but from experience, he remembered it fading before, as he had felt the same after his family had been taken away.

He rubbed the spot slowly, taking out his phone to see if he had any messages with his free hand. Leorio had messaged him, which made him smile, so he replied with a picture of himself, something he did when he wanted attention. Leorio, after a moment, texted that he would be right there. 

Kurapika was glad that the man had learned his signals, and had begun to do things without being explicitly told to do so. Their relationship, although taking a while, had progressed in a way that the man found pleasant, loving the gentle hand holds and occasional pecks upon his forehead. Even with his Afflicted heart, he still found it fluttering nicely when Leorio was around. 

Dreamily he placed his phone back into his pocket and waited for him to come in. However, it felt like it was taking a while, so slowly he stood up and began for the door. Right as he reached for the handle, the door slid open, scaring both men when they caught sight of one another. Leorio momentarily jumped back, but then smiled stupidly, rubbing the back of his head, “Get excited to see me, or what?”

Kurapika blushed, crossing his arms, “Maybe. What took you so long?”

“I was just checking on Killua. He’s still asleep.” Leorio told him, looking past the man to Gon, “They’ve been through it.”

“You can say that again…” Kurapika nodded, looking back at Gon himself, “Do you think he’ll be fine?”

“I’m sure of it. He’s a tough kid. Honestly I don’t know what they make teens outta these days, but he has extra.” Leorio joked, walking in now with his hands tucked into his pockets, “Hell, I wish I had even a fraction of what he has, maybe then I could protect you from those demons.”

Kurapika smiled a bit at the taller man, “Protect me? Are you so sure you could? I’m a bad omen, you know?”

“Nah, I’ve been a rather lucky man since I’ve met you.” Leorio spun around, eyes showing his excitement.

Kurapika couldn’t help but lightly laugh, finding his little attempts at flirting to be rather adorable. He walked up to the man, pressing his hands against his chest, and looking up with his big eyes, “Lucky?” He mused, “How can I make anyone lucky?”

Leorio loosely hung his arms around his smaller form, bending down as he pressed their lips together. His confidence through the roof in that moment, as he elongated the kiss much more than usual. His hands reached up, now on either side of Kurapilka’s face, his thumbs lightly petting the warm skin. Then he pulled away, smiling at the expression on Kurapika’s face, “See, I’m super lucky.”

Kurapika bit his lip, and slowly he nodded. However, he felt one more secret needed to be shared now, especially that they were alone, “Leorio, can I tell you something?” He had asked, his tone a bit off now.

Leorio picked up on the tone immediately, his eyes filling with worry, “Of course, what’s wrong?”

Kurapika opened his mouth, mind racing like his heart, as finally he decided to share something he had been hiding all along, “I’m… actually… I was born…”

But before he could get his confession out, the light shut off, and the ground began to tremble. An earthquake overtook the building, almost throwing everyone inside to the ground.

Kite sat in bed, hand on his extended stomach. Already the child had become large, horribly so. He had a hard time moving around now, as he was over encumbered with the weight of the growing demon. Hisoka had stated that Kite was doing well with the pregnancy, showing so much promise in becoming a demon queen. He had even started talking about starting his Affliction, although stopped when it upset Kite. Instead, he spent much of their time spoiling his lover, bringing him so many snacks, and even purchasing a television for him to watch if he were ever to become bored with just waiting. It wasn’t much in the way of comfort, but it was a start, and it showed Kite that Hisoka was willing to make changes to ultimately increase his well being. 

The man curled his legs close to his body, his blood pressure feeling a tad lower than usual. He wondered if it had to do with the child, or if it was his anemic blood that had done it. He shifted his weight a bit, pressing his fingers into his stomach, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. Then it happened, a small movement made his hands loosen their grip, a startled gasp escaping him before he pressed his hands back into the hardened flesh, his voice high in pitch, “H-Hisoka?” He called. 

Hisoka poked his head in after a minute, as he was in the middle of cooking breakfast for them. He blinked a few times, never seeing Kite quite this distressed or rather excited, he could not tell. He stepped into the room, joining his lover on the bed, “ _ What’s up? _ ”

Kite did not respond, and instead he grabbed Hisoka’s hand by the wrist, making him place his hand upon his stomach. After a moment of confused silence, Hisoka felt what he had been so excited about, the child moved and immediately he smiled wide. Success, something he had only silently worried about, had easily passed now, as the child was moving, as it was showing clear signs of health. It made his eyes sparkle with joy.

Both men chatted quietly about the movement, and talked in the happiest tone that they both could share. Kite had even relaxed himself enough to share a bit of his hopes, as now that he was feeling the child move without too much pain, he also felt himself falling in love with the idea of the creature. Something he found hard to admit to himself, let alone the man who had caused the creature to begin it’s life within him. 

Eventually, the baby began to rest in place again, so Hisoka stood with a joyous breath, beaming with happiness, “ _ That was wonderful, Kitten. Thank you for sharing that with me. _ ”

“How long do you think it will be?” Kite asked, not knowing how far along he even was.

“I’d say it could be any day with how spirited it has become.” Hisoka replied, hand on his chin, tapping it thoughtfully, “Demon babies are hard to calculate exactly. As not many have been born, and the ones who have all came out when they wanted. My King took only a few weeks, while another demon king took almost a year.”

“A year?” Kite hoped that it wouldn’t take so long, “He must have been huge.”

“Terribly.” Hisoka nodded, “Chrollo was very tiny, though. Half the size of a normal infant.”

“I hope ours is a bit smaller. I can’t see myself having to hold anything too large.” Kite sighed, the thought very scary, “I already feel like I’m about to explode.”

“ _ You might _ .” Hisoka chuckled, beginning to return to the kitchen. 

In a huff, Kite laid back, hand still on his stomach, “You wouldn’t hurt me, right?” He spoke to his stomach, and of course silence was the reply.

Everything happened so fast. People were running around, screams filling the building as the lights refused to switch back on. Leorio had run to check on Killua, while Kurapika was tasked with bringing Gon outside, as the threat of the building collapsing was a real possibility. 

He clenched the small boy to him, and hurried outside, but soon he found that it was a mistake. Before him sat Chrollo, hands upon the ground, eyes pitch black, forcing the ground beneath them to shift and move. 

“It’s you!” Kurapika gasped, unable to believe his eyes, as their gazes met.

A smirk filled the king’s face. For once in his life, he felt more than excited. 


	33. King's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika becomes trapped in his past. Feitan calms Shalnark's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, as I am becoming a big fan or writing some evil slash fluff style stuff. This chapter is a bit of lore, but it is also here to help give an idea how certain characters came to be. I hope you guys enjoy this one, and let me know what you think~  
> Thank you to Riatanina! I think this chapter will fill some of that lore you've been craving!  
> Thank you to Kiri_Riot! You made me smile!  
> Thank you to Jhh88!

It happened many years ago, the day that Kurapika had lost his humanity and was turned into an Afflicted. He was with a friend that day, and had momentarily left his village to gather goods from the next town over. The first indication of trouble was so small, so easily ignored, that neither of the boys had paused. It all started with a discarded tunic, then some shoes, then red stains covered the grass. The memory burned his mind, the blood had only saturated his vision, and soon laughter would fill his ears. He could have sworn he had stepped into a nightmare on that day. His little village had caught flame, and a large black cloud loomed overhead. A spider, the cloud had formed into one, a portal to hell beneath. That was when they had been attacked, demons he could not remember the look of had pinned him to the grass, while his friend was thrown from the horse he was on. Their items had been searched through, and their clothes being shredded. No dignity for the boys who then had belonged to the demon’s Paradise.

Kurapika remembered that he had submitted himself to death. He had simply laid still, and he did not move, did not cry, he took the verbal assaults of the demons, and just closed his eyes as his friend had been dragged away. Then, like everything had faded, a warm fire began in his heart, a blazing hand touching his back, smoothing out what remained of his shirt beneath the grip. He had looked up, seeing a teenager looming over him, his dark eyes having stained his vision like black ink. He had to have been only a few years older than himself, yet, he was commanding the demon army, and demanding them to release the younger boy. Kurapika remembered that he had been ten at the time, and yet his life would be changed forever. 

His heart burned like it had that day, now looking at the much bigger and older demon king before him. He had stood, and the ground soon ceased the shaking, and now they were surrounded by confused people, and no one seemed to realize the danger they were all in. Kurapika’s grip had tightened on Gon, who was slumped against him, eyes closed as they had been for so many days. This was the worst case scenario, and he knew that he had to get creative to protect his small friend. So he looked up at the demon king, his eyes a dim red color, “What are you doing here?”

“You sound unhappy to see me.” Chrollo tilted his head at the man, the scent that filled his nose had confirmed many things already, and he had already made up his mind about this interaction, “You have grown so much, Kurta child.” 

Even the man’s voice made Kurapika’s legs tremble, he tried to keep his composure, but it was near impossible to even look at the creature, “No thanks to you. Why are you here?” He again demanded an answer.

“I am here to collect what is mine.” Chrollo muttered, coming closer to the smaller man, cupping his chin with his thumb and finger, making him look him in the eye, “You still have that smell about you. The very same smell that made me bless you. Do you remember your Affliction, my dearest creation? Do you remember my gift?”

Kurapika felt his blood run cold now, despite the fire in his heart, a dizziness filled his mind, the memories dripping out of his mouth, “You took my family away, and then you… bit me so hard. I thought you were going to kill me, but then you stopped. You… made a snake crawl down my throat and into my body.”

“Yes, my blood and soul went into your body, and blessed you with my power.” Chrollo nodded, seeming euphoric while he relived the memory. 

Kurapika’s eyebrows furrowed then, as though he was reminded of what had been going on, “I don’t want to go anywhere with you.” He said, starting to pull himself away, “I am not a demon. I work with the hunters, and I will never forgive you for what you have done to me, or my family!”

Chrollo only smiled, although a sad glint had filled his eyes, “Well, I can be very persuasive. I’m sure your little friend there would not do well if we start fighting over this. Hell, I doubt a lot of these people are prepared for my wraith.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Kurapika’s eyes narrowed, his voice a growl.

“I certainly would.” The King nodded, holding out one hand towards the man, “So why not stop the violence now, and come home?”

Kurapika glared at him for a long moment. He was deep in thought, knowing very well that his first priority would be Gon’s safety. He was just glad that Chrollo did not assume the child in his arms was the portal summoner. It seemed that despite everything, luck was on Kurapika’s side. So, slowly, the man found one of the nurses, and gave Gon to her, telling her that he had urgent business to attend to, and to let Leorio know that he was going to be fine. Then he returned to the King, a numbness consuming his body as he took the demon’s hand into his own.

With a pleased look, Chrollo held his hand suffocatingly tight, his smile sharp toothed, eyes filled with demonic lust, “Good choice, my dearest Kurta.”

Feitan sat watching Shalnark pace back and forth. The man had always gotten sort of high strung when he had not absorbed emotional energy for a while, and now his stress had mounted thanks to the King’s sudden interest in a rouge Afflicted. Feitan, having been around much longer than Shalnark, had figured out what had been going on long before the other had. He did not voice the situation, as he sort of liked seeing Shalnark struggle, something about it making him smile beneath his cloth mask. After a moment, though, he began to grow annoyed, “Stop. Sit down.” He commanded Shalnark.

Shalnark immediately looked at the smaller man, his leafy eyes filled with obedience as he sat on the bed with the demon, “I’m sorry for being so flustered, Fei, I’m just feeling so uncertain about our King’s little trip. He was about to put you into danger, and that scared me.”

“I know.” Feitan nodded, having already forgiven the other, “He hard to read.” Feitan had told him, “He know what he is doing.”

“I know.” Shalnark sighed, scooting himself closer to the side of the bed that Feitan sat on, now their knees had pressed together, “I know that you’re so strong, but you’re also precious. There’s no reason to throw you into danger for someone so unimportant.”

“He important to King.” Feitan reminded him. 

The Afflicted let out a long sigh, another good point between them. He hated the idea that the King’s sudden interest had been seen as more important than Feitan’s safety, as they all knew that Feitan was just as important as the King himself. It was just that, Feitan being an anomaly, a true born demon King, had decided to step back and allow Chrollo to take over his realm he had been given from birth. They both shared the power, yet, Feitan followed orders like a normal disciple. Sure he was not as powerful as Chrollo, but he certainly had something that other demons did not, nearly pure blood. No one knew where Feitan had come from, unlike a number of the kings, but as he had emerged from Paradise, he was seen as a fallen of sorts. An angel who blessed hell with his presence. He was a mystery to many, and respected by everyone who knew him. Yet, to Shalnark’s dismay, he had submitted himself to Chrollo’s whims. Jealousy would be the chain that held them apart, as Shalnark suspected that he loved the King in some way. That was the only thing that made sense to him.

Feitan’s fingers began to play against the mask that hid his face, his eyes shifting as he spoke, “I… know it hurt. No worry ‘bout it.”

“I’m sorry.” Shalnark told him, watching the smaller demon’s fingers mess with his mask, the purple of his eye had shadowed over it, making the man’s blood again burn with anger, “I just feel like he doesn’t appreciate everything you’ve done for him. I know that you see it differently. You’re so smart, you probably already know everything about the situation, and everything about this Afflicted. I will try to stop myself from questioning you. As your judgement is the best in the realms.”

Feitan finally tugged down his mask, showing the bit of his face he usually hid from the world. He had a normal mouth at first glance, but around the edges were holes where his sharp teeth were easily spotted through his flesh. Injuries that never healed, as he had gotten them likely in childhood. It was painful, and made his appearance a lot less human, his voice more clear now as he freed his face, “You calm. Not think ‘nymore.”

Shalnark saw how he opened his hands, and he knew the permission he had been given. As an Afflicted created by Feitan, he was given the most attention out of the Afflicted in the group. Feitan never made another, he only created Shalnark. So, with a happy sigh, Shalnark laid himself into Feitan’s lap, his head pressed into the warm flesh of his thighs as his clawed hands gently ran over the man’s blonde hair. Feitan, in all of his wisdom, had always known how to make Shalnark feel better. His loving emotions helped to fill Shalnark's hunger. 

By the time Leorio had run outside, Kurapika was long gone. The nurse relayed the message she had been given, and gave him Gon, so he could carry him back to the basement to go back into treatment. Killua, who had just been woken by the whole mess, still looked around with wide eyes, a bad feeling rising in his gut as they all went back inside.

The building and everyone inside had made it unscathed. The only thing wrong was the absence of Kurapika. Leorio had only seen him a few minutes before, and now that he was out of sight, he felt like something terrible had happened, and perhaps that terrible thing had forced Kurapika to leave the association without telling anyone. 

No one had answers, and despite how worried Leorio had become, there was little he could do until things settled down. Then, as the day wore on, and both Killua and Leorio sat with Gon, finally something good happened. Gon’s eyes opened, and he moved a bit. Despite the ominous feeling in their stomachs, joyous smiles filled their faces. 


	34. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika asks important questions. Feitan punishes Shalnark. Gon makes his next plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write. I went back to it a million times today until it was how I really wanted it to be. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out haha. I'm just pretty tired from working, so it was hard to concentrate, but otherwise I think things worked out so no worries! I'm loving where this story is going, and I'm excited to get to the next chapter because of the things I have planned out haha.
> 
> Thank you to Riatanina! You owe me evil cookies for this one~~~

Unfamiliar faces surrounded him, drowning him as they took measurements and touched his skin. Excitement and worry seemed to buzz between the demons who moved around him, their voices hushed, their intentions unclear. Ascension was one thing Kurapika kept hearing, as well as the idea of a binding of sorts. A more familiar blonde man had poked his head into the dark room occasionally, he was making sure Kurapika hadn’t decided to lash out, his eyes piercing into the man despite the smile facade he had continued to put on. 

By the end of the exhausting fitting, Kurapika was put into a large shirt and equally as large shorts, being told that his new outfits would be made within the week. Then he was alone in the large room, the movement having ceased as the women left him all alone. He did not know if being alone was good or bad, as his heart continued to pump adrenaline into him, despite the calm that surrounded him. He expected to die, but at the same time, he felt like the promise of newly made clothes was enough to prove the contrary. He had looked down at himself with disdain, missing his traditional clothes that he normally wore. It felt like his entire identity as a Kurta had been stripped of him immediately. Whether it was on purpose or not, he could not tell. 

He found himself wandering around, looking at the ornate furniture that had decorated the space. He did not know where he was, as Chrollo had blind folded him half way through the car trip, and now he could only guess that they were underground, as he had not felt the doom of a portal being opened. It must have been the hideout of the king, as he seemed to spend much of his time in earth’s realm. He lightly traced some of the patterning on the bed, eyes unfocused as he had done so. He wondered why he had been spared so long ago, and he wondered what would be waiting for him when the demon king had returned. The outfit he wore now did little to hide his secrets, and he knew that the king would know sooner or later what he was hiding. He wondered if he should even attempt to hide anything from the man, as he likely would be informed by the women who had been measuring him previously. He wanted Leorio to be the first to know, but now he would be an open book, read ten times by the king if he so desired. 

He sat on the bed now, an overwhelming tiredness having made him almost lose his footing before then. He still looked around, but as there were no windows, or anything indicating escape or his whereabouts, he knew that it was futile wasting his energy on such matters. He allowed his eyes to finally close for a bit, resting them even as someone entered the room. He barely reacted to the weight he felt on the mattress, or the hand that touched his stomach, and he only opened his eyes when he felt warm breath on his face. The King had leaned down onto him, his body turned a bit uncomfortably as to not entirely invade his personal space, “Hello, I see you’ve settled in.”

He could feel the other man basically admiring him, it made him uncomfortable, “Is that what you call it?” He would not hold back how mad he was at the demon king, as he was the one who had ruined his life from such a young age.

Chrollo, however, only smiled down at him, “I have a question. I hope you don’t mind answering me. I am in no mood to force much with you, however, I do expect some respect, as I am the one who made you, dearest Kurta.”

Kurapika sighed, wishing that the dangerous demon would at least give more air to breathe, “What is it?” 

“Why do you dress and act as though you are a man?” The demon asked, now their faces almost pressed together, “You are a beautiful creature, surely it is hard for you to convince others of a switched gender. Is there any particular reason you let others think you are who you are not?”

Kurapika’s entire body felt hot, his face turning away as he answered, “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Chrollo looked at him for a long and hard moment, then he sat up, body facing the other way again, “I see, well… that’s alright. I will use male pronouns as it seems to make you more comfortable. There is no point in making you feel any more alienated, dearest one.”

“I don’t understand you.” Kurapika sighed, hugging onto himself, “Why go all the way to the association to grab one of your lost Afflicted? There are so many Afflicted that have been made by demon kings. You made me nine years ago, surely I am not as important as you make me out to be. We barely had any time together, and I am not very powerful. I am a hindrance, not an asset.” Kurapika tried to point out every flaw that the king had when it came to taking him of all people.

“Then you underestimate how a demon king can feel about their Afflicted.” Chrollo mused, smiling to himself as he breathed in the air they shared, “We don’t just turn anyone just because we can. No, it actually takes a lot out of us to create our own Afflicted. Feitan, one other king, had lost a lot of power creating just one, and he is still somewhat recovering from the experience. I have created more, yes, but it still drained me for many months just to create you.” He turned a bit, mainly to get a good look at the man’s reaction, “After I blessed you, I had to sleep a whole month. I gave you a lot, hoping that the extra power would make your likelihood of survival increase. It seems that my sacrifice has granted you more than just life. You have grown to be so independent, strong in your own regard. I am proud to call you one of my own.”

“But why did you have to take me?” Kurapika again pressed, his face changing emotions a few times before he settled on a more angry expression, “Why bother with me anyway? You killed my entire family! Did you just do it to make me suffer? I don’t understand!” He was becoming more upset as he thought about it.

Chrollo chuckled, that sad look lingering in his eyes as the pride had faded, “Well, I didn’t understand it myself until I met you again. Now I know that you are a means to an end. The reason why I could not pry you out of my brain, the reason why my heart longed for you, and the reason why my mouth watered every time I thought about your blood. Well, dearest one, you happen to be my key to happiness. You are special, and also rare. I can barely believe it myself, but years ago I made the best decision I had ever made. Kurapika, you are the one who I have chosen to take as my queen. I did not know it when it happened, but that is why my snakes had curled next to your heart, even now they linger, pumping my power into you to ensure you live.  _ My dearest Afflicted, my love. _ ”

Feitan had a long night, as his brain had fallen into autopilot as he considered himself as well as his disciple. Shalnark, although only doing what he had considered right, had crossed a line that Feitan had trouble letting go of. The Afflicted was so close to earning a certain goal, but he had stepped out of line too many times for Feitan to just forgive. He would have to wait to be rewarded, and instead Feitan now sat glaring at his beloved Afflicted, who had just returned to their shared bedroom after peeking in on the newest member of their strange little family. Shalnark’s smile had not faded, but he could easily see the internal struggle he had been going through. He sighed softly, tilting his head at the man, “You need calm down.” 

“I’m sorry Fei, I’m just trying to see it. I mean what that other man has.” Shalnark had told his king, his eyes shifting from side to side as he thought, “He seems so unimpressive, I’m surprised he had even lived through the Affliction process.”

“No talk like that.” Feitan had sighed, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose with frustration, “You sit.” He commanded, pointing at a chair rather than his bed, immediately this worried his disciple. 

Shalnark took a seat like he had been told to do, shutting up and paying full attention to his creator. The demon stared at him for a long time, then let out a long breath, tugging down the mask that sat on his face, “Chrollo, he talk to me. He pick queen, ‘fflicted is queen. You respect that.”

Shalnark knew that he was talking carefully, trying to explain the situation the best he could, but he also felt something else lingering between them, his own voice flat, “If that is his queen, then what are you to him?”

“Friend.” Feitan told him honestly, not as upset about the whole situation like Shalnark had feared he would be, “But, you say sorry. You act bad, you show loyalty.” 

Shalnark opened his mouth to argue, however, the look on his king’s face was enough to make him close it again. Instead they stared at one another for a long time. Then Feitan turned his head away, showing his complete and utter dissatisfaction as he spoke, “You spoiled. I not drink until you say sorry.”

Shalnark’s entire disposition immediately changed, “What? That’s terrible for you Fei! As a king you need to drink blood regularly, you can’t just stop!” Panic began to rise up into his chest, his body shooting up from his chair, “That’s not fair at all!”

Feitan put a hand up in between them, shutting him up, “I no drink. You say sorry. If you no do it. I leave. Paradise wait for me.”

Shalnark knew this was a control tactic, something they both practiced quite a lot, but with varying types of control. Feitan was better at making people do as he pleased by threatening things dear to them, such as their health, or well being, but Shalnark had his powers that helped him with that. Still, Feitan was always on top when it came to leverage, his health being Shalnark’s concern. Now, it was a battle of wills, and Shalnark was quick to lose, “Fine! I will apologize. Then you will drink my blood like always, deal?”

“Yes.” Feitan smiled a little, the softness of his features having calmed the other down right away, “Then you get reward.”

“What do I get?” Shalnark managed to ask, looking rather dumbfounded by the shift in atmosphere. 

“You see. Go say sorry.” Feitan again told him.

After another long moment, he began to walk away, feeling anxiety well up inside of him. He worried that Feitan would be gone by the time he had returned, as he had never threatened to leave before. He pressed his mind for all of the things he had done lately that seemed to displease the other, and when he stepped out into the hall, he felt his heart drop. He had been doing a lot that Feitan seemed to ignore or forgive, but now he was getting on edge, like something big was happening, and now he needed to be on his best behavior.

_ I need to do this for him _ , Shalnark decided.

Leorio had gotten into a loop of texting Kurapika throughout the day, and attempting to call him on occasion. It wasn’t like him to just up and disappear on him so he was extremely worried. He tried to keep a brave face around Gon and Killua, as they had both been catching up and did not need anymore bad happenstance in their lives. There was a change in Gon that both had noticed, and neither pointed it out, as they did not want to alarm the small teen. 

He shifted his weight on the bed, which he was still confined to thanks to a few broken ribs, his butterscotch eyes dreamily looking between the men, “I can’t wait to get up and get going again. I hate making Kite wait for so long. I wonder if Hisoka would allow us to contact him?”

Killua let out a weak laugh, trying not to look at the markings on Gon’s hands, “I don’t know. I doubt a demon would be that open to just letting someone walk right into his den. Although, Hisoka is a strange case I suppose.”

Gon pouted a bit, “Well, it’s not like I’m gonna try and break our deal. Other than being crazy, Hisoka seems rather human, so perhaps he will understand?”

Leorio shrugged, completely looking away before he spoke, “I don’t know much about demons, but I know that they can have some extreme emotions usually tied to sins. He seems more concerned with having fun and being pleasured instead of being someone who is sentimental.”

Gon shrugged, now looking down at his blackened hands, markings of fire seeming to have tattooed themselves onto his arms, “I dunno, I just have a feeling that he is going through something right now. A change maybe.”

“A change?” Killua repeated, “You have a link with Hisoka since he made you, but I strangely doubt he would change all that much.”

Gon slowly gazed at his boyfriend, giving him a knowing glance, “Before I passed out, I did not feel much of Hisoka’s energy, other than a rise of excitement. Now I feel something so entirely different. He still feels excited, but there’s more. Like he has also taken a long sleep and woke up a new person. I think he’ll still act the same, but I feel that something big happened after the portal closed. I want to see him, and I need to see Kite.”

Killua wanted to argue, but after a long moment of making sure Gon was serious, he took out his cell phone, typing in a number he had doubted he would ever type again, “Fine, I’ll have Illumi take us. Let’s go see that fucking bastard.”

Gon smiled wide, looking relieved that Killua had listened. Leorio, however, only felt his heart sink even more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUH DUH DUUHHH!


	35. The Exciting Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua go to meet with Kite, but find themselves in the middle of a situation. Shalnark apologizes to the king, and the king makes up lost time with Kurapika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge ol' sauce boat ahead! This was one of the longest chapters I've written in a few weeks, and let me just say, it is worth every word! I hope you guys like the exciting chapter!
> 
> Thank you to Jhh88!  
> Thank you to Riatanina! The cookies were 10/10 so here's a reward!
> 
> Be prepared because someone gets introduced in the next chapter, see if you can guess who it is!

Illumi had not expected to hear from his brother, furthermore, he had not expected to be the one who would lead him and his boyfriend into danger by reintroducing them into the world of the demons by getting them in contact with Hisoka. Part of him just wanted to hand Gon over, forget about this whole thing, and go home with his little brother, but another part of him quite missed Hisoka, having had to remain home with his mother for the past few months. 

Hisoka had not lived that far away from the association surprisingly enough, although he did live quite a ways off the beaten path. No real paths were in place to make the trip any easier, and by the time they saw the house, it looked almost abandoned. The only indication of life was the lights, which faintly shone through thick curtains. Illumi stopped right before they stepped into the yard, his hands on his hips as he stared at the house, “I guess I should warn you that Kite likely won’t be in the mood to talk too much. Hisoka has updated me quite a lot, and a lot has happened.”

Gon looked up at the man, hands clenching the straps of his backpack, “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, all things considered.” Illumi shrugged, although he really had a hard time calling his condition fine. 

Killua tilted his head, breathing out, “Just as long as Hisoka controls himself, and stays away from Gon, I don’t give a shit what happens.”

Illumi sighed, now stepping towards the house. He laid a few heavy knocks upon the door, then he stepped back, waiting for the door to open. By the time the boys had stepped up behind him, the door opened, a familiar red haired demon peeked out, golden eyes filled with a mixture of worry and excitement, “ _ Oh! What wonderful timing _ !” He clapped his hands together much to the bewilderment of the Afflicted around him, “Come in, quick!”

Worried looks were shared between the teens before they followed Illumi into the house. It felt cold inside, the television in the living area hummed softly, but just above the noise of the television was another noise, a low grumble. Gon immediately knew that it had belonged to Kite, which made his heart drop, “Uh, Hisoka, what’s wrong with Kite?” He had asked as he glanced around, trying to see him.

“ _ Well, he just started a very important journey in his life _ .” Hisoka replied rather quickly, hurrying himself into the kitchen to continue doing what he had been doing before they arrived, collecting water from his sink, putting it into a bucket, “I was worried that he would have to go through this alone, or rather with just my expertise. I’m not well versed in human needs,  _ but… _ ” He drew out his last word as he filled the bucket all the way up, “I was prepared to do what I needed to.”

Illumi stepped past him and towards the bedroom where Kite laid in bed, his shirt was discarded, his body drenched with sweat as he clenched his teeth. He had no idea anyone was around, not Illumi, not Killua, not even Gon, the pain was blinding him, his hands curled into fists that grasped the sheet below him. Illumi almost wanted to turn back around, usher the kids out of the house, and leave, but he instead stepped forward, taking out a needle thoughtfully. He stepped close, then found the right vein, pressing the needle into it quickly, Kite’s eyes cleared a bit, his heavy breath finally ceasing, and his body relaxing. 

The man looked around with a confused gaze, hand going to his stomach, “This this is going to be the death of me, Illumi.”

“I can see that.” Illumi agreed, now stepping back after his little gift had obviously worked, another thing he would hold against Hisoka as his debts began to stack up. 

Now Gon and Killua made their way into the bedroom after they had watched Hisoka fumble around for a bit. Neither could believe their eyes when they looked at Kite, Gon’s eyes immediately went to his stomach, “Woah, what happened?”

“Hisoka happened.” Kite replied bitterly, the bit of pain he still felt made him angry all over again, but then he blinked, sitting up suddenly, “What the hell are you two doing here?” He yelled.

Killua pointed at Gon, “He wanted to see you. I told him it wasn’t a good idea.”

Gon rubbed the back of his head, smiling weakly, “I think it was a good idea. I don’t know what’s happening, but if Hisoka is hurting you, then I’m sure I can convince him that he isn’t following our deal or something.”

“ _ The deal is off Gon _ .” Hisoka hummed as he walked in past the teens, setting the bucket on the ground before he joined Kite onto the bed, making him lay back down, “ _ I made a new deal with my Kitten here. _ ”

“W-what?” Gon could not believe his ears, “You have to be kidding me!”

“ _ Nope _ .” Hisoka chuckled, “ _ I would love to spar with you sometime, but now I am simply not allowed to take you from your life. I made a promise to my beloved. _ ”

Gon’s mind reeled from the information, then his eyes shifted between the men, “You two are dating?”

“More like I’ve been fucking his brains-” Hisoka began.

“Hisoka, shut the fuck up or I swear to whatever god you believe in, I’ll fucking shut you up!” Kite cut him off, grabbing his shirt and making him pay attention, “Get the fucking kids out of here, and do something about this before I go completely crazy, or explode or something!”

Hisoka chuckled, kissing Kite a few times before he looked back at the boys, “You heard him, you two should probably wait in the next room.”

“But, what’s happening? Is he dying? Is he going to explode?” Gon had a million questions. 

Illumi sighed, pressing his fingers into his closed eyes as he filled with frustration, “How dumb can you be… he’s having a baby, you idiot.”

Gon could not believe the news, but Killua was quick to understand the situation. So quickly he grabbed Gon’s hand and forced him to follow him all the way back into the living room, his eyes wide with fear, “I know it’s strange, but something had inclined me to believe them.”

“But, how can Kite have a baby? I thought he was, well a he.” Gon stuttered.

Killua forced him to sit down on the couch, then he sat next to him, breathing out quite hard, “I don’t know, and I don’t want to know. Let’s just stay as far away from the situation as possible, alright?”

After a long moment, Gon nodded in agreement. Little did they know that they would be waiting for a while. 

Chrollo had decided to give Kurapika a day to spend in the peace and quiet of their bedroom. He had busied himself by reading, and only occasionally peeked his head in to check on the other. For the most part, Kurapika took long naps, and seemed rather uninterested in anything Chrollo had to say to him. The demon king was certain he was still processing his place, therefore he did not press any further, although, his body soon began to crave more closeness, even as he turned pages, he imagined the feeling of the other’s hair on his fingers, that scent still lingering in his nose. 

He barely noticed when Shalnark had walked into his library, however, once the Afflicted stood before him, he couldn’t help but tear his attention away from his daydreams, “What is it, my dearest disciple?”

Shalnark felt smaller than usual, his smile wavering just a bit, “I realize that I haven’t been the most reasonable person lately.” He shifted his eyes down, shame filling the pit of his stomach, “Fei pointed it out to me, and I know that he’s right. I’m so sorry for questioning you, and fighting against your word. It wasn’t fair of me.”

Chrollo seemed to consider his words for a moment, then he shifted his weight, placing his book upon the desk behind him, “I see… Feitan seemed to consider punishing you because of your behavior lately. I forgive you, and I am proud of you for coming forward and talking to me one on one. The mistake you have made was made out of love.”

Shalnark felt relief fill his blood, his eyes widening as he looked up at his king, “Thank you sir. Fei will be happy to hear that there are no problems between us.”

Chrollo leaned on his hand, closing his eyes thoughtfully, “I don’t intend on ever being angry with either of you. I understand how frustrating certain things can be. Especially since you should have priority over even me in Feitan’s eyes. He cherishes you, dear one, but he wants you to grow up a bit more before he gives you his ultimate reward.”

“You don’t mean?” Shalnark couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “He is intending on letting me…?“

“Yes, if you continue playing your cards right. Of course he does not know how his body will react to such things, but he is willing to allow his beloved Afflicted to test him out. Years ago he wished to do so with me, as we are both true born, however, he did not feel that he wanted to share such a special moment with just anyone, not even me, someone he looks up to. Know that you have a great privilege. He is special, spectacular even.” Chrollo told the other thoughtfully, his eyes welling up with joy for the two of them, “Of course do not let him know that I told you. I just wanted you to know that I support the decision for him to mate with you. Even if nothing comes of it, at least Fei will be happy. That is what matters.”

Shalnark felt like his world was spinning, and he had a difficult time seeing himself as Feitan’s first and only love. Sex was common amongst demons, even more common for demons to have sex with their Afflicted, however, Feitan had never felt the type of bliss that sex had brought. Shalnark, being a Afflicted who feeds on emotions, had sex reguarly, as it was the easiest way to get emotions to flow freely. Now, he found himself filled with emotion, his eyes brimming with hope, “Thank you sir. I’m sure it will mean the world to him that you have given your blessing.”

Before Shalnark could begin moving away, Chrollo lifted his hand, halting him, “Before you go, I do have a favor to ask. I hope it doesn’t make you look down on me, however, I am becoming desperate.”

“Sir?” Shalnark couldn’t believe the sudden surge of emotion that swarmed the air around him, “What’s wrong?”

“My new queen, you have met him, well, he isn’t at all interested in me. As someone who understands humans, do you have any suggestions?” Chrollo asked.

“I wouldn’t say he is uninterested.” Shalnark replied honestly, “Instead, he is weary of you. It’s natural for humans to fear the unknown, and as an Afflicted, his fear is only amplified. I think you should try to level with him. Show him how fun it is to be a demon’s servant.”

Chrollo considered his words for a long time, then he nodded, standing up from his seat, “I just remembered something that should help. Thank you, dear Shalnark. Return to Fei, and let him know that you two have my blessing to do whatever you like.”

Shalnark smiled wide, nodding before he swiftly turned around, and happily left the study.

Kurapika laid on the bed like he had for the whole day. He felt uncomfortable with his surroundings, and even with his dulled senses, he still picked up on the king’s scent wherever he went in the room. The bed reeked of him, however, it was comfortable, and Kurapika decided that he could ignore the smell.

Of course, his peace could only last for so long. Soon the door opened like it had a million times that day, a familiar face peeked in before he walked into the room, closing the large door behind him, and walking towards the man on the bed. He did not sit down, not yet, and instead he smiled at the blonde, his voice soft despite his intention, “Hello, dearest one.”

“What do you want?” Kurapika had given up on being civil, blatantly showing his disdain towards the demon.

Chrollo did not seem as affected by his rude tone, and instead he finally sat down, taking off his shoes to show that he intended on staying for a while. Kurapika almost wanted to get up from the bed, but he felt that it would only create a cat and mouse situation, which he did not want to start.

Once the king’s shoes had been taken off, he then slid off his coat, eyes forward, voice low, “I have a question. Have you drank any blood since we’ve separated?”

“No.” Kurapika grumbled, crossing his arms over himself, “Why on Earth would I do something so disgusting?”

“Because it is good for you.” Chrollo shrugged, now turning himself towards the other.

That was when Kurapika noticed the dagger in the man’s hand, which made his heart beat quicken.  _ He is going to kill me, I’ve crossed a line and now I’m going to die _ , he concluded, eyes feeling horribly heavy as he looked at the blade. 

“Sure, it isn’t necessary, but everyone with demonic blood needs to supplement a little. I imagine that you’ve been eating meat a lot, but I’m sure your hunger is not quite as easily satisfied by such a low quality meal. No, you need more.” Chrollo kept talking, even as he shifted himself over top of the smaller being, the weight of his body completely trapping the scared Afflicted below him. 

He took no time to begin hovering over the other, eyes full of intent, glistening in the faint light that shone behind him. For a moment, Kurapika felt his past catch up to him, as he looked like he had on that day. An angel, the light making his skin look positively glowing opposed to his horrible intentions. Then, just as Kurapika’s body submitted itself, like it had on the day he was created, Chrollo surprisingly pressed the dagger to his tongue, and soon a scarlet red began to drip from the blade and onto Kurapika's face. Then, retracting the blade, he pressed their lips together firmly, forcing his tongue into the shocked man's mouth. The taste of metal mixed with the heat of his saliva, which made Kurapika's head spin.

It was like the blood had taken hold of him, the snake in his heart began to curl itself around the organ, squeezing it, pressing it, molding it, empowering it. It was a breath of fresh air, one that Kurapika did not know he was missing. Chrollo smirked into the kiss, knowing that his assumption had been correct. Kurapika was good at many things, suppressing his needs was one that Chrollo would not allow him to continue practicing. 

So, with one swift motion, Chrollo began to feed another need of his Afflicted. He took the dagger, dragging it up the front of the man’s outfit, tearing it in two. At first Kurapika attempted to cover himself, but Chrollo’s arms very easily pried any censorship away, and happily he took a look at his prize, licking his own lips as he looked the smaller form up and down, “You’re just as beautiful as I imagined.”

Kurapika looked away, his eyes staying a vibrant red, mirroring the blush on his face. Chrollo knew he would have fought more if he was not enjoying the praise, but as he laid there, he was fully in submission of his king, a sight Chrollo loved. How he longed to sink his teeth into his future mate, taste the blood that haunted him for so long, but no, he decided to wait on that, and instead he slid his hands away from the man’s wrists, bringing them to either side of his delicate face. Kurapika couldn’t help but look up at him now, surprised by the sudden act of affection. He could see a deep sadness lingering in the king’s eyes, as though something that needed to be said was long dropped. He felt a stirring within himself, his mouth moving before his brain could catch up, “Why do you look at me like that?”

“Because loving you has been the most painful, yet rewarding thing I’ve ever done.” Chrollo replied, and much to Kurapika’s shock, tears began to stain the demon’s cheeks.

Something changed in the Kurta at that moment. He wasn’t sure if it was caused by pity, or something more, but he found himself reaching up with his trembling hands, his fingers brushing through the man’s soft hair as he spoke, “Then reward yourself more.”

Chrollo smiled a little, then he leaned himself down, pressing their lips together again. The blood again filled Kurapika’s maw, making his heart thud happily against his ribcage. Anything reason had melted with the heat of the king’s blood, and soon the king was stripping off what remained of his own clothes. 

Now that they were un-shielded from one another, Chrollo’s hands began to explore places Kurapika had never allowed anyone to touch. He had been ashamed of his body for so many years, that even in the heat of the moment, he found himself looking away despite how much his skin longed for his king. The way the king’s hands pressed so firmly against his hips only reddened his features even more, and he barely managed to peek at the man, “I… I’ve never been with anyone.”

“I know.” Chrollo nodded, “Your reactions tell me a lot, my dearest one.”

Kurapika shifted uncomfortably, the feeling of Chrollo’s hands kneading his hips made his embarrassment flair a bit more, however, just as with most Afflicted, his inhibitions began to fade when he was kissed again, the blood working wonders to erase any negative emotions he felt about the interaction. 

Soon he found himself hoisted up, his legs over Chrollo’s shoulders as he broke their kisses, then he moved down, his face so close to Kurapika’s most secret areas. Then his still bleeding tongue pressed against the smaller man’s heat, tasting the sweet secretion that Kurapika could not help but make. He was already so wet, but Chrollo planned on making sure everything would be fine, and that the friction would do everything but hurt his little prize. 

Kurapika arched his back a bit, his heels digging into the king’s shoulder blades as he gasped. The noises were music to the king’s ears as he continued to press his hot tongue into the man, and soon he pushed the tip of it inside, enjoying the source of the flavor that served to drive him mad.

Kurapika gasped and whimpered, his smaller hands dug into the sheet, almost ripping it as he had felt jolts of pleasure rise up his spine. Then as his king pulled his lips away, licking his lips, he had to hide his eyes, pulling one of the pillows over his vision to spare himself of the actions being taken before him. Chrollo, however, was enjoying himself too much to stop, being a creature of pleasure, he moved his finger around the slick entrance, then he thrusted one inside, earning a tremble and a mew from his queen.

He was quick to continue his playing, soon inserting a second finger despite the small protests of his mate. When the noises turned sweeter to his ears was when the fun truly began, and he lowered Kurapika’s hips back down onto his own, aiming himself at his entrance, soon he pushed the head of his cock into the man.

Kurapika cried out, the pillow held even tighter to his face as tears stung his eyes. Chrollo took his time now, knowing fully that this was a delicate procedure. Painfully slow he began to push deeper into the heat, the walls of his partner pulsating as they clamped down onto the man’s cock. He breathed out slowly once he was fully in, then he sat back a bit, admiring how it looked to be in his partner. It felt like it took an eternity to get to this point, and the wait was surely worth every second of agony. 

After a while, Kurapika peeked out from under the pillow, his voice low, eyes hazy, “It hurts…”

“I believe it is normal to feel pain.” Chrollo told him honestly, “I am sorry all the same.”

“Are you… are you going to move?” The Afflicted managed to ask despite how embarrassing the question felt as it left his lips.

Chrollo smiled, suppressing a laugh, “Yes, of course. I’m just letting you take a moment.”

Kurapika nodded slowly before he found himself reaching upward, “I… I think I would feel better if I’m the one who moves.”

Chrollo couldn’t have smiled any wider. He carefully let go of Kurapika’s legs, then gently pulled him up onto his lap, settling him there as he himself laid back, holding the man’s hands to keep him stable. It was a beautiful sight, every curve catching the king’s eye, “Is that better?”

“I think so.” Kurapika replied rather timidly, the fullness of his stomach making him tremble even more.

After a long moment, the smaller man began to shift himself, leaning up on his knees to make himself bounce a bit. It sent a jolt through him, making him bite his lip rather hard to suppress the mews that would have left him. Chrollo was impressed by the independence that Kurapika continued to show as he moved, and when he began to bounce himself harder, Chrollo had to put his full attention into not losing his cool. The bit of humanity he had left barely hung on during sex, and now he found himself fading in and out.

Then he couldn’t help himself anymore, he threw Kurapika back, pressing his wrists into the bed as he thrust their lips together. His hips rocked so hard that lewd noises filled the air between them, and Kurapika’s moans and screams were unable to be hindered. 

Then Chrollo’s lust filled brain made him move his mouth, kissing down until he made it to the scar he had previously left on the man. Quickly he found his teeth sunken into the familiar flesh, the sweetest blood he had ever tasted again graced his mouth. He was lost, and as he pushed himself in harder and harder, he found himself finishing much sooner than expected, pressing himself in entirely as he spilled himself into the rather limp body below him. 

Then, as he lightly drank from his queen, he felt trembling hands move up, freed from his claws, and brushing through his hair, the pure sin in the air feeding both men. Chrollo was not done, and neither was his beautiful queen based on the crimson his eyes had taken. Their lips again met, and now their blood combined in their kiss as Chrollo began to move yet again. 


	36. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born, Shalnark cashes in his reward, and something happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's a big apology! I'm so sorry for being late on this update, I've been working a lot lately so it has been hard to update anything. I'm working on as many things as I can, but I refuse to drive myself crazy haha. This is the story I really felt the need to update, like a terrible itch, so here we are with a new update! I'm happy to return to this story~ Alsoooo sauce boat ahead! 
> 
> Thank you to Riatanina! Illumi is shockingly decent as a midwife hehe. Keep as ifing me, I love it!  
> Thank you to PeppaIsMyDadi! Wish granted!  
> Thank you to Jhh88! I am working on your thing for you but I need to update other things as well, again sorry for all the wait, but at least it should be worth it in the end!

A sense of unease had shrouded the small abandoned looking house, that was until another thing filled the tense air. Small cries had surrounded the teens as they sat upon the couch, which soon were followed by sighs of relief from the new father and even Illumi. The new life, no matter how unnatural it was, had come into the world, a small crying bundle with a poof of reddish hair on top of her small head. Hisoka had wrapped her in a small blanket he had bought especially for her, and with great joy, he held her close and stepped back to let Illumi finish putting everything back into place for when Kite would be awoken again. So, with the brief moment of alone time Hisoka had gotten with the child, he held her against his chest, fingers running through her soft hair as he cooed in her tiny ear. 

Illumi sat back from his work, eyes still scanning over the now neatly stitched wound on Kite’s stomach. He had never done such a thing before, but as he had researched many things in his life, he had been able to figure out what was needed in this situation. He cleaned some of the remaining blood off, doing everything in his power not to take in the scent of it too much, unlike Hisoka who had to step back many times so that he would not be thrown into a feeding frenzy. It really was lucky that the man had come with the boys, or else Kite’s health would likely have been much worse by the end of whatever operation Hisoka would have put him through. Even the stable level of calm that Hisoka was experiencing had a hint of demonic stench as his irises still looked wide with hunger even as he nuzzled into his newborn daughter. 

That was another thing, Illumi’s eyes fell onto the small bundle, she looked pretty small but healthy, however, she was a natural born demon, one of the most rare beings in the world. If anyone found out about her, there would surely be a fight. Hell would be in a war over the ownership of such a child. Never had there been a natural born demonic girl, and even as she wiggled and cooed, her blood smelled heavily of sin. She was special, and that would be a problem. Nothing was ever easy when Hisoka had been involved. 

A small chuckle brought Illumi back to the present situation, Hisoka looked pleased, “I think she’s hungry. What do you think she’ll eat?”

“Likely the same thing any other demon would.” Illumi replied flatly, eyes becoming strained as he looked at the creature, “Maybe you should consider trying different types of blood. See if that satisfies her.”

“I imagine that she would be more interested in blood like Kite’s as she had been living off of it for so long.” Hisoka hummed, lightly kissing her little head, “Does either of the boys have similar blood?”

“I guess we can see who she latches to. Kite will not be in any condition to give her nutrients for quite a long time.” Illumi replied as he stood.

After he straightened his shirt out, he made his way over, and despite Hisoka’s disdain, he took the child into his arms, looking at her with his empty eyes. She looked up at him with equally dark eyes, mirroring his gaze in a way that seemed so purposeful for a newborn. He wondered if that was something demonic babies did often, or if it was just one of her natural born traits. He bit his finger, drawing blood from his pale flesh, then he offered the blood to the child, watching with intense interest. She immediately began to sniff his wound, then she surprisingly took hold of his hand, bringing it to her mouth and biting into the flesh. Despite her newborn state, she had razor sharp teeth that easily sunk into him, beckoning blood to come to that point. She drank it happily, soft and sweet noises, much like chirping, had erupted from her soft lips. 

“She seems to be a natural at this. So I wouldn’t worry about her being too picky at this age. She’ll probably eat any warm fresh blood offered to her.” Illumi muttered as he stared, “Although, I guess we could also assume that she’s like you.”

Hisoka chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, “ _ What? I can be picky _ .”

“You don’t really strike me as one who would skip out on a meal just because their blood smells off.” Illumi continued to jab at the man’s ego, although a lot of his attention was on the baby.

Hisoka opened his mouth to strike back, however, he then looked past Illumi, towards Kite, who was still asleep, “Will he be okay?”

This surprised Illumi, the man’s eyes shot up towards his friend, confusion filling their voids, “Yes, as long as he eats and rests, he should be fine.”

Hisoka seemed to hear him, but he did not respond. Instead he shifted himself, then he walked towards the man, back towards his friend now, “Can you leave us alone?  _ I’m sure the boys want to meet my little princess _ .”

“I’m not a babysitter.” Illumi replied, however he immediately headed for the door, “Don’t take too long. I’m not great with children.”

“ _ You say that _ .” Hisoka hummed, “ _ But we both know that’s not true. _ ”

With that, Illumi joined the teens in the living room, in which he was met with immediate bewilderment as both boys looked at the baby, who was happily suckeling on the man’s bleeding finger. Apprehension filled Killua as he looked at the creature, his eyes wide, “So, that’s Kite’s baby?”

“Yes.” Illumi nodded, having forgotten how strange the sight of the baby would likely have been, “She is healthy, and actually a pretty decent weight.”

“You delivered her?” Gon asked in amazement, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the child, “She’s so small.”

“I did my best, I guess you could say.” Illumi muttered, feeling a bit awkward about the attention he was getting over the child.

“What’s her name?” Killua asked now as he stood from his place and walked over. 

“She hasn’t been given one yet. Kite is not conscious, and Hisoka is not the brightest when it comes to such matters. He wanted to name her Princess, but I refused the idea.” Illumi told the boys, who were both now ogling the newborn. 

Gon spoke up, ignoring most of what the man had said, “Does she have to drink blood?”

“Likely it is the best option for her at the moment.” Illumi replied, “Each demon can be vastly different, but she seems to be happy with the blood. Now, if she needs to eat meat has yet to be seen.”

Killua tilted his head, lightly running his fingers through her hair, which made her stop drinking, and instead look around. Her black eyes changed a bit as she looked around, and soon they settled on a soft greenish hue. Illumi knew it had to be a defense system of some sort, as she was trying to look like the people around her. An interesting idea, close to that of a chameleon.  _ If she blends in, she’ll be further accepted, _ Illumi noted. Although, with the smell of her blood seeping into the air, it would be impossible for her to blend in entirely. 

Gon got even closer to the child, their faces inches apart as he examined her, “She looks so much like Kite. If it wasn’t for the red hair I would forget that Hisoka was her father.”

“I dunno. She has Hisoka’s nose.” Killua interjected, as she did not have a very large nose, “Everything else is pretty much a copy and paste of Kite, though.”

“She’s a baby. Babies change a lot as they grow.” Illumi shrugged.

Gon’s eyebrows furrowed, his gaze shifting between the baby and past Illumi into the kitchen, “Will he really be able to take care of her?”

“It isn’t any of our concern. You came to talk to Kite, you will get that chance. The baby should remain far away from most people, and here is pretty secluded.” Illumi told the boy boredly, knowing fully that he was getting worked up, “Besides, she is a demon. She would not do well among humans. Hisoka can barely contain himself around one human, and this child will grow to become much more blood thirsty. She belongs here. Do not get any ideas.” Illumi was strict on the matter, not wishing to put the child in danger in any way.

Killua sighed, tugging Gon back away from them for the moment, and hugging him close to himself, patting the back of his head to sooth him, as he did not want any sort of outburst, especially not now, “It’ll be okay. I’m sure we will be allowed to drop in from time to time, and besides what sort of trouble could a baby get into all the way out here? She’ll have Kite to look after her and-”

The teen had been cut off as a familiar voice sang into the kitchen, a very happy Hisoka walked in, his voice a joyous lull, “ _ Kite has spoken, so without further ado, we have a name! _ ”

“A name?” Gon looked back at the demon, eyes wide.

Even Illumi turned towards the hyper man, “What is it this time?”

“ _ Well, we have spoken it over, and Kitten has said that only one name has stuck with him this long _ .” He practically sang, “So, I wish for everyone to welcome my beautiful daughter into this world with her proper name.  _ Say hello to princess Linnet! _ ”

Feitan had welcomed Shalnark back with open arms, small apologies about his threats had left him as the Afflicted fell into his demon’s embrace, and soon they simply held one another. It felt familiar to Shalnark, who remembered Feitan being very affectionate when he was first created, like a mournfulness had filled him, or even a regret, when he was made. However, those feelings had faded with time, and Shalnark had soon learned that Feitan was simply a caring leader, one who had very little to do with sin and desire. He was truly an angel, produced by Paradise to show all demons that salvation existed. 

Nevertheless, Shalnark was now aware of one desire that had finally ate away at his little king, so as to save him any embarrassment, Shalnark slowly sat up, and brazenly he took ahold of the mask that covered the man’s mouth, his voice calming to the demon, “I’m sorry about being so forward, but I simply cannot help myself. Chrollo understood that I am a passionate person, and he even asked for my advice. So, I hope that you are no longer mad at me.”

“Not mad.” Feitan responded in surprise, not expecting to have his mask taken down so suddenly, his strange appearance now out in the open, the cool air flushing his cheeks.

Then, as the mask was placed between them on the bed, Shalnark leaned forward, taking in every wonderfully horrible detail of the holes and sharp teeth. They always looked so painful, yet something about them had drawn the man in, a part of him fascinated with the existence of those teeth, “Do they hurt?” He managed to ask as he admired him.

Feitan felt like covering his face up once the questioning began, his cheeks now reddened, eyes narrowing a little in a defensive way, “Little, not bad ‘nymore.”

“Did they always stab through your cheeks like that?” Shalnark wanted to know more intimate details before they did anything. 

“No.” Feitan replied honestly, remembering a time before he had been discovered in which his teeth remained in his mouth, but when he had hit puberty his teeth grew horribly long, and so sharp, but a lot of the memory had been forced from his mind, and he had not thought much on it since he had been discovered by the others.

Shalnark now did something he had never dared to do, he scooted himself closer, and he grabbed the other’s legs, forcing them up and around his hips, pressing their bodies together. The warmth of Shalnark was always a sort of drug for the demon, who produced very little heat himself. Normally he would not allow himself to be controlled like this, but he had a hint about what was happening, so he did not fight, instead he asked, “Did King tell on me?”

“Yes, he did. He told me not to tell, but I don’t want to wait if you are craving attention. You deserve everything from me, my blood and my body. You’ve earned my complete obedience. I just hope you don’t mind me taking control. I’ve never been horribly submissive.” Shalnark blushed himself, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket now as he began to slowly undress.

Feitan looked at him for the longest moment, which almost made Shalnark regret his decision to be so forward. He wondered if he had misread the feelings that his body had begun to absorb, and he feared that he would be rejected. However, Feitan reached up, hand on the Afflicted’s chest, lightly touching the warm flesh with his cool fingertips, “Not mind. Just… be mine.”

Shalnark’s heart threatened to explode, his eyes widened as he fully took off the jacket, and the tank top beneath. Then he carefully removed the coat that his king wore, and neatly he placed it on the foot of their bed. Then he reached for the other man’s sweater, pulling it up and off, careful not to hook any of the threads on the man’s exposed teeth. His body, beautiful in the dim light, had many scars on it, bruising on his shoulders from their fight that seemed so distant now. He never looked smaller to the disciple, who admired every little detail before he began to touch his skin again, “I’m not the best at taking things slow, as you probably already know. But, I also know that you have never been with anyone, so I will try my best to make this enjoyable. If anything makes you uncomfortable, or hurts, stop me.”

“You control.” Feitan replied as he looked away, his joints relaxing when he took his eyes off of the other.

“Are you sure?” Shalnark asked, despite the excitement such submission brought him.

Feitan had never enjoyed being in control of everything. Sometimes giving control to others felt much better. He liked being given orders, and he loved praise. This was something most had not known about him, other than Chrollo, who had gladly taken his position as king of their realm when Feitan had offered it to him. Something about responsibility had always rubbed the demon the wrong way, and honestly it was his biggest sin in a way. He reveled in being prey to command. He loved being beneath those around him. Shalnark was chosen because of his ability to see past Feitan’s stance as a demon king, and treat him differently. Even when Shalnark was still human, he would talk back a bit, and impose himself in conversation. The way he practically displayed his need to be heard, his want to control. It drove the demon king mad with lust, a sin he had yet experienced before. Now it was finally paying off, he was able to lay beneath the man he had helped become strong, the way his hands rubbed his hips made his skin flourish with need, goosebumps rising on his arms in a way they had never done before. This, unlike the life he had lived before, was the closest to Paradise he had ever felt.

Without another word, Feitan began to undo his pants, showing that he was certain about his stance in this matter. He was quick to start wiggling out of his pants and underwear, and with a little bit of trouble, he was bare for his disciple to see. The tattoo of a snake had been wrapped around the top of his right leg, a tattoo little had seen before, was something that immediately demanded attention from the Afflicted. Shalnark’s eyes widened, his own tattoo of a bat seemed so unimpressive now as he finally laid eyes on his master’s mark. 

He lightly traced the ink with his fingertips now, his voice low, “I had no idea that it was a snake. That makes sense, I just never really thought of it before now.”

Feitan only shrugged, allowing his creation some time to admire him before he grew a little impatient. That was when he sat up a bit, grabbing Shalnark’s pants and yanking at them. Shalnark got the message easily, and soon he was also nude. He had been naked in front of Feitan before, but the context was much different this time. Embarrassment had flared his cheeks up a bit, however, he showed his dominance once again as he pressed the demon back into the mattress, their hips connected and pressed hard together. There were many things both men wanted to say before they got started, however, Feitan did not know how to say his words, and Shalnark did not want to make his king wait any longer. So, instead, the blonde bent down and nuzzled into the other’s heat, taking in the scent of his king happily before he began to lick up his shaft. An unfamiliar feeling rose in the demon’s stomach, a shyness welling up inside of him that he had previously never felt. He felt wonderful, but anytime Shalnark looked up at him in between licks, he could feel himself shrinking. Then an idea hit him, and he reached down, petting the boy’s head as he used his free hand to grab one of his thinner blankets. Carefully he covered his eyes, his breath heavy as he explained, “Keep go, you do good.”

Shalnark felt a little confused by the change, but he did not question his beloved king. Instead he licked up the shaft once more, then he opened his mouth wide, taking in the tip and suckling on it. This action roused an adorable noise from the king, one that made Shalnark’s heart flutter. He had sex many times before this, as it was an easy way to feed on emotions, however, this was the first time that Shalnark could feel his body tingle in excitement, a neediness welling up in his stomach in a new way. A hunger that he had yet to satisfy with his victims. 

That was when Shalnark had enough, and he shifted himself a little, scooting back a little before he began to lick his fingers lubing them up before he pushed one into Feitan’s entrance. The demon tensed for a second, but instead of trying to get away, he spread his legs a bit more to allow his beloved more room to work. Shalnark smiled at him, then began to move his finger in and out, testing the waters with his virgin king as he began to use his other hand to stroke himself, his own cock painfully hard as he had to wait to satiate his needs. 

Then he moved himself, aiming himself at the barely used hole, his smile becoming a little devious as he spoke, “I’m sorry I can’t wait anymore. I hope it doesn’t hurt too much.”

Before Feitan could reply, Shalnark’s cock suddenly leaped into the smaller demon’s body, filling him entirely with his length. The smaller man arched his back, his mouth opening wide as he moaned, each sharp tooth gleaming in the dim light. 

Shalnark found himself sticking a few fingers into the man’s mouth, feeling the sharp teeth as his heart thudded against his ribcage, the pressure around his cock feeding his lust. He spoke hotly, leaning down so that he could be heard more easily, “Bite me, do it.”

The demon king did not stop himself, consumed by the situation, he bit down on the area between Shalnark’s thumb and finger, and once the blood filled his mouth, he moaned. Shalnark instinctively began to move then, keeping his hand pressed against the other man’s mouth. It was like his body knew exactly what Feitan needed, like the king’s influence had spoke to him, and internally pushed him to fuck the man senselessly. Calculated movements were made with no input from the Afflicted, his cock pushed in deep as he moved himself faster and faster. 

Shalnark then found himself grabbing Feitan’s hip with his free hand, and with a firm tug he pulled him down until the blanket no longer covered his eyes, his voice a low growl as he commanded the king to listen, “Look at me while I fuck you.”

Feitan’s eyes opened, tears had stained the edges of the demon’s vision, and he bit down harder to show that he appreciated being lectured. Shalnark smirked, thrusting in especially hard, “Good boy.”

It was like their roles had been reversed, but neither of them minded in the moment. The praise in particular had Feitan’s mind reeling, his mouth releasing Shalnark’s hand as he reached up to hug onto him. Shalnark did not make him wait, and instead he laid flush against his king, not ceasing his desperate movements as he tucked his face into the crook of the demon’s neck. An overwhelming urge filled him as he was held by his master, and soon he was sampling the sweet taste of the demon’s blood, his teeth sinking into Feitan’s neck. The sharp pain mixed with the intense feeling rising in Feitan’s hips, the man’s claws unable to help but scratch up his Afflicted’s back. Instincts took over entirely, and soon the air around them filled with nothing but growls and lewd slapping noises. 

Then after a few especially hard thrusts, Shalnark felt his end come closer, so he bit harder, not letting his king go as he pushed himself deep into the other, his climax ending it all as his body shook. Feitan whimpered, his legs tightening around Shalnark’s hips to make him push in a little more, the warmth of his seed making him tremble needfully. 

Shalnark had to come down from his high, his eyes alight with energy, his body overflowing with emotional power that he had absorbed from his little king. He felt like he was on top of the world, his eyes intense as he looked over his beloved ruler, “That… that was everything I wanted and more.”

Feitan looked up at him with a shy expression, his eyes shifting away after a moment, “I not want stop.”

“Doesn’t your body hurt?” Shalnark asked carefully, knowing full well that the man below him had never been used like this before.

Feitan simply nodded, his heels digging into the man’s hips as he pressed him in, his own thoughts too expansive to be able to voice. Shalnark stared at him for the longest time, then he bent down, pressing his lips against Feitan’s before he sat up, leaving their hips butted together, “We don’t have to keep going for today. I’ll let you recover, then we can try again, alright?”

Feitan wanted to argue, but he did feel weary from the whole exchange. So, instead, he nodded, agreeing to try again at a later time. He simply did not want this feeling to fade, as he had never felt so happy, so alive. An immense appreciation had filled the man, just as Shalnark had. He never wanted to let go of this feeling, nor did he want to let go of Shalnark. After a moment, the demon put a hand on his own stomach, approximately where he imagined that Shalnark was, “You mine.”

“Yes, I am.” Shalnark nodded.

Feitan smiled to himself, rubbing his stomach in that spot to the thought. Little did they know the sort of war that was waged within the demon’s strange form from their act. Little did they know the consequences of taking the virginity of such a creature.

A distant feeling, a roar of energy that lit a new candle before the man. He sat still, only his tail flicking with irritation as well as interest as he watched the wax begin to melt. He found a stern expression across his face, and after looking at his disciple, he ordered her to leave the realm and figure out what was going on. With smooth and graceful movements, she unzipped the air with her claws, and soon disappeared into her portal. 


End file.
